Naruto Master of Kunoichi
by DealtShadow35
Summary: n this Naruto world the strong Shinobi are allowed to have Kunoichi slaves but Naruto is in a house with a lot of sexy Kunoichi and He might take them for himself he just has to deal with assholes, Lemon, Harem, Slaves.
1. Chapter 1

—

 ***a gateway opens as the carrier comes out in fast speed, as it makes it stops in doing so***

 **D:*fly off and hits against the wall while everyone else is safe because they knew that this would happen so their holding onto something tight***

 **P: Idiot**

 **D: _ I will take that pineapple pizza to go.**

 **P: Ugh you all know where to go I need to keep an eye on this idiot.**

 **D:*snaps out of it* what? *looks outside* oh we here! So now, I guess it's time to explain why we, here again, blaze.**

 **P: This is a challenge I have always wanted to do a story where Naruto can enslave Kunoichi. However, this fool was fighting me at every turn.**

 **D:more like argued until I give in as try something new, and we have one daleaaronallen82 to thank!**

 **P: Yeah. THANK YOU. Now I finally can do this and no worries we will be switching off with I want my first to be so after the demon story it is the I want my first to be then after the main story it is back to this.**

 **D:*updating the list on the profile* that reminds me, there will some female characters will have their age change as well as tons of ocs, anything else I'm missing? Oh right, a significant bashing from Sasuke and Kiba!**

 **P: Well Kiba will not make it past an age cause he will be killed when a massacre happens.**

 **D:Which we start now!**

—

 **Naruto the Master of Kunoichi**

 **Chapter 1 how it began**

Flashback to when Naruto was eight years old

Naruto was eight years old when Mikoto and her kids moved in along with Hitomi who divorced her husband and brought her daughters along with Kiba's older sisters and Kiba himself. Sasuke tried to act like he was the boss of the place but this was the Uzumaki compound, so Kushina put both Kiba and Sasuke in their homes.

About three weeks later A massacre happened because the Uchiha clan along with a small amount of other clans, Itomi Uchiha who is one of Sasuke's older sister take action and made it her mission to kill the ones who are in the rebelled and Kiba was one of them, so she killed him and no one blamed her she was protecting the village. So she was made a hero, but some people have started to kiss up to Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke started to think he was god and tried to take over the Uzumaki clan but Naruto put him in his place his mother had been teaching him how to fight from a young age along with his twin sister Naruko.

As Chihura who is couple years older than Kiba, sighed for what he did and how he paid the price for it, as she short spiky brown hair like her mother along with her clan's trade make of red fang-like tattoos on her cheeks, and what's more, for being 15 years old, she has a killer figure but she hides with her ninja gear as she found her assists too distracted, and what's more, she has a crush on Naruto even though he's about her late traitor of a little brother's age but still in all, The same could be said about her Sisters Hana who is oldest of the three and Shura who is the youngest.

Hana who nearly has the same figure as her mother, with breasts of Double E, as Chihura have Triple D and Shura who is Double D, and what's more their not the only ones.

As two daughters of Hitomi also have the feelings for the young Naruto, One Is Hinata, and Her Younger sister who's name is Akarui but for the 3rd daughter doesn't feel the same thing toward Naruto.

As Hinata who is 16 with figure that puts Chihara somewhat to shame with a breasts of Double F as she long link blue hair and white eyes as do all of her family and clan, Akarui being 14 so she's two years younger than Hinata as she also has long light brown hair as her figure is nearly the same as Hinata with E cup breasts.

They love Naruto as well But right now his older sister Naruhi has him in her arms which is most of the time as she long blonde which her and Naruto take after their late father as she almost has the same figure as her mother's as Naruhi is 18 years old with Double G breasts, "Well Naru-Kun soon you will start the academy then you can get your first Kunoichi slave for you to have fun with." said Naruhi.

"What do you mean Naruhi-nee-chan?" Asked Naruto as Narumi with short red hair with a figure similar to Naruhi but had G cup breasts as she comes up to them and said "what your sisters really means that she can't wait for you to make tons of friends" as she takes Naruto away from Naruhi's arms as she giving her big sister a look 'are you trying to corrupt him with your lies!'

"You remember the lessons like we do at the academy so don't be so idiotic or foolish." Said Natsumi the youngest of the triplets with Narumi is the second oldest and Naruhi is the oldest while Naruto is in Narumi's arms with her breasts on his head as he doesn't understand of what is going on.

As Natsumi who has mix of red and blonde hair as she is giggling a bit as she has a figure that's the same as Naruhi and Narumi with breasts of Triple F cup, then the fourth oldest jasmine who is 16 just giggles along with Naruto's twin Naruko, as Jasmine who also the 4th sister of the Uzumaki family as she has red hair as she keeps it long as her mother Kushina as she has figure which it's the same as Natsumi as well Triple F breasts.

So Naruko who is the 5th sister and Naruto's twin sister as she has short blonde twintails, She is giggling at how Naruto looks right now.

Then two Figures came over, and they are Sasuke's older sisters, as the oldest is Itomi Uchiha as she's in her 20s with black hair as it long as her mother's, she's also has a perfect hourglass figure and her breasts are G cup and they jiggle along with her ass as she walks, next to her is the 2nd oldest Sarada she has short black hair and wearing glasses as she figures that's somewhat matching with Itomi with Double F breasts but her ass is bigger the Itomi's.

"So cuddling with Naru-Kun already where do we sign up?" Asked Itomi in a tone that no one could tell if she's joking or not, as Sarada adjusting her glasses a bit.

The adults were watching all of this there is Mito Uzumaki the first container of the Kyuubi, despite her looks which her figure makes her unbelievably sexy with massive breasts of Double K, not too bad for someone who is 110 and yet she still looks about in her mid 20s, "You know I have heard that many Kunoichi would love to be the slave of the Uzumaki prince as they are calling him. However, the civilian council is trying to destroy us to raise Sasuke to that title good luck with that I say." Said Mito to the others.

As Kushina who has long her long red hair which she used to hate but that changed as its story for other time, she figure that rival toward Mito's but her breasts are Double J breast as she is drinking some tea, then says "I will have a word with Naruhi about telling her little brother of something he doesn't understand yet until he's 13"

"I must agree, but I am glad our daughters are protective of him." Said Mikoto with long black hair with a figure a bit simpler to Kushina's as well one size smaller then Kushina's as she drinks her cup of tea.

"Well It will help in the future Naruto is the prince of the Uzumaki clan he is of royal blood the heir to Uzu. Kushina he will learn about all of this correct?" Asked Hitomi as she the 2nd biggest breasts with Kushina behind her as her breasts are K breasts with an ass that would make man and female nosebleed upon sight with her long lnk hair as she about to make more tea.

"Yes he will lucky for us the Fire Daimyo has been a friend of the Uzumakis for a long time he will back us up, and the civilian council is trying to take power from my clan to give to Sasuke which has been stopped the Fire Daimyo will not allow it." Said Kushina with Mikoto nodding that, "rightfully so cause Sasuke isn't the heir to the Uchiha clan anyway, so the moment when Itomi ends up with someone, he will take the seat of the Head of the Uchiha clan" as she knows that her oldest had deep feelings for Naruto, but she hides it very well.

"If she Choices Naruto he can easily banish Sasuke and everything the Uchiha clan own is already here to be protected along with the Uzumaki techniques but not all of it the rest is still in Uzu," said Kushina who will take Naruto to claim everything.

After that, their keep on talking to each other as time went as everything forward toward Naruto and his classmates are 13 years old.

The academy Naruto at thirteen years old

"Ok class Today is the day you are allowed to look for your first Kunoichi slave but be warned that some of you might not be successful so try your best cause Some Kunoichi are mighty and they are waiting for the right master." Said Iruka as every boy are shock from hearing this as Sasuke say "Hah good luck losers no women can resist the might of the Uchiha clan I will be getting all of the women even those Pathetic Uzumaki women" as Naruto who heard him as he rolls his eyes as he knows that his mother and sisters always put Sasuke down, not in the gentle way, instead the cruel and hard road, The class was dismissed, and the boys went out looking while Naruto and Naruko walked home.

Naruko has become a beautiful young woman over the years which she looks nearly to her older sisters as she has double F breasts, meaning she's the most well-developed girl in the class, "So Onii-chan who will be the first slave for you I hope you pick wisely." Said Naruko who hugs his arm between her breasts, as Naruto says "I don't know since this is out of nowhere after all" as he has no idea of what to do, Naruko nods but she knows that Naruhi is planning something.

A random guy comes up to Naruko as he says "Naruko Uzumaki! As the hottest girl in our class! I chose you to be my Kunoichi slave." as he thinks that he had beaten Sasuke to the punch with Naruko as Naruko looks at him.

The next thing he knows is he is in a world of pure pain. He has teeth knocked out, his nose is bleeding, and bones are broken when he finds himself hanging by his tighty whiteys.

Naruto and Naruko walk away and people are laughing at the idiot with Naruto say "that guy was too weak to be your 'master' huh Naruko?" as he looking at his twin sister as she said as she dusted off her knuckles, "yes he was As Iruka-sensei said A strong Shinobi and he was too weak hell We like playing rough even when we were kids Onii-chan" as Naruto nods to that "indeed" as the two are walking home.

Later at the House

Naruto is resting in his room trying to figure out what to do when he hears a knock at his room door. "Naru-Kun May I come in." It was his oldest Sister Naruhi as she pops herself in Naruto's room a bit with a smile on her face, "sure come in Naruhi" said Naruto, Naruhi comes all way in and she has changed since he was Eight years old she is now twenty-three years old and she has the body had developed more as it's mirroring with Kushina's with her breasts are now Triple H now as she says "so I heard that your sensei told you about making a Kunoichi into your slave~ have you thought who going to be your first one?"

"Truthfully I don't know whom to pick it is hard to choose who to make my slave it is hard. Yes I know I am the prince of the clan, but it is hard to pick when I can choose ANY kunoichi," said Naruto as he looks up at the ceiling, with Naruhi nodding to that as she lays next to him.

"Oh really? Is there's too many? Or that you don't really like them because you know how they are?" said Naruhi as she knows some of the girls from Naruto's class are gold diggers, "Yeah they just see a prince Not Naruto It is hard to pick the older ones don't see a prince as much as the younger shits do so It is hard to pick I don't know if any older Kunoichi would want me as their master" says Naruto.

Naruhi said "well why not me?~" as she lays on her side with her hand on her side, "What Wait are you serious you are one of the most desireable kunoichis in all of Konoha along with the other Kunoichis that live with us why would you want your younger brother as your master?" Asked a shocked Naruto then Naruhi hugs him as she places his head between her breasts as she says "Oh I am sure you are the only one even worthy to be this Jounin's master and you will always be no matter how much time has past. So will you accept me as your slave Na~ru~to~sama?"

Naruto is blushing badly as he says "yes I do Naruhi."

After Naruto said that a collar appears around Naruhi's neck and the tag has the Uzumaki symbol showing that she is a property of her brother. Naruhi is so happy she kisses him on the lips which Naruto is in shock about that.

The next day, at the Academy.

Classroom

As Iruka is looking at the male students that were able to gain Kunoichi Slave there were only four with Naruto sitting in the lap of his slave Naruhi who is a jounin and her breasts on top of his head while the others did ok but they were not as beautiful as Naruhi and Sasuke was forced to go with Sakura his fan-girl who is annoying him to no end, as two more boys have girls their class and their looking at Naruhi and her massive breasts and look at their chest and see how much their lacking in that part.

"Well, It seems only four students have gotten slaves well, and one is in the hospital after Naruko got a hold of him when he tried to make her his slave. Well good job to those who got a slave and we will work on it for the rest of you," said Iruka with Naruko having a proud smile on her with Naruhi giving her little sister a thumb up as she pounds of her for that, as Naruto remembers the guy begging toward to stop Naruko hurting him.

Sasuke is not very happy that one of the Uzumaki sluts was taken now he has to get the others before the loser does then he will take over the Uzumaki clan and take all the power it. However, what he does not know is the Fire Daimyo would not allow it, and he would kill Sasuke if he even tried to take any of that doesn't belong to him.

Sasuke suddenly stands up and says "HE LOSER I DEMAND YOU HAND OVER YOUR SLAVE YOU DON'T DESERVE HER AT ALL ONLY AND UCHIHA CAN HANDLE HER. SO HAND HER OVER NOW."

But then he gets grabbed by the neck by a chakra chain from Naruhi's back as she says "sorry but no, because your way too weak to handle me cause after all you're just a small spoiled boy, Who has been trying to take control of the Uzumaki clan from the clan members and you are not a member so do us all a favor shut up and sit down. Like a good little boy or else I will rip off your lower half of like cutting a banana in half" she said with killer intent and Naruto and Naruko sit there as they are used to this as it happens far too often.

While the others are scared of Naruhi as they have known she is a kind women, but it seems the Uzumaki temper its legend made by their mother, and it shows they are not to be angered at all, So anger at your own risk of loss of and not limited to limb, teeth, bones, and life.

As Iruka says to Naruhi "N-Naruhi c-could you let him g-go c-cause he's s still a villager a-and as n-ninjas we not allow to harm villagers" as everyone could see that he's scared very much of her, "Really the little brat has tried to demand the Uzumaki clan hands over EVERYTHING, and we were kind enough to take him, his mother and sisters in when they left the Uchiha compound with everything after the fail take over and this shit thinks he is god that to the Civilian council who are not that powerful. So I don't know if I should." Said Naruhi as Naruto says from her lap "Naruhi let go of Ducky-chan as he's not worth it" as Naruhi does so as she lets go of Sasuke as she says "okay Naru-sama~."

Sasuke is on the ground, and Sakura is her annoying banshee self while screaming into his ear which might make him deaf but her mouth gets quickly with chains then gets thrown away from her master/brother as she then hugs him.

As time more forward to two years at the house of the multi-family home, as Naruto who is 15 now as he's laying on the bed after gone through his morning training as well now it's been a year and a half since he became a ninja, and his team is on break from taking missions.

Also, what's more, Naruto is wearing no shirt as it gotten dirty with his sweat from his training but still has his pants on, then his door opens up, as it's Naruhi as she's twenty-five now and her looks are more and more like her mother's as her breasts are now I cup breasts as she walks in with a cup of tea for her beloved Naruto, "Naru-sama~ I have your tea for you it is your favorite~" said Naruhi who loves her master so much

"Thank You Naruhi." Said Naruto as she hands him the cup and he starts to drink while she sits next to him as she is checking out the muscles that her master had build since after he becomes a ninja.

'Oh my it seems master has been hiding this from me Oh I so want him right now I want to be dominated by the loving master Naruto-sama I hope I am fucked stupid by him soon.' said Naruhi in her thoughts as she blushing badly while Naruto notice her looking at him, so he asks "what's up Naruhi? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Naruhi takes the cup and puts it on Naruto's Dresser and the sits on his lap with her front facing him and says in a sexy voice "Oh I am looking at how yummy you look Naru~sama. I am so turned on right now that I can hold back anymore. Fuck your Naughty slave Naru~sama show her that she belongs under you." as she puts her breasts against his chest and kisses him on the lips.

Lemon starts

Naruto starts getting hard and is blushing like mad. His hardness is raising between Naruhi's ass cheeks, so much Naruhi felt it as she breaks the kiss and says "oh~ something is thrilled ~~" as she feels between her plump ass, so she gets off and undoing Naruto's pant as she gets smack against her face as she sees a Twelve and a half cock and it is standing at attention. She can look at the veins.

"My god this is huge Naru~sama, and I wonder how it tastes." Said Naruhi then she licks it, and from that first lick, she ultimately fell in love with her master's cock as she starts beating it unstop as her thoughts are 'MY GOD I AM SO FUCKING GLAD I GOT HIM TO BECOME MY MASTER THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY ANY GOLD DIGGING WHORES WILL JOIN HIM AS SLAVES EVER! ALL MUST GO THROUGH ME FIRST.' as she starts sucking Naruto's cock as Naruto is moaning louder from this as he could tell that Naruhi had so much practice before this.

Then he feels that she has her tongue helping her out with her sucking off now as she slowly removes her clothes, Naruto sees that she has her shirt off and her bra-clad breasts bounce he hears "Oh you will love my twins Naru~sama they are all for you after all." then She removes her bra and her breasts bounce hypnotical glad to be free. They defy gravity because there is no sag at all with them like the other women in the house.

Naruto says "fuck! You're almost as big as kaa-san's!" "Oh so it seems Naru~sama also wants kaa-san and maybe every other women living here as slaves as well interesting maybe even others in and out of the village" Naruhi smiles as naruto is blushing as he says "I-I don't know what your talking about" as he trying to hide it, "really now image everyone women in this house including me in Sexy lingerie and dancing for you will one of us gives you a lap dance" as Naruhi say that Naruto couldn't help but think of it but he fakes it as he says "enough!" as he gets her to resume sucking his cock But they she does something that surprises him as she grabs her breast and puts them around his cock, and she keeps sucking his cock.

This went on for nearly two hours with Naruto cumming inside of Naruhi's mouth a few times with tons of sperm filling her stomach up, Naruhi takes it all, and her stomach inflates a bit she looks two months after the cumming stop Naruhi removes her mouth but keeps her breasts on his cock. "Oh, I am nowhere near done and neither are you" as he grabs her by her arm and places her on his bed as she's on all fours as she says "A-are you going t to fuck m-my pussy? C-cause I have been saving myself for you~~."

Naruto grabs her hips and positions his cock at her ass "No this Jiggly Ass first because this makes people turn heads but only your master should only be allowed to fuck and touch." Said Naruto as he places his cock between Naruhi's massive fat ass and use the ass cheeks around his cock with Naruhi asking with her eyes gets a bit small as she says "W-What a-are y-you d-doing Naru~sama?"

"Oh just getting an ass Job." Said Naruto as he starts moving with his cock between her ass cheeks with Naruhi feeling it as she moans from this as she never thought of this as Naruto thrusting his cock between her ass cheeks more and more as Naruto say "Damn your ass is so soft I am glad that you belong to me Naruhi cause you are not going to leave me that easy no matter what!" as Naruto thrusting his cock between her cheeks more as it keeps going for two hours long.

With Naruto firing his sperm on Naruhi's back, covering her, marking her to show that she belongs to Naruto, and no one else, until finally, Naruto removes his cock from her ass cheeks as he says "I hope you are ready Naruhi cause I am going to enjoy marking you." As he lines his cock up with her asshole.

Naruhi realizing of what her master is doing and say "w-wait y-your not d-done with m-my ass?!" as she blushing badly as Naruto push his cock into Naruhi's ass with her screaming wildly as she screamed out "NOT THERE PLEASE MASTER PLEASE NOT THERE YOUR TEARING MY ASS APART!" as her begging fall to deaf ears Naruto makes one big thrust which makes all of his cock, every inch of it, enters her ass with her screaming her heart out as she cums on the spot with her scream out "MASTER YOU HAVE DESTROYED YOU SLAVES ASS TO ANY OTHER STUPID PATHETIC MAN! YOU OWN ME AND MY BODY NO MATTER WHAT PLEASE MORE SHOW I AM YOUR PROPERTY. HOWEVER, PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY LITTLE ASS PLEASE."

"Oh I might my Slave Naruhi, but this ass is HUGE AND ALL MINE but be where your pussy is next after I fuck this ass of yours then it shows that you are mine fully," says Naruto as he starts thrusting into Naruhi's ass with her screaming.

Naruto thrusting into Naruhi's ass more as he lets go of her ass and grabs both of her arms which cause her to fall on the pillow as Naruto is using his older sister's arms as handles in order for him to make his thrusts more stronger than before, Naruhi sweating badly as she biting onto the pillow as her thoughts are.

'My god master is not going to let me rest, but he is destroying my ass. I want to be angry, but Oh how I love him so much, I can't stay that mad at him unless he does something idiotic. I hope my pussy is Next, I want to be fully owned by my brother/master~~' said Naruhi in her thoughts as her mind is going blank as Naruto thrusting into her ass more and more.

20 minutes later

Naruto now has Naruhi on her back with her legs folding upward with Naruhi holding them in place while Naruto is thrusting his cock deeply into Naruhi's ass as Naruhi scream "YES MORE PLEASE FUCK MY ASS MORE IT IS YOURS NOW AND FOREVER FUCK IT AND ME WHENEVER YOU WANT MASTER." as her eyes have hearts in them as her tongue hanging out of her mouth with Naruto say "good!" as he fucked her ass more and more while her breasts are bouncing like crazy.

Naruto leans in and Kisses her with some tongue action as Naruto sucks on Naruhi's tongue as Naruhi loves it so much.

An hour later

Naruto had cum inside of Naruhi's ass with her screaming out in the heavens as both are in the doggy style position as Naruhi scream out "YOU HAD POURED SO MUCH OF YOUR WONDERFUL SPERM IN ME MASTER."

After he was finished cumming Naruto removes his cock then starts to rub her pussy with his cock, as Naruto says "as promised, your pussy is next~" with Naruhi smiling so much "b-but wait! I have to use that jutsu m-master! I-it's still so soon for children!" said Naruhi.

"Oh I understand you may do it cause I am not ready to be a father yet but someday I will be ready," said Naruto as he sees Naruhi doing some hand signs which is called 'birth control' jutsu and with it, she would never get pregnant For now. Naruto is now rubbing her pussy again and says "Well I would like to hear you beg me to fuck your pussy so let's hear it Naruhi."

Naruhi waste no time as she says while shaking her pussy which also shakes her ass as it jiggles, "please Naru-sama~~ fuck my pussy that I have been saving for you for years~ it's yours for the taking~ please I can't wait any longer~~, please fuck it and make me forever yours!"

"That is what I wanted to hear." Said Naruto as he smacks her ass then thrusts his cock into her pussy claiming her as his forever as Naruhi screams her heart out as she screams out "YES."

As the two Uzumaki go at it like there in heat as the two kissing each other wildly while Naruto is thrusting into the pussy of his sister/slave as the smell fills the air as the two going more and more crazy with lust.

Naruto has Naruhi in a full nelson her legs are up with Naruto holding them they were also pressing against her breasts. Naruto is standing with her pussy being thrust into by his cock as Naruhi lost her mind entirely as she screaming for Naruto to fuck her more which he gladly does as their keep at it even more.

Within a few minutes, Naruto stands in front of the mirror while holding Naruhi by her legs as he is showing her as he says to her "look at yourself Naruhi! You become a horny slut that loves her little brother's cock!"

"I AM YOUR HORNY SEX SLAVE MASTER PLEASE MORE BREED ME IN THE FUTURE KEEP POUNDING ME PUSSY SHOWING IT IS PROPERTY NEVER LET ME GO PLEASE MORE GIVE IT TO ME MASTER. I LOVE MY LITTLE MASTER BROTHER'S COCK PLEASE MORE GIVE IT TO ME MORE" as she going crazy with more lust as she feels Naruto's cock going more inside of her pussy, and right there, Naruto cums and fills Naruhi up with his sperm as it coming in waves of sperm going inside with Naruhi screaming like never before as she cums as well.

Naruto falls on the bed while still holding to Naruhi as he says "fuck, that was something" as Naruhi say with a bit of her mind coming back, "t-that was amazing Naru-sama~ a-and w-when d-do you h-have m-missions again?"

"Oh, next week but You are not staying home I am to bring you with me so we can have a good repeat." Said Naruto as the collar around Naruhi's neck changes the collar has some gems appear with the tag becoming gold with the Uzumaki symbol with the number 1 on it which confused both of them as to why as Naruto say "but until then, you and me ain't leaving here anytime time" as he kisses profoundly and Naruhi kisses back.

Lemon over

Flashback

Naruto who's now 16 years old as he wakes up and see that he's in his room, His pillows are actually His Naruhi's breasts which are now Triple I cup breasts as she sleeping as Naruto looks at her collar and remember how it changed from a year ago and still haven't gotten any answers to why, but for now he has to get up as he needs to go the restroom.

Naruto gets up, and he is naked as he remembers the events of last night of how he fuck Naruhi into the sex coma-like there have been doing for a year now, Naruto gets to his Dresser and puts on some boxers on as well a shirt then heads down for some breakfast as well wonders the time.

It didn't long for Naruto get to go downstairs and enter the kitchen as he sees everyone but a few as Hitomi says being the nearest as she says "oh morning Naruto-Kun, about time you wake up, as you could see, Breakfast had started, so grab some food before you take a shower", as Naruto yawns a bit as he goes grab a plate with Naruko asking "So where is Naruhi-nee-chan?"

"Still asleep." Naruko asked as she no longer has her twin tails as she now has long ponytail hairstyle a she's the same age as Naruto since the two are twins after all as her figure is more developed than before as it's nearly the same as Kushina's as her breasts are triple G cup they are bouncy and jiggle like her ass she is a very sought after Kunoichi as countless guys getting to get her but with Kushina's blood and anger, she earned the title of the 'the wild, untamed kunoichi' because she can't be tamed. However, what people don't know if she wants her twin to tame her and no one else, even though she doesn't show it.

As Naruto answer "yeah, I had a long night with Naruhi teaching me some Jouin level jutsu."

"Oh that is nice she was thrilled when you made her your slave." Said Natsumi whose breasts are I cup and the same goes for her figure and her hairstyle the same as always since there were younger, and Natsumi is eating some eggs.

"Yeah, no kidding she was so happy about it." Said Narumi who's has the same figure as Naruhi as she keep her hair short since she is the younger triplet as her breasts about Double I while Jasmine who is just drinking her coffee as she just her tank shirt which it's holding back her triple H and she looks a bit of a mess because she just came back from a mission not that long ago which Naruto noticed and asked.

"Damn Jasmine you look tired as hell, should it be better for you just to head to bed then drink coffee?" said Naruto

"I wish the Civilian Council in the stupidity be trying to force lady Hokage to give me the night guard shift but you know what they are doing they want me not to be on my best game for their stupid Uchiha Sasuke so he can make me his slave" says Jasmine as Naruto "that will be the day" said as he eating his breakfast, There is a knock at the door and they hear a familiar voice Of Rin Nohara, Rin is a student of their late father, Hitomi went to open the door, and by that point, Naruto had finished eating and went wash it as he looks back a bit as he sees.

Rin with brown hair as she keep to her jawline long with purple marks on her cheeks as she wearing what it seems to be a combat medic uniform which she opens the chest to show off her Double G breasts as she come up to Jasmine and telling her excellent news which Jasmine cries in happiness cause she's not a night guard anymore.

"Well I am going to take a nap and if I see that Uchiha bastard I will give him a strong kick to the balls and leave him there. We Uzumaki's are vindictive even in death that is how we are. I bet he was planning that with them thank god he can't get in our rooms, now if you excuse me, I have plans with my bed and no one is allowed to bother me!" said Jasmine as she gets up and head toward her room and catch up with her sleep but then everyone heard Sasuke who was coming up to her and was about to say something to her, but everyone heard a girl like scream from Sasuke.

"That is what he gets, stupid little brother." Said Itomi who looks the same as ever but her breasts had gotten more significant as their now J cup Breasts as she is wearing he Anbu gear on as she about to head out, as Everyone says bye to her, Naruto heads up to take a shower.

Upon arriving at the door, and opening it, and what he sees next will be a sight to behold.

Cause Naruto sees Kushina his mother along with Hinata who is the same age as Jasmine at the age of 24, as Kushina and Hinata are naked and just gotten out of the shower, Naruto sees Kushina's Double J breasts and her long legs as their thick as well and her ass is mix of pump and phat as it massive as well.

As for Hinata, she has Triple I breasts and large pump ass as her short lnk blue hair is wet as well Kushina's, in all their unbelievably sexy as well with Kushina noticing Naruto "oh Naruto-Kun! Morning! Were you about to use the shower?" said Kushina innocent like just because Naruto her son walk in on them and Hinata doesn't seem mind too as there a dark red blush on her, "No I need to use the bathroom! B-but I didn't know you two were in here!" said Naruto as he gently closes the door with the image burn into his mind.

At the back of his mind that he is unknowingly making a list whom he will make his slave, as he makes his way to his room, and just in time, Naruhi is waking up as she stretched a bit, she then sees Naruto "Good morning Naru~sama." Said Naruhi as she spread more making her breasts bounce.

"Oh Morning Naruhi, and also breakfast is ready, so it's best for you to eat," said Naruto as he still replaying that memory in his mind, "Naru~sama what is on your mind you know you can tell me, so please talk to me." Said Naruhi, as Naruto sigh then tells her of what happens from not that long ago.

"Oh it seems that Naru~sama wants more slaves for himself well I will help you but let's leave Hinata-chan and kaa-chan alone, for now, let's get our sisters first like the other two triplets," said Naruhi as she is coming up plans as Naruto say "wait! What are you on about? So isn't it up to me whom I want as a slave?"

"Oh trust me Naru~sama I will let you in on a little secret. Every woman except for Hanabi in this house wants to be your Slave. So Take them they want a strong master, and that is you" said Naruhi as Naruto look completely lost on that, "say what now?" said Naruto as he surprised about this.

"Oh yes, Naru~sama they want you to own them and only you. You are the Uzumaki Prince, and we only want you. So they have waited, and I think they have waited enough. So take them to make them yours only." Said Naruhi as she is in front of him with her breasts against his chest.

Naruto goes into deep thoughts as he says "for now I will think about it as for you, go get breakfast Naruhi, after all, we have a long day ahead of us" as he looks at Naruhi, "Ok I will but Remember they want you and if you want help Just ask or order it Naru~sama." Said Naruhi as she was getting dressed then heads over to the kitchen, as Naruto in his room in his thoughts.

From there, the day went on with Naruto along with Naruhi doing their rounds as well as dealing with Sasuke and his two slaves or preferably one of them as Sasuke's 2nd slave is a sweet girl who is an excellent skill in healing jutsu, But she has a big rack and does not like being with Sasuke at all and it seems the civilian council forced her to become his slave.

Naruto might have to save her from him, but he has to found a way to do that first, and also Naruto right now is facepalming as he is dealing with Sasuke with him demanding to hand over Naruhi to him even though Naruto had beaten him over and over again.

"Sasuke you are not the king or god you are living in the UZUMAKI compound, not the UCHIHA you have no power here how about you go find a pond to swim in Ducky-chan." Said Naruto who has had enough of Sasuke which Sasuke gets angry and about to attack Naruto but Naruto using his chains which are a mix of red and blue colors as their wrap-around Sasuke's body, "Get the hell out of my face Uchiha cause you are just getting on my last nerve." Said Naruto as his anger is showing with his eyes turning red which is a trait that he was born with, Sasuke tries to get free but Naruto throws him away with Sakura chasing after him with her yelling out "Sasuke!" as the 2nd slave named Rina bows to Naruto as follow behind with a sad look on her as she really doesn't like Sasuke.

"You do plan on helping her right Naru~sama?" asked Naruhi. "Yes I do maybe steal her and show her what a true master is and show that Sasuke is not that strong at all," said Naruto with Naruhi nodding as she understands, from there, they went their day until an hour before nightfall as Naruto and Naruhi head home and on the way.

"Naruhi I need you to lead Narumi and Natsumi into my room tonight I plan on enslaving them tonight, and they will join you. While I fuck Narumi, you can have Fun with Natsumi, and they will be your slave sisters Naruhi." Said Naruto as he puts his hand on her plump ass with Naruhi moans from that as she says "as you wish Naru~sama~ they will be in your room shortly~" as the two arrived home and walked inside.

An hour later

Naruto is in his room as he hears knocking on his door as both Narumi and Natsumi walk in as Narumi say "Naruhi said you wanted to talk to us?" as she is wondering of what her brother wants, "come on in." said Naruto. They enter, and as Natsumi closes the door Naruto grabs them both with chakra chains surprising them, and Naruhi comes out of the shadows naked as the day she was born.

As both of them are surprised at what happening as Narumi say "w-whats going on! Why are you doing this?" as she wants to know why her brother is doing this, as Naruto say "well as starting from this day forward, you two are going to be my slaves along with Naruhi and many more" as he is looking at his sisters.

Both blush and try to cover it up. "W-We d-don't k-know w-what y-you m-mean." Stuttered Natsumi

"Oh do not try the act Natsumi. Naruhi told me that you all want me as your master." Said Naruto as he walks over to Narumi and grabs her Double I cup breasts making her moan "So don't try and hide it so will you to become my slaves. Plus I have plans to get rid of Sasuke." said Naruto as both of them look at him.

"S-Something t-o talk about later b-but" Narumi moans as she feels Naruto's hands on her breasts as he is rubbing them, "So will you join Naruhi in becoming Mine or do I have to leave you tied up while you watch me fuck Naruhi into a sexual coma." Asked Naruto who wants an answer now.

As both of them know that Naruto and Naruhi been having sex for a year now but didn't think that this would happen to them, "W-We Submit Naruto-Sama." Said Narumi and Natsumi then collars appear around their necks. Then Naruto lets them free, but Naruhi grabs Natsumi for some fun while Naruto has Narumi. "Let's see you sexy strip Narumi." Ordered Naruto

"Yes, Naru~sama." Said Narumi in a sexy voice as she slowly takes off her clothes by starting off with her shirt, and as she shakes her sides a bit as her breasts bounce once it was set free from its prison, then she turns around while bending over and shows Naruto her ass and removes her pants while shaking her ass making it jiggle and the thing is she is wearing red lace bra and a red lace thong.

Naruto has one thing in mind, and that is Narumi looks sexy as hell, and he can't wait to fuck her.

Lemon starts

Naruto tells her to undo his pants Narumi still in her bra and thong does that, and his cock hits her cheek. "So this is what Naruhi has been riding damn you are huge Naru~sama" say Narumi as she facing Naruto's fourteen inches, Naruto says "good, now be a good slave and start licking my cock" as Narumi is blushing badly as she looks at it while her thoughts are ' _I-I an always knew that in our family we were genetic to have massive things like my breasts and my sisters and kaa-san but I never thought about Naruto's until now'_

Narumi then gives it a lick then she takes it in to her mouth she can't resist anymore Her masters cock is taking over her, and there is nothing she can do about it, except for one thing, and that is to deepthroat it which she did in one move which surprised by this action of her's, "Damn Narumi do you even have a gag reflex at all." said Naruto as he puts his hand on top of her head as Narumi keep sucking her brother's cock deeply as her thoughts are ' _My god my master's cock is so tasty now I know why Naruhi and Naru~sama were fucking so much because she can't get enough of this cock.'_

As this going on, Naruhi and Natsumi are having their own fun as both sisters are doing the 69 position on the bed with Naruhi on top of Natsumi as she eating out of her sister's pussy with Natumi moaning like crazy as she moans out "In-never thought I would do something like yuri sex with you nee-san!"

"Well we will have to entertain Naru~sama, and I am getting you ready for him, and this will be our lives forever even having his kids." Said Naruhi then she grabs her sister's legs and goes back to eating out her pussy, Natsumi went again moaning loudly as she looks at Naruhi's pussy, her very wet pussy as it begging to be licked so severely, The Natsumi gives her sister's pussy a lick it wants as Natsumi blushing badly with Naruhi moans in surprised a bit then goes back licking Natsumi's pussy as the two sisters are now eating each other's pussy.

Narumi stop deepthroating Naruto's cock as she is now giving him a tit fuck with her bra on as she looking up to Naruto with a look in her eyes if he's enjoying it, as Naruto say "hot damn! Your breasts are so soft! It's like you made for sex Narumi! Even though you an uptight."

Narumi is looking at Naruto with love in her eyes, and that love is for him only and no one else, Narumi " I'm sorry for being uptight Naruto-sama please forgive me~."

"Oh, I have some ways you can show you are sorry." Naruto Puts his cock back into her mouth. "One way is to become my slave fully, and so I can fuck you whenever I wish for the rest of your life and two! Suck my cock while using your breasts!" said Naruto, Narumi does as her new master tells her and she is loving being dominated by him while sucking his cock and stops for a sec to use her breasts by rubbing them onto Naruto's cock the goes back sucking it as her thoughts are.

' _Naru~sama is very dominating and strong ~ I am so turned on at being dominated I might become a sex slave for him and let him fuck me where and whenever he wants~ Oh shit I think I just came~. I hope Naru~sama brings in our friends as his slaves_ ' said Narumi in her thoughts as she keeps doing the combo of blowjob and titfuck at the same time.

As for the other two sisters, as Natsumi is sitting on Naruhi's face with Naruhi licking Natsumi's pussy badly as she is moaning like with her moaning out "FUCK NARUHI, YOU HAVE LEARNED HOW TO PLEASE A WOMEN MAYBE YOU WERE PLANNING TO HAVE NARU~SAMA BRING IN MORE SLAVES TO GIVE HIM A SHOW. MORE PLEASE LICK MY PUSSY MORE" as she starts folding her breasts as she feeling too good by her sister's tongue skills while Naruhi is thinking ' _that's it my sister~ enjoy it, cause this will be our life~'_ as she licking Natsumi's pussy more and more as her tongue all sides of the inner walls.

Naruto is so close to cumming "I hope your ready because I am about to cum you naughty slut." as he sees Narumi sucking his cock more while bobbing her head faster while moving her breasts up and down, Then He cums right down her throat right into her stomach making it inflate a bit as Narumi drinking more and more of her brother's sperm as she soon found out that he cums gallons worth of it as her thoughts of that are ' _OH SHIT THIS IS A LOT OF CUM WITHOUT THAT ANTI-PREGNANCY JUTSU I WOULD GET PREGNANT LIKE NOTHING AT ALL! THIS IS HOW MUCH MY NEW MASTER CAN UNLEASH OH SHIT I THINK I AM BECOMING ADDICTED TO THIS AS THE TASTE. IT IS TAKING OVER MY THOUGHTS_.' as she is trying her best to drink all of it.

It takes a full five minutes until finally, Naruto's cock calms down from unleashing so much sperm as Narumi removes it from her mouth as there's some leftover in her mouth as some of it fall on her breasts, Her stomach looks about three months full of cum. "S-So m-much c-cum Naru~sama." Said Narumi

"Oh we are not done my lovely Slave yet now it is time for me to fuck you," said Naruto as he grabs her left up to her and place her above him with his cock against her pussy with Narumi say "w-wait Naru-sama! n-need to use the anti-pregnancy jutsu on me!"

"Oh I know but trust me I am not ready to be a father yet so Do it that is an order." Said Naruto as he sees Narumi doing the hand signs.

Meanwhile, for the other two, Naruhi is now on Natsumi's face having her pussy licked as she sees of what about to happen with Naruto and Narumi as she says, "looks like they are about to have sex~" as she is moaning more.

'Oh I hope I am fucked soon as well I want my Naru~sama to fuck me as well soon' said Natsumi in her thoughts as she licking Naruhi's pussy more.

As for Narumi, she had placed the jutsu on herself, and she's ready to go as she sees Naruto's massive cock, and she couldn't help by saying "i-it's som-massive N-Naru-sama."

"Oh yes, it now shows me that ass of yours." Orders Naruto as Narumi does so as she facing the other way with Naruto smirks as he sees how fat and massive her ass is, and Naruto then thrust his cock between her ass cheeks and Narumi moans by surprised by that, as she is blushing badly as she says "N-Naru-s-sama w-what a-are you doing?"

"Oh, you know a titjob this is an assjob where my cock is between your asscheeks. I did this to Naruhi, and I think a gang bang will be soon. For all three of my slaves but for now your all mine" as he is thrusting his cock between her asscheeks with Narumi moaning from this while blushing as she's never done this to his, but she is starting to like it.

After twenty minutes Naruto cums all over her back marking her as his property as Narumi is feeling the warm sperm on her back as she is shaking a bit as she says with a blush on her"s-so warm~~ It feels s-so n-nice~~~."

"Well I hope your ready your pussy is next to claim my naughty slave." said Naruto as he smacks her ass but then thinks and puts his cock at her asshole entrance, all before Narumi could respond to all of that as she screams to high heaven as she screamed out her words "MASTER YOUR LAIR! YOU SAID MY PUSSY NOT MY ASS." as she feels Naruto thrusting into her ass as he answers her.

"Sorry, my sister slave! Is that your ass just too tempting to resist! How massive it is as will how it jiggles! I could not resist it. I OWN YOU AND IT. IT IS MINE TO TOUCH AND GRAB WHENEVER I WANT, AND NOTHING WILL STOP ME!" says Naruto as he thrust harder into Narumi's ass as she screams louder with her hands on above her breasts as their bouncing like crazy as she started to sweat with her scream out "DAMN IT MASTER YOUR TEARING MY ASS APART, PLEASE BE MORE GENTLE WITH MY POOR ASS! IF YOU DO, I WILL DANCE FOR YOU WHENEVER YOU WISH, and PLEASE BE A BIT MORE GENTLE" as she doesn't know how much more her ass could take with Naruto's massively thick cock in her ass.

While with Naruhi and Natsumi, the other Uzumaki sisters are doing the scissoring position as their rubbing their pussies to each other while their moaning wildly, "Oh Naru~sama did the same thing to me when we fucked the first time, and since then he did all things to me~" said Naruhi as she moans louder, While Natsumi is hoping Naru~sama will do the same to her.

While Narumi screaming wildly with her hands all over her hair as she couldn't take it as Naruto thrusting his cock more into her ass as he says "I am about to Cum get ready to take my load my naughty slut" as he thrusting into Narumi's ass more with her screaming out "NO NOT IN MY ASS PLEASE MASTER ANYWHERE BUT THERE." as she screaming more with Naruto thrusting his cock more faster.

Then He came into Narumi's ass, and she screamed even louder as Naruto's sperm is filling her up with her screaming getting more prominent and she feels it too as she cries "HOLY SHIT MASTER YOU MARKING MY ASS AS YOUR PROPERTY. SO MUCH CUM" as she is losing her mind badly, so much she falls forward with Naruto's cock come out of her ass with sperm still spraying out of his cock as Narumi lands on the floor, Her back was resprayed.

Naruto after cumming lines up with her pussy and rubs the tip against her pussy as Narumi says "w-wait N-Naru-sama, l-let me-AHH." Naruto didn't let her finish because he had thrust his cock into her pussy in a rough way, Naruto grabs hold of her ass and is thrusting like a wild animal into Narumi's pussy with Naruhi scream out "YOUR THRUSTS ARE TOO ROUGH AND STRONG NARU-SAMA. YOU'RE BREAKING ME. PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU HAVE MERCY WITH MY PUSSY."

"Well this will show whom you master is my Sex slave sister and now You have to join Naruhi in my harem of slaves!" says Naruto as he keeps thrusting his cock into Narumi's pussy rough like with Narumi screaming louder with her breasts bouncing like crazy.

Naruto lays down on her then grabs her breasts and fondles them as he is thrusting into her pussy even more, as Naruto starts licking her ear as Narumi screaming even more.

Then Naruto whispers "Good ahead Narumi shout out whom you belong to and who is the only one allowed to fuck you."

Narumi could not take it anymore "YOU I BELONG TO NARU-SAMA I AM NOTHING MORE THAN YOUR SEX SLAVE TO DO WITH WHATEVER YOU WISH OF ME PLEASE MORE MASTER I HAVE LOST MY MIND TO YOU AND YOUR COCK I AM YOUR PROPERTY" as she rolling her eyes upward as she screaming louder, Naruto smiles and then he cums inside of her pussy and while that happens to the collar. It gained some gems, and the tag turns to silver with the Uzumaki symbol with the number 2 on it as Narumi screams with all her heart out.

Hours later

Natsumi who is kneeling on the bed as she is facing a gang of Naruto which is Naruto and his clones as two clones is hammering their cocks into Naruhi's and Narumi's pussies as both are screaming as Natsumi say "Oh some many masters to please. Please master use me I am on the jutsu so no pregnancy. So please fuck me as hard as you want" as she blushing badly.

Naruto, the real one, grabs her and lifts her up and says "good, cause you will be screaming my name all night long" Naruto then puts her pussy around his cock and she screams while the clones surround her as their start having their way with her.

With two, Naruto and his clone, fucking her pussy and ass as Natsumi scream with all she has as she going crazy with lust, She is losing her mind but she is thinking 'Yes right there master show my body it is your property no matter what happens it all belongs to your my mind, heart, body, and soul are all yours' as soon enough, a cock gets into her mouth thus getting face fuck.

Time skip Nighttime

Naruto along with two of his clones as all three of his slaves are riding them, Naruhi who looks seven months pregnant is riding the real Naruto. They are loving this and Natsumi has a collar with gems and the tag is bronze with Uzumaki symbol with the number three on it.

As all three scream out "WE ARE YOURS FOREVER AND EVER NARU-SAMA."

"Good and there will be many joining us in the future and I will need people to keep the others in line but we will find out later" said Naruto as he and his clones watching all three of the Uzumaki sisters riding their cocks more, Their breasts are bouncing like crazy as they keep going for the next of the night with nonstop sex.

Lemon over

The morning

In the Kitchen.

Kushina looks at Naruto as she sees that two more of her daughters are now their brother's slave as she say "Wow Naruto-Kun why did you not tell us this?" as she surprised about this as Naruto with a sorry look on him as he says "sorry about that Kaa-san, but yeah I did" as everyone but Sasuke as he's not home, But Naruto's sisters are thinking 'Oh is he planning something this might be good or bad I don't know.' Thought Jasmine and Naruko.

Naruto is surrounded by his slaves and is loving this and thinking 'So I will have more women as slaves your next Jasmine, Naruko and Mito be ready.' as he makes plans of how to get them as Mito who is thinking is, ' _there really should learn to use the sound blocking seals, because all that screams, I had to go all night to relieve myself, sigh, I miss sex'_ as she drinks her tea as she is unaware that she will soon belong to someone new.

Things are about to get more interesting.

—

 ***one of the crew told blaze that some parts of the carrier are missing***

 **P: WHAT PARTS ARE MISSING. ARGH *I use my powers to take the carrier to the demon story for repairs while Dealt and Blaze Stays in this story.***

 **D:*come up to blaze with the parts that went as they look shiny and clean* um where's the carrier?**

 **P: Demon way *Blaze snaps his fingers, and the parts head to the Demon way story***

 **D:so I'm guessing we stuck here because I went my way to clean the critical parts of the carrier.**

 **P: Yeah but we will be dealing with two stories now, but this is important the ages of Naruto and his sisters with, Hinata, Akarui, Hana with her siblings and Itomi and her twin.**

 **P: Naruhi, Narumi, Natsumi are 26 years old yes triplets.**

 **P: Jasmine, Hinata is 24 years old**

 **P: Itomi and Sarada are 28 years old**

 **P: Akarui is 22 years old**

 **P: Hana, Chihura, and Shura are 23 years old**

 **P: Naruto and Naruko are 16 years old**

 **P: So No one and that includes my partner does not forget.**

 **D:Yup, now then, time for the sign-off!**

 **P: Well this was an exciting chapter, and yes Naruto is a prince now NO FLAMES. Review and favorite.**

 **D:if you are new, that is, now laters. *I went off to get something to eat***

 **P: He will be back…. I hope…..**

—


	2. Chapter 2

—

 ***it's been a couple of days since Dealt went to get food and he hasn't come back***

 **P:*Blaze is reading a book while drinking a chocolate milkshake***

 ***yet there's still no sight of dealt***

 **P: Well seems the fool got lost and I don't feel like looking for him.**

 ***Blaze finished his milkshake as he is about to story the story***

 **P:*Blaze then snaps his fingers, and another milkshake appears* Well We don't own anything except the ocs in the story. However, I have to say I am having fun doing this story. WELL ON WITH THE STORY. *Blaze gets back to his book***

—

 **Naruto Master of Kunoichi**

 **Chapter 2 more slaves to claim**

It's been a week and a half since Naruto got two of his sisters into his slave along with Naruhi, and since then, he has been ganged up by many people, mainly the ones that wanted Narumi and Natsumi as their slaves but never could because well for self-evident answers but Naruto turn them down every time.

The worst was Sasuke Oh how Naruto wish he could kill that little bastard and be done with him forever but he couldn't for reasons that stop him doing so, besides that, he could kick Sasuke to a lake and won't see him for the rest of the day.

However, then it would be the loyal weak puppy slave Sakura to yell at Naruto with her damn voice but thanks to his sister slaves, their throw the pink hair girl away, Hoping that she will not be back for a damn month.

Naruto and his three sisters are returning from a mission, and that mission was outside the village to deliver a message to the Fire Daimyo the reason Naruto is sent is, that Naruto and his family are always welcomed to the Fire Daimyo's home. They would use hawks if they needed it there faster than any shinobi. However, this message was the monthly report from the Hokage, so right now all four of them are heading home and were told by The 5th Hokage to take some time off.

So Naruto told his sisters to take some time off and do whatever they want as it's been busy with missions for a week and a half now, and all three of them nods to that as they head off elsewhere, leaving Naruto by himself as he heads home.

What Naruto did not know if they are going to be buying some Sexy and naughty clothes for him to see them in. Yes, they love their master that much.

As Naruto enters the house as he sees Mito all by herself in the living room as she is drinking some tea as well reading a scroll which is seals which are really out of date and need to be updated to be better versions for today ninjas, with that, Naruto comes up to her and say.

"Hey Mito!" said Naruto as Mito stops of what she doing and look up to look at Naruto, "oh Naruto, your back, how was the mission?" said Mito as she puts away the scroll, "It was nice It was nice to see my cousin the Fire Daimyo again." Said Naruto. His Great grandfather was also the Fire Daimyo's grandfather same with his mothers so they are family, as Mito say "that's good to hear, now there something I been wanted to tell you for a while now" as Naruto confused about that as he sees her patting a spot next to her before she could tell him.

Naruto goes over to the seat and asks "What did you wish to tell me?" then he notices Mito giving him a serious face as she says "you young man need to learn how to use the sound poof seals. I have been hearing you and your slaves going at it like animals in heat!" as Naruto is a bit scared from that as he senses a bit of anger from her which it's rarely seen from Mito, Then that fear vanishes from Naruto "Well maybe that was the plan. But where are the other-" his cheek gets pull hard as she says "don't be overconfidence Naruto, some kunoichis will and can break that, let that be a lesson to you, just because you could get your sisters to be your slaves but it doesn't mean it's going to be easy" as she looks at him.

"Who said I was trying to be cocky. Look Mito you have been lonely for a long time I want to try and help you but even as a kid you wouldn't let me. So please just let me help you now." Naruto said, and Mito looks him as she says "you mean my unbearable frustration which is the need of having sex?" as she looks at Naruto as Naruto trying his best not to look at her massive breasts since she has the biggest breasts of the whole house after all.

Naruto looks Mito in the eyes and says "You are family Mito is it not a family's job to help each other out when they need help or are in sorrow and pain. It is our job to help each other right?" asked Naruto as Mito "what you said and well, you know what, follow me Naruto" said as she gets up with Naruto doing the same as the went over to Mito's room.

When they get to Mito's room Naruto says "Man, it has been a while since I was in here I was nine years old as I recall and you were teaching me the basics of seals as the others were out on missions." as Mito nodding as she says "indeed, now then, let me show how to use the seal that I talk about earlier"

Mito shows him how to use the seal, and Naruto has mastered it well. "Thank you mito. By the way, when was the last time we had spent time together besides this?" Asked Naruto

"Not for a while Why do you ask Naruto?" Asked Mito as she wonders of what he has in plan.

"Remember the message I used to give you when you were stressed I think that you could use one." Said Naruto as Mito smiles at the idea, so she goes to sit on her bed and waits for Naruto to give her that message.

Naruto gets behind her and starts to massage her shoulders which makes her moan because Naruto is a master of massages as she says "oh you have gotten so much better than the last time you give me a message, if I didn't know any better, it's like you're trying to seduce me" as she turned her eyes at Naruto with a smile.

"Not really but we all need to relax Hell I do give the Uzu triplets massages plus The Poor young lady Rina I believe that is Ducky-chan's slave and it helps them relax after dealing with Ducky-chan and his annoying banshee. You have no idea how much I want him to die really. Was Madara ever like that?" asked Naruto Mito as a deadpan face on her, "no not at all, Madara was a great man even though he gotten mad with power thanks to his eyes as well as how people treated him but still he was a great man, and if he ever meet Sasuke, he would be ashamed"

"Wow Madara was a great man, but I think there was something else that caused him to go mad," said Naruto

"Maybe you're right but you kinda remind me of him Naruto, but you know a mix with my late husband, Hashirama," said Mito as she smiles, "Really Tell me how. Also, I will need you lay on your front so I can get your back please." Said Naruto, Mito nods and before she does, she takes off her top and allowing her gigantic breasts to bounce with her bra on even without the bra they will not sag. She then lays on her front, and Naruto smiles.

Then he gets her back, and she is moaning a lot more now Naruto can get her easier hell he is getting harder by the second. Mito is getting turned on for some reason she has no clue how but no matter, she's enjoying this so much as Naruto keeps massaging her back more as Naruto rubbing away sore spots.

"So are you enjoying this Mito?" asked Naruto as Mito say "yes~ so much~~ you are working all my sore spots that I have been dealing with for a while now."

"Good to know now there is something else you should know Mito." Said Naruto as he keeps going and there is one more sore spot left which is on her lower back, near her huge plump ass, "Oh~~ What is that?" Asked a moaning Mito as Naruto got rid of the last one.

"I have you right where I want you." Said Naruto as he grabs her huge plump ass making her moan very loud as Mito say "w-what are you doing Naruto?" as she is moaning more, "I am going to make you feel like a woman again." Said Naruto but then Mito rise herself up which stops Naruto of what he's doing as he gets off of her as Mito faced him and said "if your going to make me feel like what a woman" she gets off her bed, as she undoes her bra and takes off her pants as well underwear "then you better fuck me real good."

Naruto then grabs her breasts and rubs the bulge in his pants against her pussy and says "When I am done you will be begging me to collar you and make you my slave." then he licks her ear with Mito moans loudly from that while blushing badly as she is enjoying it so much.

Lemon starts

Within 2 minutes, Naruto is sitting on the edge of the bed with no clothes on as Mito is on her knees as she stocking Naruto's massive as she says "for one so young, you have such massive cock~" in a husky voice "So I have been told why don't you give it some love from you." Suggested Naruto as Mito glady does so she starts licking it as she thinking ' _no wonder those sisters of his screaming so joyful, this cock is amazing~'_ Mito then takes Naruto's cock into her mouth and has some tongue action while giving him a blowjob as Naruto realizing how skilled she is as he feels like that he will cum in no time.

Naruto knows that he will have to step up his game to claim her. Soon he puts his hand on the top of her head forcing her to deep throat him, as Mito bobbing her head fast while sucking Naruto's cock as her thoughts are ' _My god he is bigger than my late husband I am so fucking glad I befriended Kyuubi so I could live longer as well as my youth cause I can know this young man~ but he's still 16 years old, only time could how big his cock will be~'_ as she keeps sucking Naruto's cock more and more as Naruto trying his best not to blow his load into Mito's mouth because she's very good at it.

' _God damn Mito is a master of this I am so going to try and keep her as a slave no way is anyone else getting a hold of this hot piece of ass. She will be MINE'_ Naruto said in his thought as he unknowing gather up his chakra and gathering it onto his cock, and his cock gets bigger by two itches which catch Mito off guard as she feels that Naruto's cock is now 16 inches, thus making it more thicker and harder then it was before, Mito is shocked that it just got bigger then it was back.

Mito thoughts are ' _h-he g-grew b-bigger. W-while I have it in my mouth! I might have bitten off more than I can chew I might have to explain the collars meaning soon to Naruto.'_ as Naruto notice this and wonders of what's going on, Then he feels His cock has gotten bigger.

So Naruto takes his cock out of Mito as it covered in Mito's saliva while Mito is breathing while as Naruto sees how bigger his cock is, "damn I did get bigger." Said Naruto then he feels Mito wraps her breasts around it and says "you did indeed~" as she takes it back into her mouth and Naruto moans from it Mito is now working hard as hell trying to get him to cum with her combo of blowjob and titfuck as Naruto is enjoying this as he moans louder as he feels like that he's about to cum in no time.

"I hope your ready Because I am about to cum Mito-chan I do hope that you will drink it all." Said Naruto with his hands on her head as Mito bobbing her head faster than before along with moving her breasts up and down.

Until finally, Naruto cums and it goes all down Mito's throat showing the bulge in her throat made by his cock and his cum she is gulping down as she drinking all of Naruto's gallons of sperm but there's still way too much for her as it soon enough become a challenged of the two Uzumakis, But then she removes her breasts and takes his cock entirely into her mouth as she's determined to beat Naruto and his sperm as there's still more coming out of the young Uzumaki male's cock.

It seems it is too much for mito to handle and she also feels her stomach inflating at a fast rate. She then has semen coming out oh her mouth and nose. So she removes Naruto's cock, and it is still going to her face, breasts and six months inflated stomach get covered in cum, with that Naruto is the winner as Mito says "you have so much sperm Naruto~ you could very well get everyone pregnant with one load of it~ I wonder how far you will go in the future." as Naruto says "who knows but for now, how about I fuck that ass of yours?" with Mito smile as she says "oh my how demanding~~this is the first time someone wants to fuck me in anal before~~."

"Are you kidding that ass of your has been turning heads for a long time man and woman, And I plan on claiming it before anyone else can even try to take it. Now Let's see that ass now!" Said Naruto as he grabs Mito and has her bend over on her bed with her massive plump ass jiggles as Mito lightly scream as she says "oh your so much rougher than hashirama when it comes to sex~~."

Naruto then Smacks her ass making it jiggle more and Mito moan like a whore. "Damn right you see Mito-chan you are a beauty that men would kill themselves to have. I want you, and I am going to take you for myself so get ready for the ride of your life," said Naruto

"Oh my~~ So forceful, so commanding~~ I can see why your sisters became your slaves~~~ are you planning to do the same to little old me~~" Mito as she likes this so much, as Naruto thrust his newly larger cock into Mito's ass as he says "yes I am!"

Mito screams like a two yen whore with how Naruto is dominating her. Naruto has a hold of her huge ass and is thrusting like a wild animal as Mito is screaming louder as she screams out "YOUR SO ROUGH. SO MANLY. SO A COCK MATCH WITH YOUR STYLE OF SEX. I LOVE IT. HASHIRAMA WAS A GENTLE LOVER, AND I DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART TO TELL HIM THAT I WANTED A ROUGH LOVER."

"Oh well Now you have one you Slut After fucking you I will add you as my slave to the growing group and you will Enjoy being with us I am now your master and you are now the slave of the Uzumaki prince!" says Naruto as he is thrusting into Mito's ass more with her ass jiggling like crazy while her gigantic breasts are being pushed against the bed as Mito screaming out more as she loves it so much.

Ten minutes later

Naruto is laying on the bed with Mito on top of him as he holds onto her legs as he thrust his cock into her ass more while her pussy is dripping like crazy with her breasts bouncing wildly as she screams out "OH FUCK YOU ARE SO GREAT I AM LOSING MY MIND PLEASE MORE FUCK ME MORE WITH YOUR MONSTER COCK PLEASE MORE!" as she going crazy with lust, as Naruto Thrusting his cock more into Mito's ass as he sees a faint glow of a collar on Mito's neck as the two keep going even more.

Mito is really losing her mind, and Naruto is really close to cumming into her ass "I hope your ready to take my cum into your ass Mito because I am about ready to cum." when Naruto said that, he just unleashes his load of sperm into Mito's ass with her scream out "OH GOD! There's SO MUCH SPERM. I Don't KNOW IF MY ASS COULD TAKE ALL OF YOUR SPERM Naruto."

Mito's stomach was inflating even more and until that she looks like she is twelve months pregnant, it take a good 5 or 10 minutes with Naruto cumming into her ass until finally it dies down with Mito breathing hard while sweating as she says "s-so i-intense~~" as she blushing badly "y-your a-a b-better lover than H-Hashirama~~ h-hands d-down"

Naruto then has her bent over again, and her stomach is sloshing around with all of the cum inside. "Now Mito I want you to beg me to fuck your pussy. So BEG!" demanded Naruto as he smacks her ass again which doing so, some of Naruto's sperm come out of it as Mito says while shaking her lower half "p-please N-Naruto-sama~ my pussy feels so lonely for a long time, and it needs a company of a cock to be happy~" Mito then use the anti-pregnancy Justus on herself "I beg of you Naruto-sama~ fuck my pussy and fuck me real hard!"

Naruto smiles knowing that he has won and she will be his. Naruto then grabs her hips and thrusts his cock into her pussy making her scream as that scream is full of happiness as she screams out "IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HAD A COCK IN ME. THANK YOU NARUTO-SAMA."

Naruto then Grabs her Gigantic Double K cup breasts and pulls her back to his chest and has her face the full body mirror "Tell me mito what do you see when you look into the mirror right now. Because I wonder, how will your late husband react if he sees you being my slut." said Naruto, Mito looked in the mirror and screamed out "I SEE YOU TURNING ME INTO NOTHING BUT YOUR WHORE, SLUT, SEX SLAVE AND A CUM DUMPER. PLEASE MORE NARU~SAMA FUCK ME MORE." as Naruto smiles upon that as he thinking ' _now I got her and she is all mine now and the rest of time even in death she is my property.'_

Naruto is thrusting his cock into Mito's pussy even more while pinching her nipples which are her weak spots, Mito screams louder by that as she screams out "NOT MY NIPPLES NARU-SAMA. There ARE VERY SENSITIVE." as her pussy is gotten tighter than before.

"Damn my naughty slut think about this I can make you feel this good just submit to me, and you will never be lonely ever again," says Naruto as he is thrusting into her pussy even more with him pitching more of her nipples as Mito screaming louder than before, "YES. IF IT MEANS HAVING SEX LIKE THIS. I'M YOUR SLAVE NARU-SAMA. SO PLEASE FUCK ME. FUCK YOUR NEWLY MADE SLAVE."

Naruto keeps fucking Mito like no tomorrow thirty minutes later

"Get ready my slut I am going to cum and inflate that stomach of yours even more than before so I hope you are ready," said Naruto as he cums inside of Mito's pussy and filling up her insides with his sperm as Mito screams the loudest as she can.

20 minutes later

Naruto and Mito are now in the 69 position with Mito on top of Naruto as she sucking on Naruto's cock while Naruto is fingering her pussy as well ass as he says "Oh yes I am so going to enjoy having you all to myself and maybe I can learn more seals and make them with you my slutty Uzumaki Slave" as he fingering both of her holes more with Mito sucking his cock more and more then take it out of her mouth and starts licking it like a lollipop while blushing badly as a collar finally forms around her neck, The collar has gems, and the Tag is Crystal with the number Four and the Uzumaki symbol on it which are very clear.

Lemon end

Hours later

His three slaves come home with bags in hand and he to Naruto's room but they find Naruto naked sitting on his bed with mito who looks like she is twenty-eight months pregnant is licking his cock, and then they see the collar as Naruhi say "y-you made Mito-san your slave? Which no one could beside her late husband?" as she is shocked and the same goes for the other two, "Well from what Mito has told me he was a gentle lover but I was able to get her with a message then I dominated her like a slut. Isn't that right Mito-chan?" Said Naruto

Mito stops licking and says "Yes Naru~sama. You are so~~~ Much better than Hashirama~~~ I am your property~~~." Said Mito in a sexy voice and she rubs her swollen stomach that has plugs keeping the cum in her ass and Pussy.

"Mito-chan I am wondering How did this all start and what do the different tags on the collars mean?" Asked Naruto, Mito looks at him and says.

"In the case, time for a history lesson," Said Mito.

"What about the collars Mito-chan?" Asked Naruto

"The collars that you see are the different groups that you could have and with you well Naru~sama you are going to have many slaves so the groups are being made and the numbers right now are different. If Naru~sama Chooses, he can make us alphas of the groups. Now, this has happened before, and a master had put in place the Alpha Council. The alpha slaves were a council to talk about things like punishments if a fight broke out between a slave of one group and the slave of another. Now if a master wishes to marry a slave than a Diamond would appear on the tag to show that they are married along with the ring. Now back to the Alpha. An alpha can put forward a vote to have a new alpha join but over all the master can stop it if he wishes." Explained Mito

The group is nodding "So Naru~sama could make us alphas if he wished to but it is up to him and him alone. The Alpha council also keep the others in their groups in line." Said Mito who is rubbing up against Naruto's leg with her breasts. "Also another thing about the collars is the slave will not get pregnant Unless the master wants it," said Mito.

Then Naruto asks "but how did the collar come to be and why only kunoichi?

"The collars came to be so that both parties can find each other and to make sure that no one tries to sell them if the Kunoichi were caught. Now there are times when the collar is so weak that another master can break it and take the kunoichi for themselves. For Example Sasuke and Rina. Rina does not want to be Ducky-chans slave so someone can break it and take her for themselves." said Mito

They nod, and Mito says "As for Kunoichi think of it as a bond of the one they love and themselves." as Naruto says, "but why?"

Mito thinks about like trying to remember, "well, Back during the times before the sage of six paths there were more women then there were men. So women found out that the one they were destined for many other women had agreed to share and the collars are chokers, and the men also had something as well. Now there were many weak men more than strong men, in fact there one person who tried to make both Kami and Yami be his slaves and he would be had done it if it wasn't for the fact he gotten burn to death by Amaterasu, for what reason? No one knows" say Mito.

As all of four of them wondering about that as Mito then say "well that's enough of the history lesson! I will tell your Kaa-san that I'm your slave Naru-sama. However, I just remembered they are all on a mission, but Kushina will be back soon."

"Before you do I am ordering you Not to remove those plugs Mito-chan." Said Naruto as Mito looks at Naruto with a smile "oh I wasn't planning to anyway~~" Mito then puts on her Kimono and walks out while swaying her hips then says "for the meantime, why not you have fun with your sisters until it's dinner time" as she walks as all of Naruto's sister slaves look at him as they waiting for Naruto to give the order.

Time Skip

Two days later

Naruto is walking around the village, with only Mito as the others are doing something else today, which is helping out Kushina cleaning the house, and speaking of Kushina, she was stunned that her son was able to have Mito as his slave since many have tried and failed badly, after Mito returned to Naruto's room he made her alpha of the crystal group. Her tag changed there is now a Crown over the Uzumaki symbol, and the number is now one.

Mito Still has not removed the plugs from her pussy and ass, so her stomach is still sloshing around with her Naru~sama's cum.

Besides that, it's been a pleasant and pleasant walk so far, even if many guys were giving Naruto looks of anger that he had gotten someone like Mito as his slave, Then they hear a voice they know very well they turn to see Ducky-chan along with his two slaves, Sakura who is looking lovingly at Sasuke while Rina seem unhappy as always but gets a bit brighter when she sees Naruto, "Hey loser how did you get her you are weak as hell she should be serving the mighty Uchiha family not your weak ass clan" said Sasuke as Naruto who just sighs as he thinking 'here we go again' as he says "you do know that most of your clan is gone right? Thanks to Itomi making sure that their rebellion and arrogance haven't gone through and cause a civil war within Konoha!"

Sasuke is crazy "SO WHAT LOSER THE UCHIHA IS STILL THE TOP OF THE CLAN FOOD CHAIN WE ARE THE ELITES" after he yelled that, Mito stepped up and asked "Really? Did they not rule a country like Uzumaki? Oh wait no they didn't, since most of your clan members are so weak, the only ones that I deem strong are, Madara, Itomi and your mother, you, on the other hand, are nothing at all the clan brag about themselves. So the Uchiha are not royal at all, but Naru~sama is a prince in blood" as she hugs Naruto close to her which such sight angers Sasuke badly.

So Much that, he comes up to her and about to grab her collar and break it to show that he's stronger and better master to her than Naruto, but when he pulls it is stronger than he thought then Mito grabs his arm and slams her palm against his elbow breaking it. She then palm thrusts his chest then stomach and does much damage. She then throws him into a building, and half of him is stuck in the wall as she says "never touch me or my collar again, and you!" she looks at Rina startled by Mito's stare as Mito say "You don't look happy about being with that little brat so how did you end up as his slave?" as Rina looks down and about to explain but Sakura bumps in.

"What are you talking about. Rina is honored to be chosen to be Sasuke-sama's slave just like I'm!" said Sakura as she stands pound then say "and you should be! Cause he's a much better choice then Baka here!"

Then mito looks at her with a stare that can even scare Madara Uchiha. "You have no right to speak to me like that little girl The Uzumaki clan are far more powerful than what you think for the Uchiha it took one person to deal with them. For the Uzumaki, it took armies of three countries for Uzu to fall. So you will NOT talk that way to your better am I understood." Demanded Mito still with the scary stare which Sakura is pissing herself in fear.

Mito look back at Rina, "so explain yourself who are you that brat's slave?" said Mito, "I never wanted to be, but I had no choice the civilian council forced my parents into agreeing to be Sasuke's slave. It was either that, or they would have removed me from the shinobi program with a forged letter written by the Fire Daimyo and Hokage so I had no choice whatsoever and the brat has been after me for years." Explained Rina, as Naruto hears this, he makes a mental note of sending a letter to his cousin, The Fire Lord about this.

"So you were forced to be his slave yeah this brat has no honor If Madara were revived he would not be happy with how Sasuke turned out." said Mito as she puts her head "me and Naruto will see what we could do, for now, have a joyful day if you could" said Mito as Both Naruto and Mito resume their walk. Rina is thinking _'I hope that someone can get me out of this someday I don't wish to bare that brats kids'_ as she sighs as she sees Sakura trying to get Sasuke out of the wall.

Later at the back of the house

"Oh, Mito you will be teaching me how to do that Right?" Asked Naruto. "Oh of course I will Naru~sama~ Anything for you~~~~" says Mito as she is teaching Naruto of some of the seals that she knows for the time being, as Jasmine who is watching them train from her window as she thinks of how this comes to be as how Naruto, her brother had done.

'I remember when Naruto was just a sweet little boy but why is he like this I know he loves us and his sisters including I love him more than a sister should but why is this happening.' thought Jasmine with her arms under her triple H cup breasts pushing them up as she is wondering of what she should do.

Time skip a couple of hours later.

Naruto is walking to his room after he gave Mito the order to remove the plugs in her shower but when he arrived at the door of his office, he sees Jasmine standing there, and he knows that she is waiting for him, "Hello Jasmine-Nee-chan how are you. The civilian council still being a pain in the ass?" said Naruto as Jasmine answer "no, thanks to Lady Hokage, they finally back off and was given a final warning if their do something like that on me again, they will be disbanded for good but enough of that, there's something else I want to walk about something", "Oh what is that Nee-chan?" Asked Naruto.

Jasmine comes up to him and says "first off, I want to of what you been doing as well how you were able to get three of our sisters to be your slaves as well Mito" Jasmine asked, Naruto pulls her into his room. "Naruhi, she volunteered, Mito was lonely, and I wanted to help her out. Naruhi also told me a little secret of my sisters it seems," said Naruto as he closed his door and put up a sound barrier.

"W-what s-secret?" said Jasmine as she starting to get nervous, Naruto walks up to her and his face is very close to her "Oh that my sisters love me more than sisters should love their brothers" say Naruto as Jasmine is blushing badly as she looks away but she keeps looking back then look away, "I d-don't k-know w-what y-you t-talking about" says Jasmine, Naruto smiles.

"Don't try and play me for a fool Jasmine I have learned well and you are the same as the other sisters of mine," said Naruto as he grabs her left breast which makes Jasmine moans from it while blushing badly.

Lemon starts

Jasmine says "n-no y-you can't N-Naruto! I-I'm your sister." then Naruto kisses her deeply which makes her blush redder as her thoughts are 'OH MY GOD NARUTO IS FINALLY KISSING. MY LITTLE BROTHER IS FINALLY KISSING ME OH JUST LIKE IN MY DREAMS IT IS WONDERFUL' as Naruto sees that Jasmine is wearing a button shirt, that means he could do this once he breaks off the kiss and grabs her shirt and rip it open with the buttons sent flying, Naruto sees a red lace bra holding back her Triple H cup breasts. "Naughty big sister hoping I would fuck you huh."

"N-No i-it i-is f-for m-my b-boyfriend." Said Jasmine which it's big lie as everyone knows that Jasmine has no boyfriend, Naruto grabs onto her breasts and says "that's a lie Jasmine and you know it, tell me the truth" he starts folding her breasts which makes her moan loudly while blushing badly, Jasmine shakes her head.

"The hard way then Oh very well Nee-chan." Naruto has his left hand go under her bra and pinches her nipple "OK OK I will TELL THE TRUTH. I ALWAYS HOPE AND DREAM THAT YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME. ME AT YOUR MERCY." Jasmine yells with Naruto smile as he says "good."

10 minutes later

Naruto has her bent over with her pants in his hands, and he rips them off, and he sees a red thong as he places his cock between her huge fat ass cheeks which she felt it and says "W-what a-are you doing Naruto?" Asked a nervous Jasmine, Naruto answer "oh simple, I'm about to assjob with your ass cheeks wrap around my cock."

"You mean what I am feeling is YOUR COCK?" Shouted a shocked Jasmine as she now knows that her little brother has a massive cock and he's only 16 years old and Naruto starts thrusting his cock between her asscheek with Jasmine starts moaning as she feels Naruto moving his cock.

'Oh shit HOW THE FUCK IS THAT MONSTER SUPPOSE TO FIT INSIDE OF ME!' said Jasmine in her thoughts as she is moaning more and more as she feeling Naruto's cock thrusting between her asscheek as she blushing more as she hears Naruto say "I hope your ready because I am about to cum!"

Jasmine moans more as she feels Naruto thrusting his cock between her asscheeks faster, faster as she blushing more until finally, She feels his cum on her back it feels so warm as she founds out that her little brother can fire tons of sperm, as Naruto removes his cock from between her asscheeks as he says "how then, which of your holes should I fuck first?"

Jasmine starts to shake her ass making it jiggle as she is waiting for Naruto to decide of what he should to do her, then Naruto gets it as he says "why not I fuck both of them at the same time."

"H-How d-do you p-plan that?" Asked Jasmine as she should know that answer as she sees Naruto makes a cross hand sign as other Naruto appeared beside him, Jasmine is shocked when they have her face the real Naruto. The clone has his cock at her ass hole, and Naruto at her pussy and Naruto rip her thong off then take off her bra.

Jasmine's breasts bounce when the bra comes off as she is blushing badly, Naruto says "your all mine! Moreover, both of your holes will remember that!" as he and his clone stove their cocks into Jasmine's pussy and ass at the same time with her scream out "BOTH AT THE SAME TIME YOU'RE TRYING TO DESTROY ME." as both of her holes are tight as hell as both Naruto say "That is the plan to ruin you so no other man can take you from me ever again" as Jasmine scream out "THERE'S NO OTHER MAN I WANT! Because I WANTED ONLY YOU."

"That is good to hear so will you become your little brother's property for the rest of your life?" Asked Naruto who grabs her breasts as he and his clone thrusting into Jasmine's holes as she Jasmine screams louder and louder as she is going crazy with lust.

Two hours later

Naruto is on top of Jasmine with his clone under her as their on the bed as their thrusting into her holes as Jasmine is screaming "I don't KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I COULD TAKE WITH YOU AND YOUR CLONE COCKS IN ME."

"WE ARE ABOUT TO CUM JASMINE TO GET REALLY TO GET FILLED UP" yelled Naruto and his clone as their thrusting their cocks more and more into Jasmine until finally their unload their sperm into her with Jasmine scream like never before in her life as she screams out "YOUR FILLING ME UP NARU~SAMA More, PLEASE FILL ME MORE LET ME HAVE YOUR CUM SLOSHING AROUND IN MY STOMACH." as she gets filled up with Naruto and his clone's sperm.

4 hour later

Naruto along a group of his clones as their spraying their sperm on all over her body as she semi passed out "Well Jasmine I need to hear you say it before I make you my slave" say Naruto as Jasmine says after she licks some off of her face "Please Naru~sama make me your slave. Fuck me whenever you wish to enslave me. I only want to be owned by you and no one else. Please collar me Naru~sama" as she says that, a collar forms on her as it is a Ruby tag with the Uzumaki symbol and it has the number four on it.

Naruto smiles upon that as he and his clones about to have their way with her once again, and soon enough Naruto and Jasmine went all out on all night long.

Lemon over

12 hours later

Jasmine is laying there with her stomach looking like she is thirty months pregnant and Mito and the triplets are in the room as their sleeping as Naruto who also asleep, and he's dreaming too.

Naruto's dream

Naruto is talking to Kushina while she is playing with herself and she's naked too "come on Naruto~~ I know you want to fuck this Milf so bad~," and she's not alone, Hinata is there too as she and she is behind Kushina groping Her breasts as she says "come on Naruto~ we're waiting for ~~" as she and Kushina about to kiss but then.

Dream end

There is a knock at Naruto's door "Onii-chan get up now." It was Naruko as Naruto is waking as he hears Naruko saying "it's time for breakfast!" while knocking until the knocking stops as Naruto gets up and pops a few of his joints then gets some clothes on before he heads to the kitchen.

He sees Naruko only making breakfast. "Naruko-chan where is everyone else?" Asked Naruto as Naruko say "oh well their off doing some stuff like Kaa-san along with the others are out doing missions, don't care about Sasuke, and everyone else is either gone out to train or something else."

"Ok, so what are you making?" Asked Naruto as he sits at the table with Naruko say "oh just simple, bacon and eggs with toast."

After Naruko made Breakfast they sat down to eat and talk then their four sisters along with mito came down to breakfast as Naruko notice a glow on them, and she wonders why, ' t _hey been like this for a while now'_ Then she saw the collars with the Uzumaki symbols ' _Oh so that is why they are onii-chan's slaves no wonder, sigh their so lucky'_ as she wants to be Naruto's slave as well.

"Well I have somethings I need to do, and I know Ducky-chan will bug me again so Mito, you and I are going to get some more seal materials," said Naruto

"Understood Naru~sama." Said Mito as she smiles as Naruto adds in "and for you four, See if there's any mission for us to take"

"Yes, Naru~sama." Said all four of his older sisters as Naruko feel left out as she sees each of them leave once they finished eating their breakfast until it's just her on the table as she lets out a sigh, "I want to belong to onii-chan but how. I know maybe I can go on a mission outside of the village with them." Said Naruko as she finished up and goes wash up then head out.

The sisters came back with a mission for to deal with bandits but then they think about Naruko who is the only one among their siblings that hasn't become a slave to their brother as well had sex with but with a title that Naruko had gotten, The untamed Kunoichi.

"So what do we do about Naruko?" Asked Naruhi as their sitting there as their thinking about it, then Narumi say "well why not Naruto and Naruko have a fight, and if Naru-sama wins, Naruko will be his"

"That Might work, or he could do what he did to Mito" said Natsumi as the others nod but then "any of these could work but Naruko is kind feisty though" said Mito who is next them which scared all of them as their wonder how long as she been there, with Naruhi asked "I thought you were with Naru-sama Mito" as Mito answered "oh I'm, I'm just a clone" as she smiles.

"Please don't do that again. Moreover, your right Naruko is Feisty but Not to Naruto. She wants to make Naruto proud of her. Plus she does not want to be seen as weak by him." said Natsumi with Mito thinking then says "while that is true, so the best way for them to do it, well leave them alone together."

"That could also work, and the untamed Kunoichi ends I never liked that title for Naruko-chan." Said Narumi as everyone else looks at her and all said: "it fits her Narumi, cause she never let anyone tame her when he or she tried to make her their slave."

"Naruto is not just anyone remembers when they were babies in their crib together she cuddled up to him. IT WAS SO CUTE!" Said, Jasmine, as their hearts popping out as then Naruto comes in with the Real Mito, Naruto sees they are planning something "Ok what are you girls planning and should I feel sorry for the Target or Targets?" Asked Naruto as all of them look at each other and said "maybe" as their smile as Mito's clone pops away and she knows of what is going on as she says "if I could say something Naru-sama, why not you ask Naruko come along with us since it's been forever you two spend time together"

Naruto thinks about it for a minute and says "Yeah it would be a good Idea" as their hear Naruko outside as there's a loud bone cracking with Mito with her hand on her cheek as she says "oh she's at it again, these people never stop" as she opens the door and see a bleeding Sasuke on the ground with a fist mark on his face with Sakura in tears as she shaking Sasuke to see if he's alive or not, while Rina sighs at that she really hates Sasuke.

"When will you ever learn Ducky-chan," says Naruko as she blows on her Knuckles but then a Rich looking ninja come up to her and ask her to be his slave, She kicks him in the crotch the punches him so hard in the jaw she breaks it. "Ask me that again, and I will tear out your tongue and make you eat it. Nod if you understand and if not, I will do the same with your fake nose as well." said an angry Naruko as she's indeed her mother's daughter. The man nods so fast they thought his head would fly off.

"Good," said Naruko as she lets him go which he runs away with tears running down his face, He is heading to the hospital which has been filling up a lot because of Naruko.

Once Naruko enters the house, Naruto asks her if she would like to come along to a mission they got, "Sure onii-chan what is the mission" as Narumi informs them that it's an about problems with a group of bandits as their attacking a nearby village, Naruko nods to agreed that she will come along.

Time skip a few hours later.

They get to the village and set up a defense since it seems the bandits attack at night but during the day their do nothing at all, which gives them enough time to set up traps for the Bandits, now as it night time.

Naruto and Naruko are on the lookout as they are waiting for the bandits to attack, "so how have you been Naruko?" Naruto ask as Naruko answer "I've been good, besides having countless guys and a few girls were trying to get me as their slave, in kind, rough, and tricky ways possible but you know me" she pops her Knuckles "I always beat the crap out of them, except one, I throw him all way outside of the village, and no one had seen him since"

"Damn but what if it was someone you trusted?" Asked Naruto as Naruko looks at him "I have good friends don't get me wrong, but outside of our list of friends, there are no good ones as there are too weak for me."

"I see, so no one fits your standards of being a master for you?" Naruto asked As Naruko say "that would be you Naruto."

"Oh rea-" Naruto was cut off as The bandits started their attack, Naruto makes a clone to let everyone know as well as hide, everyone hid while the ninjas were ready to spring the trap which it's a barrage of kunai with tags tied to them, The ninja come out and attack.

Time Skip

After a long battle, that lasted for hours until the sun rises with all the bandit on the ground dead, The team are clearing out the bodies.

The only ones that ain't cleaning up the bodies are Naruto and Naruko as the two went to the campsite for reasons they did not say.

At the campsite

Naruko is moaning Because her brother has her breasts in his hands squeezing them to his heart content as the two looking at each as their kisses each other.

Lemon starts

As Naruto takes off Naruko's clothes off along with her bra, allowing her breasts to bounce, as the two kissing each other more.

Then Naruto disconnects the kiss and says "So the untamed Kunoichi wanted to be dominated by her brother" as he is squeezing her breasts more as Naruko says with a blush on her "b-because I w-wanted to be yours! Also, yours a alone.", "Oh, you Naughty little sister SLUT. You will be mine even if you didn't want it," says Naruto as he starts fingering her pussy and to his surprise, she's very wet there.

"Oh My younger twin sister is so slutty imagining your older twin brother fucking you and I bet in front of others" says Naruto as he fingers her more with Naruko moaning loudly, as she says "YES IN FRONT OF ALL THE LOSERS THAT WANTED ME AS THEIR SLAVE I IMAGINING YOU FUCKING ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE" as Naruto kisses her deeply while keep squeezing her left breast while Naruto's right is fingering her more.

Naruto licks her ear making her shiver then he whispers "I want to see that ass without anything in it even the thong I am feeling you naughty slut" with Naruko moaning more as well blushing badly.

15 minutes later

Naruko is on her hands and knees with her ass facing Naruto with nothing on it as Naruto place his cock between her ass as he says "I think I'm going for your ass first Naruko" Then he smacks her ass making it jiggle and making her moan then he grabs it and says "This is now mine" as he thrust his cock into her ass with Naruko scream atop of her lungs with her eyes wide open as she's feels how thick, massive and Hard Naruto's cock is as she screams out "YES MY ASS IS ALL YOUR GROPE IT TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT, SMACK IT, FUCK IT DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO MY ASS IT IS YOUR PROPERTY" as there are hearts in her eyes as Naruto smiles as he starts slamming his cock into Naruko's tight ass with no mercy at all.

Less in a minute, Naruto Left her upward while holding her by her sides as he is slamming his cock deeper into Naruko's ass with her screaming out of how much she's enjoying this "YES ONII-SAMA FUCK MY PHAT JIGGLY BUBBLE ASS ALL YOU WANT WHENEVER YOU WANT. IT IS YOURS ALL YOURS NO MATTER WHAT." as her breasts are bouncing nonstop with Naruto slamming his cock into her ass even more than before as it goes deeper and deeper.

Naruto then Grabs her breasts and starts to Fondle them, and she is screaming louder as the two keeping as the whole tent is begun to fill up with the smell of lust, love, and sweat, ' _with Naruko, I had made all of my sisters into my slaves! Also, fuck Naruko has one tight ass. I'm going to cum soon.'_

' _I AM FINALLY BEING FUCKED BY ONII-SAMA. HE IS MAKING ME HIS PROPERTY FOREVER NO OTHER LOSER CAN HAVE ME THE UZUMAKI PRINCE IS THE TRUE RULER OF THE UZUMAKI. NO ONE CAN TOUCH HIS SISTERS, AND THE FORTUNE OF THE UZUMAKI IS HIS ALONE NO ONE WILL TAKE IT EVER. Please ONII-SAMA FUCK ME MORE AND PLEASE FUCK AND DESTROY MY PUSSY ONLY FOR YOU'_ said Naruko in her mind as she is going crazy with Naruto slamming his cock into her ass even more until finally.

Naruto cums right into her ass making her scream very loud with Naruko shaking badly as she feels Naruto's sperm filling her up significantly with her shout out "SO MUCH SPERM. IT'S FILLING ME SO MUCH. T-THAT IM GOING C-CUMMING."

Naruko does cum, but Naruto's sperm is inflating her stomach a bit. Then the shadow of a collar appears on Naruko's and at that same time, Naruto redrew his cock out of her ass and let the remaining of his sperm covers Naruko up with it, Naruko looks at Naruto with a puppy look and says "Onii-sama put it back in I need your cock to please onii-sama." Begged Naruko as she shook her ass making it jiggle more and it is enticing Naruto as Naruto say "as you wish!" as he thrust his cock into her pussy with Naruko scream out "OH GOD."

As Naruto sees a little blood coming out. "It is good to know my slutty sister is a virgin that means I have taken all your firsts" with Naruko replying "YES. You HAVE ONII-SAMA. I'M COMPLETELY YOURS. NO ONE COULD EVER HAVE ME EXPECT FOR YOU."

Naruto Thrusts into her pussy more then grabs her breasts, and he has her back meet his chest while groping her breasts which are Triple G cup and they feel soft as hell.

Two hours later

Naruto is now laying on his back on the ground with Naruko riding him as she is screaming while folding her breasts "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR COCK ONII-SAMA. WITH WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME. I CAN'T HELP BUT THINK ABOUT YOU AND YOUR MASSIVE COCK IN ME." as she starts sucking on her left breasts while riding Naruto's cock more, Naruto then Smacks her ass and said "Yes I own you slut, and I will keep you for myself I plan on being greedy with my slaves" as he see Naruko riding his cock even more but then, everyone arrived back and he or she know what is going on.

The others join in as Naruhi kisses Naruko on the lips and Narumi, and Natsumi starts sucking on Naruko's breasts.

Time Skip

12 hours later

Naruto cum as he sprays his sperm on all of his slaves, with Naruhi, Narumi, Natsumi, Jasmine, Naruko and Mito as their breasts are filled with Naruto's cock as their loved being sprayed by Naruto's sperm, and their stomachs also have much sperm with plugs keeping the sperm in them they look like they are 19 months pregnant. Naruko's collar is sapphire with the Uzumaki symbol and the number 5 on it. It also has gems where it goes around the neck like the others.

Lemon over

As all of them drinking of Naruto's sperm as Naruto say "fuck that was intense!" as he wipes his sweat off his head then says "let's take a small break before we go on for more than head home."

"Yes NARU~SAMA!" said his slaves then they turn to Naruko "WELCOME TO THE UZUMAKI SLAVE HAREM NARUKO YOU WILL LOVE IT." Said the other four slaves as Naruko blushes "Onii-sama owns all of us and we love it" say as all of them take a break.

Time Skip

Konoha

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO THE UNTAMED KUNOICHI WAS TAMED." Shouted many idiots. People see Naruko wearing the collar of her brother. Did they know, all of naruto's slaves have stomachs are filled so much of Naruto's sperm, which looks like they are 30 months pregnant with sperm but thanks to a genjutsu which is a seal made by Mito, as they see that Naruto now owns Naruko.

—

 ***time freezes***

 **D:*sees blaze did that* this was fun!**

 **P: Yup now the list of slaves for Naruto.**

 **P: Naruhi with a gold tag she is the eldest triplet with Triple I cup breasts with the number 1.**

 **P: Narumi is the second oldest triplet with Double I cup with a silver tag with the number 2.**

 **P: Natsumi is the youngest triplet with I cup breasts with a bronze tag with the number 3.**

 **P: Mito Uzumaki the Alpha of crystal group with Double K cup.**

 **P: Jasmine, a ruby tag with Number 4 and her bra size, is Double H.**

 **P: Naruko with a sapphire tag with the number 5 and her bra size is triple G cup.**

 **D:*looking at Blaze* that's reminds me when your crew will come back?**

 **P: Oh they aren't.**

 **D:...*i open a gateway as it leads to Naruto's Demon way***

 **P: You're doing the closer as punishment, and they are still fixing the damage you did. *Blaze walks through the gateway***

 **D:*follows behind* you really should stop adding these rules of yours.**

 **P: No rules punishments if you told My crew they would understand because there are people who are paid to clean them really *I drink my milkshake***

 **D:but I did, i told your first mate which he didn't have the chance to say to you. That's it, for now, folks, see you soon, leave a review of your thoughts and if you are new favorite and FLAMES ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED.**

 ***Blaze is already gone, and a note appears that says "By the way what took so long at the Beginning of the chapter Dealt?"***

 **D:oh right, you see, I was lost and tried to go back which I got more lost until a talking dog helps me out, I will tell you about it later. *goes in the gateway as it closed then vanishes***

—


	3. Chapter 3

—

 ***the carrier come out gateway as it drops off Blaze and Dealt and Dealt is sleeping***

 **D:zzzzzzzz.**

 **P:*Blaze looks at Dealt then Smiles evilly.***

 **After thirty minutes Dealt wakes up**

 **D:*wakes up and sees Blaze Drinking a chocolate milkshake and a panda you have not seen for a while*...**

 **P: Glad you are awake you remember Mister cuddles *The panda looks at you and you see something in his eyes***

 **D:*I get up and takes the panda down***

 **P: Oh yeah you are dressed up as bamboo, and he is hungry**

 ***blaze sees Dealt and Panda fighting each other***

 **P: oh here come Mister cuddles friends *They go and carry Dealt away***

 **P: We don't own anything but the ocs. ENJOY!**

—

 **Naruto Master of Kunoichi**

 **Chapter 3**

It's been two months since Naruto claimed his twin Sister Naruko and since then, it's become a life of having sex with his slaves, go on missions and train, except for today, Naruto and his slaves are trying to figure out HOW to get Hinata and Kushina into being his slaves.

As Naruto is sitting upside down on the couch as he remembers from last night of he and his slaves talk about.

Flashback, Last night

All of Naruto's sister slaves said "you want to make kaa-san into your slave?!" and Naruto says "Hey better me then that fucking Brat" as all of them nodding to that as their don't want to see Sasuke owning their mother as Mito says "which won't happen at all since there's no way ducky-chan could ever beat your mother, since the only one who could be your late father Minato but with him passing upon Naruto's and Naruko's birth, there hasn't been anyone that was good enough to make your Kaa-san their slave"

"And people have said the same thing about you Mito-chan." Said Naruhi as Mito smiles and blushes as she says "you're not wrong since Naru-sama might be the only one that could make Kushina into his slave since he is a powerful young man as well so handsome~."

Naruto then sits upright and lifts Mito into his lap as he gropes her breasts. "Yeah If I could get you I might be able to get Kaa-chan, but it's not just her, I'm also planning to get Hinata as well, and I have to say, she has a body of a Milf as she nearly matching Kaa-san" said Naruto as he noticed that his slaves are looking at each like they know something.

"All right Spill it what do you all know If I am not told then no sex for a month or two," said Naruto as Naruhi answer "o-okay! I will tell you! Please don't not a month! Hinata has a massive crush on you! I caught her fingering herself with a photo you."

"Oh so she is like my five Naughty sisters yes they will make fine additions." Said Naruto as he is still Groping Mito's breasts making her moan and blush as he asks "but how do I get them as my slaves?" as Naruhi says "well why not try to get them both at the same time?" as she points it out as she sees Naruto starts fingering Mito's pussy which she happily moaning loudly.

"That is not a bad Idea but where. The shower?" Asked Naruto as he then removes his hand and starts to Fuck Mito with Mito starts screaming as Narumi say "well you could fuck them at anywhere in the house after all."

"Yeah but their defenses are more down in the shower, or you girls can lead them to my room and help," said Naruto as all of them nod to that.

Flashback over

However, that ain't going to happen because they were summoned by the 5th Hokage for missions, as he thinks they will go all day.

"Naru-sama we back." said all of them, "I thought you would be gone all day." Said Naruto, Naruhi answers "we thought too but turns out it was to Help out Lady Hokage's assistant to take Lady Hokage home but thanks to Mito it becomes straightforward" as all, but Mito is remembering Mito pulling Lady Tsunade's ear and drag her to her home.

"She was drunk again wasn't she?" Asked Naruto as Mito "I really shouldn't have let Hashirama spoil her" said Mito as Naruto thinking that he thought so, but enough of that, he tells them to set everything in motion, They nod knowing that Soon Kushina and Hinata will soon have collars so to Naruto's room and their claiming and maybe Naru-sama will let them have some fun with them.

Couple hours later

Both Kushina and Hinata arrived home as they just come back from a mission that lasted for a week, and need much-needed rest, but they meet Naruko who is waiting for them as she says "Welcome home I have some news Naru~Sama would like to see you both please" as Kushina "Naruko You know I have to make dinner soon" said as Naruko answer "Mito-chan has that covered Kaa-san."

Kushina says about laundry as well as other house duties as Naruko speaking that she and she follow slaves got it covered, with that Kushina is tried as she sighs with Hinata wonders what Naruto wants.

They head to his room and knock on his door as they hear 'enter,' and they're open the door and sees.

Lemon starts

Mito, the real one, sucking on Naruto's massive cock like there's no tomorrow with Naruto standing in front of her as he notices them and says "oh hi kaa-san, Hinata."

They are shocked by what they see but they don't know that Naruto is using clones to fuck his sisters in their rooms, as Kushina says "W-What is g-going o-on?" as she couldn't her eyes as she sees Mito sucking her only son's cock, "Is it not obvious you two are about to be claimed by Naru~sama." Said Mito as she stops to answer the question as she rubs her face against Naruto's cock as both Kushina and Hinata realize just how big Naruto's cock is.

' _OH SHIT THAT THING IS HUGE NOW WE SEE WHY HE HAS SO MANY SLAVES'_ said the thoughts of Kushina and Hinata as Hinata is rubbing her two legs together as she feels very hot right now, as Mito say "Naru-sama~ could you make a clone for me~."

"Oh you have been very good I think Two clones instead or you can play with one of them" says Naruto as Mito asks "I will take two clones as those two will be all yours~" as Naruto nods as he makes two and all three of them make their way toward Mito's room with Mito say before closing the door, "enjoy~."

Naruto then Smiles and Hinata are grabbed from behind by a shadow clone of Naruto. While the real one went his mother and grabbed her ass pulling her closer while grinding his cock against her clothed Pussy as Kushina moans as she says.

"W-wait N-Naruto-kun! W-we can't. W-we m-mother a-and son." stuttered Kushina. "So I fucked all of my sisters and Mito-chan. Do I look like I care about what others think of me?" Asked Naruto as he keeps Fondling her ass as Kushina moaning louder.

while Hinata and the clone, Hinata had already taken off her clothes as she is already giving the clone a titfuck with her triple I breasts as she says while blushing badly "do you like the feel of my Breasts Naruto-kun?~."

"Oh hell yeah How many men and Women wanted to feel these breasts, and I would like the truth?" asked Naruto's clone as Hinata answers "I don't know because I want only you Naruto-kun~" as the clone notice that Hinata's nipples are inners, "Good I think you will make a fine addition to my slaves Hinata I hope you like being a milkmaid or a slutty maid Or better yet my massive titted cow slave." says Naruto as he sees Hinata smiles upon that as she says "you can call me whatever you wish Naruto-kun~"

"Ok, my Cow Slut I hope you like your master milking you like the slutty cow you are." Said the Clone as he thrusts faster between her breasts as Hinata is moaning from his as she is blushing more.

As for Kushina and real Naruto, Naruto is taking off her clothes, but Kushina is trying to fight it, but she stops for a short time when Naruto smacks her Ass which her vast fat plump ass jiggles upon that as Naruto gets his mother laying on his bed with her Double J breasts bounce.

Kushina snaps out of it as she realizes where she is as she says or rather beg "N-No N-Naruto p-pleased-don't d-do it please s-stop, and we c-can forget a-all about this." with Naruto now standing above her with his cock throbbing hard, Naruto then Grabs her breasts making Kushina moan very loud "I don't think so do have ANY idea how many men and women your body as charmed into wanted them to claim you well You will belong to ME NOW!" Said Naruto with a dominating voice as Kushina decides to take in charge "Now listen right here! I'm done playing as the nice kaa-san! YOU WILL LET ME GO RIGHT NOW OR ELSE." Shouted Kushina as she gets in front of her son with Naruto who feels like he should back down but there's no way he would go down without a fight, so he decides to make a deal with her.

"How about a deal Kaa-chan?" said Naruto, "What Kind of a Deal Naruto." Asked Kushina as she's clear that she's still angry, "simple, who can make the other cum the most, will win" said Naruto, "And what does the winner get?" asked Kushina who is still angry

"If I win, you will become my slave, but If you will, then I will not try to get you as my Slave ever again. So I will also release those that I have." Said Naruto with Kushina looking at him while thinking about it then says "fine, you have a deal Naruto."

Naruto smirks then Grabs her head then kisses her on the lips shocking her.

Back with Naruto's clone and Hinata

Naruto's clone has Hinata in Full nelson with his cock thrusting into Hinata's ass with her scream out with her eyes rolling upward and tongue hanging out of her mouth "MORE NARU~SAMA FUCK THIS COW SLUT INTO NOTHING BUT A BREEDER FOR YOU TO IMPREGNATE WHENEVER YOU WISH PLEASE MORE CLAIM ME AS NOTHING MORE THAN YOUR SLUT" as she going crazy with lust as Naruto say "as Much I want to, but it's too soon for having children Hinata!" The clone is still thrusting into her massive fat ass like No tomorrow.

Hinata answers "IM SORRY NARUTO-SAMA. I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY IT." as Naruto said.

"BUT you will be breed when I am ready, and the Hyuga's can do nothing about it, they are pathetic for letting you and your sister and mother go I plan on getting them as well since there are insanely hot as you." said the clone.

Back with Naruto and Kushina

The mother and son are in a heated 69 position with Kushina and Naruto as the two Uzumakis are determined to win, with Kushina sucking her son's massive cock while wrapping it with her breasts while Naruto is eating her pussy as well finger as the two are thinking.

'This will be an easy win get ready to lose your slaves Naruto.' Thought Kushina. 'Well Kaa-chan you have sealed your fate as being nothing more then my usual milf slut I hope you are ready to have a new collar.' thought Naruto as the two keep going at it.

As both Naruto and Kushina cum at the same time thus making it a draw between the two as Kushina drinking Naruto's sperm while Naruto does the same with Kushina's juice but both say "that's mine win! No, it's not."

Naruto growls, and Kushina also Growls as well then Naruto says "Then we will have to do something else." As he has an evil smile with Kushina "oh? Too scared to lose in foreplay Naruto? All right what is it?" said Kushina, then she finds herself on her hands and knees. "It seems Foreplay will not work but THROUGH sex." Said Naruto then he smacks her ass with Kushina trying to hide her moan "sex huh? Good luck Naruto, when your late father was alive, I made him cum so many times before he could make me cum for a couple" with a smirk shows that it's true, However, then She screams so loud because Naruto just thrusts his cock right into her pussy which is still sensitive she cums, and he can feel why as Naruto says "holy fuck! No wonder. Yours are way tighter than Mito. She has not had sex Since her husband passed away long ago."

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE BIGGER THAN YOUR FATHER. YOU JUST MADE ME CUM, BUT THIS CONTEST IS STILL ON." Shouted Kushina who the then screams again as both are thinking, starting with Kushina ' _Minato had a 5-inch cock but Naruto outright beat him with that monster cock of his.'_ as Naruto's are ' _I'm starting to think that I'm biting off more than I could chew. Kaa-san's pussy is in a class of its own.'_

Naruto then Starts to move his cock deeper into his mother, and it is making her scream more as he is going more profound than his father ever could, and it is even very tight for Naruto, and he had fucked Mito, and she was, but his mother is a whole other level.

While for the clone of Naruto and Hinata, their doing Doggy style position with Hinata screaming top of her lungs with her breasts bouncing insanely fast while the clone is showing no mercy at all as she screams out "YOUR THE BEST NARUTO-SAMA. THE BEST. SO MUCH SO THAT I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BUT YOU AND YOUR MONSTER COCK."

The clone then Leans over and Grabs her Breasts "Good because this cock is the only one that I want you to be thinking of for the rest of your life. This is your life now." Said the clone as he licks her cheek as Hinata move her head a bit and has her tongue licks the clone's as the two go on a heated passion. The clone keeps fondling her breasts like he is trying milking them.

Moreover, right on that moment, her nipples pop out, and milk squirts out of them with Hinata scream while her tongue is against the clone's tongue, "YOU ARE REALLY MILKING ME OH GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD NOW I AM YOUR SLUTTY COW IF YOU ARE ABLE TO MILK ME LIKE THIS" screamed Hinata as she has gone crazy for Naruto.

Back Naruto and Kushina

With both Mother and Son covered in excessive sweat with Naruto roughly thrusting his cock into Kushina's pussy with Kushina herself pushing herself against Naruto as both keep making each other cum as their equally matching points, "I can keep doing this all Day Kaa-san! I ain't stopping until I won and had you as my slave!"

"So can I and I will not stop until you release all of your slaves from your control!" said Kushina as the two Uzumaki keep at it more as Naruto lays on her back as he grabs hold of her breasts and starts fondling them with Kushina feeling her son's hands on her breasts as she makes her pussy tighter than before and Naruto feels it.

Naruto then has an evil Idea, and he pinches Kushina's nipples which are Sensitive as hell but Kushina holds in her scream as she feels Naruto's cock getting deeper into her as it slowly reaching for her womb, but both Mother and son had made each other cum once again with both say at the time "DAMN IT WHO WILL WIN THIS! I WILL DOMINATE YOU KAA-SAN/NARUTO" as the two go at it once again.

As the two switch position with Kushina on top of Naruto as she moving her hips like crazy as she says "with me on top! I will no doubt will beat you once and for all." and Naruto says "we will see about that Kaa-san." as the two Uzumaki went on with their duel of sex.

Naruto then reaches up and Grabs her nipples and pulls them making Kushina scream but it didn't happen as she holds it back, then Has one hand go for her Clit.

Back with Hinata and the clone

Hinata is now facing five Narutos as she blushing badly as she leaking so much of the sperm of her beloved, The Narutos then Take positions two are Sucking her breasts another is fucking her ass, another her pussy and the last one is forcing her to give him a blow job and she just loves it so much as her thoughts are.

' _I dreamed of this for so long~~ and it has come true~~'_ said Hinata in her thoughts as she deepthroating the clone's cock that's in front of her while the others have their way with her.

Back with The Sex Duel.

After thirty minutes it seems Naruto is slowly pulling ahead of making his milf cum, but she also made him cum as well thus still a tie as Naruto has his cock being ride by Kushina as she says to him "we are too equal in skill in the bed Naruto. However, the moment you slip up! That's my victory." as she is riding him more and more as Naruto is thinking ' _Oh that is true, but she never did say anything about Anal_.' and that's when he realizes ' _wait, that's it. Kaa-san never had anal sex before! It looks like I have my way to win Kaa-san.'_

Naruto stops Kushina then Gets her off him, and he turns on her front into the bed and put his cock at the entrance of her ass and Kushina's eyes widen in shock at what Naruto is planning, "n-no! T-that's cheating Naruto. I was going to win." said Kushina as she feels the tip of her son's cock against her asshole, "You never said ANYTHING about anal sex and I had fucked my slaves asses, but you have never had anal Sex before so the tables have TURN KAA-SAN!" said Naruto as he starts having his way with his mother's ass with her final scream from it as she says "GOD DAMN IT NOT FAIR NARUTO YOU WERE TO LOSE AND GIVE UP YOUR SLAVES!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WERE IN FOR WHEN WE MAKE THAT DEAL KAA-SAN AND AS I SAID! THE TABLE HAD TURN WHEN I FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE A ANAL VIRGIN." said Naruto as he keeps slamming his cock into Kushina's ass more as she says "I-IT S-STILL N-NOT FAIR. I SHOULD HAVE WON I-I A-AM Y-YOUR M-MOTHER I RAISED Y-YOU T-TO BE BETTER."

"I KNOW! HOWEVER, YOU ALSO TAUGHT ME TO LOOK FOR OPPORTUNITIES! S FOR THIS CASE IT WAS YOUR ASS THUS MAKING IT MY WIN!" said Naruto as he slamming her ass more as he looks at his side and see a passed out Hinata as her stomach is overflown of his sperm as she looking like she is nine months pregnant she has a collar with gems and her tag is gold with the number 6 and the Uzumaki symbol on it as Naruto smirks as he hears Kushina say "F-FUCK! G-GOTTA CUM. B-BUT IF I CUM. THEN I WILL LOSE."

"THEN CUM AND BECOME MY SLUT KAA-CHAN. SURRENDER TO MY DOMINANCE." said Naruto as Kushina says "N-NEVER. I C-CAN STILL W-WIN THIS." as her ass being fuck by Naruto as Naruto thinks she's stubborn but then again he's stubborn too.

Naruto Smacks her ass and says "We will see Kaa-chan."

Timeskip

Kushina is laying on the bed as she's been beaten in sex by her son and his monster cock as twitching with Naruto's sperm coming out of her ass as Naruto wipes off his sweat as he says "finally victory is mine and now your mine now Kaa-san."

"I-I surrender Naruto-sama." Said Kushina then a collar appears around her neck with gems and the tag is Red Crystal with the Uzumaki symbol and the number 2 that means Mito is her alpha. Naruto then attaches a leash to the collar, and Naruto said "Oh I am far from done with you my milf slut." as he grabs her as Kushina say "n-no wait! I-I'm s-still r-recovering."

Countless hours later

Lemon over

Naruto's door opens, and his other slaves walk in and see Kushina with a nine-month stomach swollen with Cum on her knees between Naruto's legs sucking his cock, and they see a collar with the Red Crystal tag. They also see Naruto sucking Hinata's breasts drinking her milk.

As Naruhi is the first to ask "how did it go?" as Naruto stops drinking Hinata's breasts as milk still dripping from her nipples, "it was a challenge" said Naruto as he smiles as Kushina keeps on Sucking Naruto's cock more.

Two days later

Word had spread that Kushina is now her son's slave as well, Now getting an Uzumaki is not going to happen, but that doesn't mean that they won't stop trying.

However, that's a story other time, as Naruto is talking with a woman with blonde and brown eyes with a mark on her forehead as her's breasts are Double J breasts, she is Tsunade Senju, the 5th Hokage, "Naruto do you know why I called you here?" said Tsunade as she looking at Naruto.

"Not a clue. However, I hope it does not have to do with the idiots in the Hospital" said Naruto as he might or might not have beaten a big group of guys that were trying break into his house, as Tsunade "What? No, it's about a mission, a Seduce Mission" said.

"Who is the target?" Asked Naruto with Tsunade brings out a file as she starts reading it "as I said, it's a seducing Mission but however Hitomi Uchiha is assigned to this as the Target in question is a lesbian but however upon further investigation, as it turns out" she shows Naruto a photo of other blonde woman but she has blue eyes, "Samui is, in fact, Bi and will only sleep with a woman and man as she really loves three-way sex."

"So You want me to fuck her, and I might make both slaves you know the risk right?" asked Naruto with Tsunade looks at him and says "we will see the outcome of the mission" as she isn't sure to say about that.

Naruto nods and leaves while he is planning, but he comes back to know where to meet up with itomi.

Later at a village Between Land of Fire and Lighting

Naruto has arrived where both of his targets are Itomi and Samui. 'Soon they will be slaves to me soon enough' as he found out that Itomi is waiting for him at the gate of the said village with her wearing a dress with white with black flame that really shows off her body as she saying "hello Naruto-kun~, and I'm glad you come and help me out" as she smiles, "no problem Itomi, so what do I need to do?" said Naruto.

"Well she is walking around you need to charm her." Said Itomi then adds in "well both of us as Samui doesn't fall charm of one man or one woman," after saying that, Naruto nods as he asks "all right but why are we trying to seduce this Samui woman anyway? Moreover, how did you found more about her? Cause she seems like a Cool woman to me" with the two starts talking.

"Well, when I arrived here a month ago when we found out that Samui is taking a year off from her duties as well founding Samui, I tried to use my charm on her but she didn't say anything and just blow me off, so I decide to investigated her to found out why and with some time, I found out that Samui loves being in threesome sex with man and woman because she's bi" Itomi explain.

"Ok It seems that you will need to tell her that you have someone looking for fun in a threesome," said Naruto as Itomi said "indeed but she just doesn't let it happen though as I also found out, she enjoys messages" as she sees Naruto who said "that's why! Moreover, we could get her together but for my next question, why her though?"

"She knows who holds the two tails." Said Itomi as Naruto says "she does?!" as he shock about this, "yes, and if the rumor is true, jinchuuriki of the two tails might have the same figure as Mito or have high sexual drive since you know the two tails are seen to be like a cat there for always in heat" said Itomi, Naruto nods and asks "Ok anything else on Samui?"

Itomi thinks about it, "well there have been times she had single-sex with men but I heard no man could ever satisfy her cause you know must man can't last no more than an hour, and in fact, I hear she once sleep with twins, a brother and sister in fact but the brother ran away in tears" said Itomi.

"Damn she destroyed his pride if he was running away in tears, Now I so want to give it a shot to See If I can claim her." said Naruto as Itomi say "then it's best that you go along with my plan, which is we told her that you are my boyfriend and always wanted to a threeway" said Itomi with a smile with Naruto trying to see if she's for real or not since he can never tell about her, _'I can't tell if she is real or not cause I know that she doesn't like her brother and she has been kinder to me than him. I could never really read Itomi even with the way she talks.'_ said Naruto in his thoughts as the two went to the hotel where Itomi have been staying at.

Sometime later

Naruto come out as he wearing a suit that fit him very well as many woman, simple, taken, married or slaves that are staying at the hotel are dropping their jaws upon seeing him, Naruto walks to the entrance of the Hotel where Itomi had been waiting for him.

From there, Naruto is being told by Itomi that Samui has been going to a bar with exotic dancers, Naruto looks at Itomi and says "That is not a bad place let's find her." but Itomi stops him "do you remember the plan?" said Itomi as Naruto says "really not really, I was hoping I just wi-" Itomi light crop on his head "no, Naruto-kun, go with my plan please as I don't like things to go wrong."

Naruto stares at her and sighs as Itomi say "look I know you don't like it but don't you want to fuck two women at once?" say Itomi as Naruto looks at her again then gets it "wait how badly do you want me Itomi?"

Itomi Blushes so bad that She looks like Hinata, "I want you so bad that I would jump on you and we will do it right here with everyone looking" said Itomi and Naruto is thinking of her bouncing on his cock with a collar around her neck as their doing it on the street with everyone watching, with that in mind, Naruto understands now as he and Itomi head on over where one Samui hangs out at.

The Bar called Moulin Rouge.

As both Naruto and Itomi enter the place and see the whole joint is packed, and Some dancers see Naruto they walk over to him will sexy sway in their hips as their say "hello handsome~ are you new in town?" and other things.

They lead Naruto over to a booth where they keep talking to him as Itomi is looking around to find Samui which she did as she sees.

A woman with short blonde hair with ice blue eyes as she wearing what it seems to be Kumo style clothing which her top is holding her Triple J breasts, she is Samui, and she's by herself while enjoying her drink.

Then She Sees many Dancers surround one man and she sees Itomi with them. Then she hears them laughing at a joke, as a woman with short light purple hair, her name is Carina and next to her is her best friend and coworker as she has long red hair as her name is Baccarat and they wearing bikinis as Carina's breasts are J cup and Baccarat has Double J cup, "So you really call him Ducky-chan Naruto-kun?" Asked Baccarat as she still gigging as Naruto "oh yeah because he has a hairstyle of a duck's behind after all" said Naruto as Carina laughs more as do Baccarat.

They then feel someone's hands on their plump asses as their turn to see that it's Naruto as he says "maybe later, on your days, we could get to know each more, what do you two say?" as he fondling their asses a bit, as both moaning while blushing as their say "Oh we would love that Na~ru~to~kun." They said as they push their breast against his chest. They are also giving Naruto a great view of their Cleavage, as their about to kiss him but stop as they see Samui makes her way to them which that was their cue to leave while saying see you later handsome to Naruto.

Naruto is happy he might gain two more women along with Itomi and Samui, but for now, Samui sits in front of Naruto as she says "I hear that you are new" see Naruto nods "I see" said Samui as Itomi puts her arms around Naruto's neck "who are you talking Naruto darling~" Said Itomi.

"I think I have heard her name Is Samui," said Naruto as Itomi "really? Say I heard things about you Samui" said Itomi, "Oh and what did you hear about little old me?" asked Samui with a look of Innocence, Itomi tells her of what she had heard which only one thing that wasn't true, which is about the twins, she didn't break the brother's pride, as in truth both her and the sister break the brother's pride.

"Dang between the three of us How big was he where it counts?" Asked Naruto, Samui says that the guy was only 3 and a half itch which it was a bit bigger than the ones she had seen before, but it was still small either way, "Well By Boyfriend here has a bigger one than his." Said Itomi with Samui gotten very interested, "how big~" said Samui as Itomi smiles "well why not come with us to our hotel room and found out~, after all, we have been looking for a 3rd in our relationship~."

Naruto smiles as Samui nods as all three of them leave after Samui paying for her drink as their go on to the hotel that Naruto and Itomi are staying in.

Sometime later

At the Hotel called the Red Lotus Hotel

Samui is moaning as Naruto is giving her a massage which is helping her back because of her breasts as Itomi is helping out with as she putting cream on her shoulder, "you should have told us that your back was killer and we would have helped you much earlier" said Itomi, Samui moans and says "Sorry but idiots only want to get me in bed but never a massage before sex, and I am feeling so much relief~~ oh~ what's this? There's something big hitting my lower back~~" as she looks behind and sees a massive bulge under Naruto's pants.

Then She feels Naruto grabs her breasts making her moan more as Itomi is in front of her as she says "enjoying Naruto's touch?~" as she lightly touching Samui's arm with Samui moans out "y-yes~ he's so good at it~" with Itomi smiles then kisses Samui deeply.

Lemon start

Naruto then removes her top showing her Ice blue lace Bra and Mesh bodysuit and Naruto has one hand on her breast and the other in her pants while Itomi is taking off her breasts then takes off Samui's bra which her breasts bounce once it was free, then The female Uchiha goes back kissing the blond female of Kumo as the two kissing each other wildly.

As Naruto is rubbing Samui's pussy while fondling Samui's left breasts as he sees both of them making out as his thoughts are ' _oh yeah, I'm making these two horny bitches my slaves, and once I'm done fucking them, I will look for those two from the bar'_ Naruto then Pinches Samui's nipple making her moan into the kiss.

However, then Naruto legs both of her legs and spread them and says "itomi how about you give Samui's pussy a good lick" with Itomi smiling upon that as Itomi does so once she removes Samui's panties and starts eating her pussy with Samui moaning out like crazy.

Naruto then Has his cock out and is rubbing it against Samui's ass as Samui herself feels Naruto's cock and realize that they weren't lying about it being more significant, "i-it can't be. H-how i-is it that you're bigger than other idiots trying to please me!

"Oh my future lover you will want NO other else when we have done with you," Said Naruto who then licks her outer ear, Samui moans louder with Itomi licking Samui's pussy deeper as her face is getting covered in Samui's juice.

Half an hour later

Samui is moaning as she standing on her feet as Naruto is fingering her pussy deeply while Itomi is licking Samui's asshole as she moans out "s-so good. Y-you two are so much better than the ones I had sex before!~" as she feels her pussy being fingered as well her asshole being lick more as Itomi jiggling Samui's phat ass as the Uchiha licking the blonde Kumo kunoichi.

Naruto then Starts to kiss Samui while his Hands are still on her breasts, Samui kisses back as she feels so right by there too.

another half hour later

Naruto and Itomi are looking at Samui who is breathing hard while blushing badly as Itomi is licking her fingers as she says "what do you say Naruto-kun~ will you give her your monster cock~ after all she looks like that she's begging for it~" as she leads on Naruto's shoulder as she looking for her answer, "Maybe but I want to hear it from her mouth first Itomi" Said Naruto.

Samui says "please! Fuck me Naruto-kun! You have the cock of my dreams. Please fuck me. No one has ever satisfied me. Moreover, I almost had sex with the Raikage, but he had that dysfunction and couldn't boner anymore!"

Naruto then Puts her into doggy style with his hands on her breasts then whispers in her ear making her shiver "Oh I have plans to make you scream so badly, and you will scream my name all night long." then thrusts into her pussy which she did scream from it but.

Naruto couldn't go further then takes out his cock from her pussy, "I forget to ask, Itomi how about you lick her pussy more as I going to fuck her ass instead" said Naruto then he thrusts into Samui's ass while Itomi gets under Samui and starts licking her pussy as Samui screams like she never had before.

As Naruto is thrusting his cock into Samui's ass deeply while Itomi is licking Samui's pussy deeply with Samui scream out "I-I NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE. I NEVER HAD MY ASS BEING FUCK WHILE MY PUSSY BEING LICK AT THE SAME TIME."

Then a clone appears behind Itomi and lines up his cock with her pussy, and the clone thrust his cock into the Uchiha woman's pussy with Itomi scream onto Samui's pussy then goes back licking it, Naruto is enjoying this he still has Samui's Huge breasts in his hands and is fondling them to his heart's content and Samui is screaming as she going crazy with lust.

Three hours later

Samui is now riding Naruto's cock as Itomi is getting her pussy eaten by Naruto as the Uchiha woman is sitting on his face as both screams/moan out "OH GOD. NARUTO KEEP IT UP PLEASE MORE" as Naruto does so which makes both women cry/moan louder.

Within a few minutes, Naruto makes Itomi and Samui cum very hard with them scream/moan out "OH GOD WE ARE COMING NARUTO.", Naruto stops licking Itomi's pussy and says "good! Cause here's my sperm just for you Samui." as he unleashes a load of sperm into Samui's pussy with Samui scream louder from that, Naruto loves this because these two would make good additions.

20 minutes later

Naruto is now thrusting his cock into Itomi's pussy while fingering Samui's pussy sincerely which some of his sperm is coming out of her pussy, "Tell me how much of a horny Itomi you are! Moreover, do you want to wish to be mine slave?" said Naruto as he is thrusting his cock deeply into Itomi with Itomi screaming louder as her words are "Yes I would." While she is thinking 'DAMN IT MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE CLAIM ME AND COLLAR ME FOREVER FUCK ME WHENEVER YOU WISH to PLEASE NARU~SAMA'

As her tongue is hanging out of her out with her screaming louder and Naruto is thrust cock his cock more into Itomi's pussy while Samui is getting her pussy fingered more by Naruto.

"Are you enjoying this Samui?" Asked Naruto, Samui moans out "y-yes. B-but I-I w-want your c-cock in me. Please fuck me again soon. Please!" as her pussy being fingered even more, as Naruto thrusting into Itomi's pussy more.

"Oh your pussy is Next Samui-chan, but you will have to wait." Said Naruto as he fingers Samui's pussy even more while bucking his hips as he is thrusting his cock into Itomi's pussy more.

Five hours later

Naruto is now thrusting his cock between of Itomi and Samui with Itomi on top of Samui as both women screaming their hearts out "MORE PLEASE NARUTO CLAIM US AS YOURS PLEASE. FILL US WITH YOUR CUM NARUTO. PLEASE MARK US" as their wholly covered in sweat.

"Who do you belong to? Who is your master?" Asked Naruto as he smacks Samui and itomi's ass making them scream out "YOU OWN US YOU ARE OUR MASTER NARU~SAMA. PLEASE FILL OUR PUSSIES." After they shouted that Two collars appeared.

Itomi's collar had gems with a silver tag with the Uzumaki symbol with the number 8.

Samui's collar has gems with an Emerald tag with the Uzumaki symbol and the number 9.

Now Naruto has the Samui while a clone has itomi and they have the girls face each other while their pussies are still being fucked. Naruto then says into Samui's ear "You will come to Konoha with us and you will also tell us where the two tails container is understood."

Samui shivers and says "Yes~ Naru~sama~ j-just keep fucking me with your massive monster cock~~ I will tell you everything~~" as she ultimately gives in to Naruto and his cock.

Lemon over

A day later

As Samui and Itomi are passed out while laying on the floor while on the bed, both Baccarat and Carina are riding Naruto and his clone as their laying on the two as both women scream out and they been like this for an hour since Naruto got them and led them to his and Itomi's hotel room, They wear shocked then their breasts were being groped by Naruto then he takes off their clothes and soon enough Naruto fuck them and they are screaming at the top of their lungs as they gave into Naruto on the spot.

As Naruto is thinking ' _I love my life'_ as the two riding Naruto's and his clone's cock with collars forming on their necks, They have gems, and the tag collars are colored gold with the Uzumaki symbol with the number 10 for Carina and 11 for Baccarat.

As their day is filled with nothing but sex and it went on for other two days until two weeks later, they return to Konoha.

Two weeks later

Konoha, Hokage's office

Tsunade is reading a file with the info of one Yugito, While Naruto is sitting on Samui's lap with her breasts against his back. Itomi is hiding her collar upon Naruto's orders, Then Tsunade says "so the holder of the two tails is named Yugito."

Samui Nods while loving that her master is on her lap with his head between her breasts as Tsunade say "I see, with that it's a mission success, all but Naruto are dismissed" with Itomi and Samui did not wanting to leave Naruto, but Naruto tells them to go ahead on as well to head home and take Carina and Baccarat as they waiting outside since their not part of the mission, he will catch up.

Once both leave the office, Tsunade looks at Naruto with the Uzumaki teen wondering what's she wants, then he hears.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I heard that you had gotten my grandmother to be your slave, is that true?" Tsunade ask, Naruto answer "yes, and I have to say, she been thrilled and smiling more often now, compare from back then" as he smiles, but then he hears "As that is good, but I will have to order you to release her as your slave Naruto Uzumaki", Naruto looks at her like she's mad or something.

"Last I check! It's my right to do whatever I wish!" said Naruto as Tsunade " also, it's my right as the Hokage, as getting slaves is not clan matters, but I'm reasonable woman Naruto, how about we do a duel, and no not the fighting kind, seeing that it's unfair with my strength" said Tsunade as Naruto looks as he says "you mean a sex duel that I did with my Kaa-san?", Tsunade looks at him and says "so you even Kushina as your slave? So somehow you had beaten her which no one but your father never had sex with."

Naruto is having a flashback of him and Kushina having sex like animals in the heat before he is gotten the mission with Kushina screaming out of how he's so much better than his father.

"We will talk about that later, for now, the conditions for the duel Naruto, let's start with mine, if I were to win, You will release my grandmother Mito from being your slave, yes I know she will be furious with me but It doesn't matter, now, what are your Conditions Naruto?" said Tsunade.

"I win you will Join her in being my slave even if you are Hokage, it won't matter It is not like I make you do something stupid while being Hokage. However, you and your holes will belong to me" said Naruto as Tsunade smirks as she says "very well and may the best blonde win and also you should know, I never lost in a sex duel in my life, you could ask Jiraiya, he never lasted more than one round with me when I got him a titfuck and I had blown my ex-late lover's brains out in our first time together and before you ask, yes he had fuck me both my pussy and ass" as she knows that she will win, while Naruto is thinking ' _well, looks I'm going to ask Kaa-san, after all, and there is no way I am going near that perverted toad'_ as he sees Tsunade lifts up her hand as she says "do we have a deal? Oh, and we will do it tomorrow at around three of the afternoon" as she still that smirk on her.

Naruto grabs that hand says "Deal and I hope you are ready to be an owned Senji.", once both shake hands and agreed to do tomorrow, and Naruto leaves the office with Tsunade goes back on her paperwork.

A bit later at House.

Naruto enters the house, as he sits down and tells everyone who will be the alpha among them, "Naruhi you are the alpha of the gold group." Said Naruto then Naruhi's tag gains a crown while Hinata's number changes to 2 with carina 3 and baccarat 4.

"Narumi alpha of the silver group." After Naruto said that Narumi's tag gains a crown and the number becomes one while Itomi's number becomes 2.

"Natsumi you are alpha of the bronze group." Said Naruto while the same thing happened. "Jasmine alpha of Ruby group." Said Naruto. Jasmine's tag gains a crown, and the number is one. "Naruko is alpha of Sapphire group." Naruko's tag gains a crown with her number becoming 1. "Samui you are alpha of Emerald group." Said Naruto. Samui's tag gains a crown, and the number is one.

"Now all groups will sleep together in the same area with a common room and separate bedrooms," said Naruto and every one of his slaves' nod

Naruto then says "Good oh Kaa-san come with me to my room right now." then Naruto gets up and heads to his room with Kushina.

Naruto's room

Kushina close the door and ask, "can I ask of what this is about?", Naruto tells Kushina everything about the sex duel between him and Tsunade as Kushina says "oh dear, should we tell Mito?", Naruto said "no, I will tell her after cause she will mostly tell Tsunade to back down the deal that both of us made which is very dishonored." with Kushina nodding as she understands.

With that, both talk for a bit then Kushina s, "all right, I will teach you what you need to know and more, after all, you did stop me though anal sex, but Tsunade is a different story than me since she gone both holes after all" said Kushina as she takes off her clothes.

Naruto smirks as he does the same.

Lemon starts

A couple of minutes later

Naruto and Kushina are in 69 position with Kushina her breasts wrapping onto Naruto's cock as she says "this time, I will show you what I'm really made of in which you will learn from this Naru-sama and like that, you should able to beat Tsunade" as she starts sucking on Naruto's cock which the teen Uzumaki soon realizes, Kushina isn't holding back as he tries not to moan as he starts eating Kushina's pussy.

"I get it, Fuck., n-no holding back," Asked Naruto after removing his mouth from her pussy then puts his mouth back after asking that as he understood now as sex duels are different from everyday sex, cause in sex duels, one can't hold back, and one does, there will lose.

As both Uzumakis going at it like crazy, with Kushina sucking Naruto's cock with no mercy as she is also using her breasts as Naruto is licking the inside of Kushina's pussy as he adds in his fingers to the mix.

This goes on for a solid 10 minutes with Naruto and Kushina cumming at the same time with Naruto unleashing his sperm into Kushina's mouth with Kushina spraying her juice as Kushina has one eye closed as she trying not to moan onto Naruto's cock while trying drink all of her son of a mater's sperm, even if it's tasted so good, so good that it could make her moan, but she can't give in as she teaching Naruto of sex duel.

'Damn Naru~sama is learning very quick.' thoughts of Kushina.

'Damn there is so much to learn with sex duels' thoughts of Naruto.

Kushina takes out Naruto's cock as she drink the sperm in her mouth and then explains "as you already know, all sex duels start off with a 69 position or rather know as round one, and who could make the other cum first wins that round but since you and me cum at the same time, it's a tie."

Naruto nodding to that as Kushina goes on "also, furthermore, sex duel is not around pleasing one another or lovemaking, it's about winning as well not to cum first or else you will lose", as both go on into the next training round with Kushina on all fours with Naruto about to enter his cock into her, "now, remember last time how I was pushing against you while you were thrusting?"

"Yes." Said Naruto, "good, cause as I said, it's not about lovemaking, it's about making other cum first and that I was going before, and the same goes for the other certain positions but when you are ahead, you got to do positions like Mating press, that's where you know that your winning but if you were to cum before her, and get ahead of you, she gots to do positions of her choosing and so on, do you understand?" Kushina explain Naruto nods in understanding, with that Kushina says that it will take all day and night for him to learn the rest.

With that in mind, Naruto thrust his cock into with Kushina not trying to scream, and Naruto starts shoving his cock with Kushina pushing herself against him as the two now trying to outdo each other.

An hour later

As the mother and son are still in the same position for a passing hour now as both are sweating considerably, "t-that's right! Keep and try make your kaa-san cum first. While I do the same with you." said Kushina as she is pushing herself against her son/master as she is making speed with Naruto as Uzumaki teen say "You bet I will." as he and Kushina are sweating more.

Both going faster and faster with both end up cumming at the same with them trying hold in their moans/scream as Naruto is filling up Kushina's insides as Kushina is leaking out a mix of her juice and Naruto's sperm, then they switch position with Kushina getting on top of Naruto, as she slams herself onto her son's cock with that she starts riding him with Naruto thrusting his cock into her in the same rate of speed.

From there, both went on for Naruto's training of sex duels until finally after 5 hours, both of them decide to take a break for a bit, as their laying on the bed while covered in sweat.

Kushina says as her skin is shining by the light of the light while covering in sweat, "f-fuck naruto, I think you could beat Tsunade since there's one thing that you have over her, and it's stamina, sure she does h-have U-Uzumaki blood in her, but she didn't get our clan's legendary stamina which you by far have lots of it" said the Uzumaki milf, Naruto says "Yeah that is true" as he gets up from the bed and says "what do you say we go Kushina but normal sex again" as he grabs onto her breasts "since you look so sexy with all that sweat on you, just look how much you shine right now" as he smirks, Kushina just moans cause her master is squeezing her breasts.

"O-okay b-but only a couple o-of hours o-okay?" said Kushina, as both mother and son kisses each with tongues touching each other, soon enough, Naruto has Kushina in the missionary position as he hammering down his cock into her with Kushina screaming with all her might as she screaming out "YOUR THE GREATEST THAT I EVER HAD! SO I ONLY HAD SEX WITH YOUR FATHER. FUCK. FUCK ME MORE. FUCK YOUR SEX CRAZED SON FUCKING MILF SLAVE."

"Oh I plan to have more milf slaves and I plan to enslave every woman in this House MY MILF SLAVE" said Naruto hammering down his cock into Kushina's pussy more and more with her screaming more with her breasts bouncing like crazy as more sweat is forming on their bodies as their heated position of sex rages on.

After ten minutes, Naruto how has Kushina bent over on his bed as he is slamming into her with her legs and foot are hanging in the air with Naruto holding onto his mother's hips with her screaming louder as she dropping with her tongue hanging out of her mouth with her eyes rolling upward.

In the last sec, Naruto unleashes his biggest load of sperm yet into Kushina who lets out a roar of possession as she feels her son's sperm in her as her words are "OH KAMIS. YOUR SPERM FEELS SO HOT IN ME. SO HOT THAT I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY BUT YOU"RE NOT READY FOR FATHERHOOD NARU-SAMA."

"No I am not my slut, but I will get you and the others someday, but for now, let's have fun until that day comes," said Naruto as he lifts Kushina up to kisses her genuinely.

Lemon over

Couple hours later

Naruto and Kushina are sleeping for the night as Kushina is leaking so much of her son's/master's sperm from her pussy as she sleeping while naruto who is using Kushina's breasts as pillows, is dreaming about after beating Tsunade in a sex duel, he's making her sucking on his cock as he sits on the chair in her office.

—

 **Dealt:*wearing a fur cape of the fallen leader panda as he's now the leader of the pandas as all the panda are bowing to him***

 ***Blaze comes up and removes Dealt of the cape and takes him away from the pandas***

 **D:that was something *covered in panda blood***

 ***Blaze says nothing***

 **D:anyway now with Kushina, Samui, two girls from one piece, and now he's going to fuck Tsunade in a duel! What will happen? Will Naruto win? Let's found out in Dragon ball- I meant Naruto Master of Kunoichi. Hahaha *sweatdrops***

 ***Blaze Throws Dealt into the gateway then walks through and it closes and vanishes, but a note is left "NO MOTHER FUCKING FLAMES."***

 ***gateway closes then vanishes away***

—


	4. Chapter 4

—

 ***the carrier come out of the gateway as it drops off dealt as he's sleeping as he is falling toward a tree***

 **D:zzzzzzzzzzz.**

 ***Blaze Puts a kiddy pool full of something where dealt lands***

 **D:*missed it* entirely zzzzzzz**

 ***But lands in a tub of Pudding***

 **D:zzzzzzzzz**

 **P: He is tired from Thursday and Friday**

 **D:*wakes up* what? What time is it? Is it Monday? *looks at the time* oh nevermind, damn *rubs my face***

 ***Dealt hears someone say "RELEASE THE WOLVES OF WAR!" Then "RELEASE THE DRAGONS"***

 **D:* did not hear that as he was too tired to care* sorry about that readers that- *notice the wolves and dragons*...*starts running like hell***

 ***Blaze stands there then says***

 **P: As Dealt was saying that he was tired from work because People were buying things to prepare to a storm somewhere in Texas, and it pretty much drained his energy cause there were tons of people from what he had told me.**

 ***the wolves and dragons are chasing after dealt***

 **P: We don't own anything but the ocs now please excuse me *Falls laughing***

—

 **Naruto Master of Kunoichi**

 **Chapter 4 The Duel**

Uzumaki House, Naruto's room

Morning

The Morning sun rises as the light hits Naruto's room through the window, as one of the rays of light hits Naruto's eye thus waking up, as Naruto waking up, he soon realized that his Mother, Kushina, is on top him with his cock deep inside of her and sleeping, As much as he wants a quickie he can't he need his energy and he only hopes that his cock doesn't decide to betray to him by getting hard while being inside of Kushina's pussy as he slowly takes it out from his milf of a slave's pussy and once that is done, he gently place her on the left side of the bed.

Naruto then gets up from his bed and goes take a shower as he needs to be ready, after all, he has a busty Hokage to beat, after all, Naruto starts to shower then he feels someone putting shampoo on his back he turns to see Naruhi.

"Morning Naru-sama~ want me to wash your back?~ and then maybe you know have some fun~~" says Naruhi as she pushes her breasts together as Naruto is want to but he says "The back yes, the fun No I need my energy to beat Tsunade so no sex right now I am sorry Naruhi" as he sees Naruhi makes a sad look her "I understand Naru-sama" said Naruhi.

"However, after Tsunade I hope you are ready because I will be gunning for you or better wait, how about we spend the whole weekend with just us with a marathon of nonstop sex, how does that sound?" said Naruto as he holds onto his slave sister close with her breasts push against his chest with Naruhi getting a dream-like look on her face upon that. "I will take that as a yes now your master needs his back cleaned," says Naruto as Naruhi nods as she starts washing her brother's/master's back

One shower later

Naruto is getting dressed with Naruhi waiting outside the room while Kushina is still sleeping on his bed, Naruto looks at the time and see that it's almost time, so he should be going, but not before giving each of his slaves a kiss, For Samui he kisses her a french kiss which she enjoys very much as Naruto and the others know that she won't go for a usual kiss.

With that, Naruto heads off toward the Hokage Tower with Sex Duel against Tsunade and thanks to the training and lessons that he had gotten from Kushina, and he knows that he will beat her and make her his slave.

Last at Hokage Office

When he gets to the office door he knocks on it, he hears a voice behind the door 'enter,' and with that, Naruto opens the door and enters.

So once he closes the door and look toward the desk and what he sees, he feels his cock gotten three or four times hard as it wants to get out of the pants, Tsunade was wearing black Lingerie lacy bra and panties as she sitting on her deck as she says "and here I thought that you weren't going to come at all Naruto."

"I'm not that kind of guy to back down Tsunade, now where are we doing to do this?" said Naruto, as Tsunade places her hand on her desk which a seal appeared and a massive poof.

A master bed appeared where the desk was, and the windows get covered up as other seal looked on the wall which Naruto knows it's the silencing seal, as he sees Tsunade on the bed with her asking "are you ready for our sex duel Naruto?"

"Yeah ready to call me master?" said Naruto as he takes off his clothes with Tsunade say "you wish, after all, no one has beaten and what makes you think that you could?"

"Oh I know I am ready But are you ready to Submit cause I will not be holding back You Busty Kage." said Naruto as he removes his pants and once the pant drop, Tsunade is both blushing and in complete shock as she staring at Naruto's monster size cock as she says "Holy shit that ist-thing i-is m-massive! H-how can you have such cock in all of the five main villages!" as she thought that Naruto would have a simple 5 or at least 6 inches but he has a 16 inch instead and he's only 16 years old.

"No clue but It dominated your grandmother into my slave, So I hope you enjoy it," said Naruto, then Tsunade shakes it off and say "no matter! Even if it's the biggest cock, it will fall just the same as the others! Now let's begin Naruto so that you can lose and release my grandmother as your slave!" with Naruto smiles as he knows that he has her beat concerning stamina.

five minutes later

Lemon starts

Naruto and Tsunade are in the sixty-nine position, and so far, for Naruto, it was a tough start because Tsunade was no doubt live up to her title, the Legendary Sucker as she is sucking his cock as no one else could! However, lucky for him he was able to stop himself from cumming as he is eating The lone Senji's pussy with no mercy of any kind, ' _Oh Tsunade you might be good, but I have the stamina. I hope you are ready to be my busty bitch for the rest of your days soon to be busty Hokage_ ' while Tsunade is sucking the lone male Uzumaki's cock as her thoughts are ' _h-how has he not cum right now? My blowjob is the best in the whole world, and I made even The 4th Raikage fall to his knees with my mouth alone.'_ as she is looking about ten years ago before she takes the title of 5th Hokage.

Naruto is licking even more with his hands on her ass squeezing her asscheeks in watch Tsunade could feel that she about to cum, she has no chose to bring out the big guns or rather her big assets, Tsunade Wraps he breasts around Naruto's cock thus covering the rest of his massive cock while having the tip inside of her mouth but it's still too much for her even though she won't admit.

Naruto smirks as he feels Tsunade's breasts which they are a class of their own, and for Tsunade to use her breasts, it means he has her in the ropes as he starts using his fingers and inserts three of his fingers into Tsunade's pussy while licking it. At that Tsunade cums which is a shock to her because no one had made her cum first during a sex duel.

Also, Naruto stops and says "that's a point for me and you know what that means" as he remembers of what Kushina told him.

Naruto then Puts Tsunade into a full Nelson position with his cock rubbing her pussy, Tsunade "h-how c-can this be? M-me i-in an f-full n-Nelson Position. This can't be happening. How do you do this?" said as Naruto answer "simple I have something that you lack and that is STAMINA." said as he thrust his cock into Tsunade's pussy with her scream like never before as she says "t-to think that me. Tsunade who never cum first in a sex duel as I in a full nelson by a boy who's younger than me."

"I hope you're ready to be collared and be my slave Like your grandmother my future Busty Hoekage!" said Naruto as he thrusting into Tsunade like crazy as a sign that he's not holding back as he is trying to make her cum as many times as possible.

20 minutes later

Tsunade has only been Able to make Naruto cum Twice, and Naruto made her cum once, and now they are in cowgirl position with Tsunade bucking her hips to overdrive as she is saying "not so tough now huh Mr. Uzumaki. Also, here I thought that I was going to lose, but I was worry for nothing I guess you just lied then!"

"Oh that was a part of my plan Tsunade I hope your ready because your stamina is really going to be tested!"says Naruto as he started to thrust into Tsunade's pussy with her ass hitting against him which she tries to hold back her stream but with Naruto's cock hitting spots that she never thought existed is overwhelming her.

From that point on, Naruto is slow but surely winning against Tsunade, as many hours went by as Naruto made Tsunade cum many times and thus he chooses the positions that he wants in watch Tsunade couldn't hope to get gain to her favor as she had cum about 9 times already while Naruto had cum about 4.

Naruto then Smacks her ass and asks while it jiggles "Where is the confidence now huh. It seems the Hokage is nothing but a submissive slutty BITCH! I will have fun with you as my slave for the rest of your days" as he has her on all fours with Tsunade say "n-no. T-this can't be. I-I'm losing. I was confident That I would win against you and your monster size cock!" as she tries to move her hips but Naruto is overpowering her as he says to her.

"And that's your downfall along with your lack of stamina." as he thrust into her more and more with Tsunade scream as because Naruto grabs hold of their breasts which made her cum on the spot.

Couple hours later

Lemon over

Naruto is sitting on the chair of the Hokage as he smiling in victory as Tsunade is licking her new Master's cock as she says "I am your Naru-sama, I couldn't beat you or your monster cock~" as she kisses the sides of it as Naruto say "to be fair you did put a great fight Tsunade and I'd be glad to have you as my slave", when he said that, a collar forms on Tsunade's neck, The collar has gems and the tag is a green crystal with the Uzumaki symbol and the number 3. She is under Mito.

Once that was done, Naruto asks her if she wants to have sex all day long which she happy say yes since she is free for the whole day, So Naruto fucked His new Sex slave all day with Tsunade scream her new master's name through the entire day.

The next day

Naruto is walking the street because he was an assign by Tsunade of a mission to meet someone that's thinking of to move into Konoha and this person comes from a wealthy family from the Land of Iron, Her name is Bulma briefs but that was all Tsunade give to him because Mito wanted Tsunade to see her for something, which that is one of the things that he's wondering

Meanwhile at Uzumaki house

At Mito's room

Mito has Tsunade squatting down with a dildo that's big as Naruto's cock, and it's vibrating like crazy as it's inside of Tsunade's pussy as Tsunade has no clothes on, as Mito is standing in front of her, and Mito is wearing her kimono "So tried to get me free from something that I'm delighted, and you thought you were doing the right thing?" said Mito, as Tsunade is moaning from this as she wants to take out the Dildo from her pussy so badly "y-yes! I-i just thought a-at the time that Naruto wasn't treating y-your-right a-an-"

"Not treating me right. Oh, he is treating me right by fucking my brains out whenever Naruto wants. He is better than your grandfather. He was a soft lover, but I wanted a dominating lover one who will bend me over and fuck me like a slutty bitch in heat. Naruto has made me his slut and dominated me as he did you. I am his property, and I am happy. He fucks me like a real man should" said Mito as Tsunade nodding in understanding as Mito say "good, now your going to stay like that until I say so and your not allowed to take out that Dildo Tsunade" as she leaves as Tsunade is staying as she is while dripping so much of her juice on the floor while the dildo is vibrating like crazy inside of her.

Back with Naruto

It takes a while for Naruto to found this Bulma Briefs person, but then he noticed a woman, with blue hair as she keeps it long as she wearing a red short shirt that shows her belly button, no sleeves as she wearing an orange vest and white pants, but however the red shirt is barely holding her massive Triple J breasts as the pants are hugging tightly on her long thick legs which connect to her enormous ass which he sees because she is bent over as she picked up something that she drops and boy did many heads turn from males and females alike, 'Why can't I have an ass like that' says the thoughts of the girls while the boys are 'i will do anything to fuck that ass!'

Then the blue-haired woman picks up the thing she drops and raises up then she notice Naruto and walks up to him, and when she stands in front of him, "are you Naruto Uzumaki? Your Hokage said to found a boy with blonde hair and whiskers on his cheek, but she never mentions about you being so handsome" said the blue-haired woman.

"So my Hokage said to look for Bulma briefs she never said anything about a goddess in human skin" says Naruto as the blue hair woman named Bulma starts blushing "oh stop you know how to flirt a woman don't you?~" said Bulma with her hands on her face, "I grew up in a house full of female, so I learned what to say" say Naruto as he smiles.

With that, Naruto shows Bulma around the village, and during the tour, Bulma tells Naruto about herself, her big sister and mother as well about her late father who has passed away a year ago, Bulma shows him a picture.

Once Naruto sees the photo, one, he doesn't show much but in his mind?

' _Holy hell. Her mother's breasts are bigger than her's! Moreover, her sister is closed 2nd!'_ said Naruto in his thoughts as he sees, a woman with puffy blonde hair as she wearing a shirt with stripes that doesn't cover the shoulders as it holding the woman's titanic and gravity-defying Triple K size breasts and hips to match, as the sister has short blonde hair and dark eyes as she wearing a black shirt with overalls as her figure and breasts Double K, the mother's name is Panchy and the sister's named Tights.

' _The genes must be good to have bodies like that_ ' said Naruto in his thoughts as Bulma is thinking ' _he's so handsome~ I wonder if he's into older woman~~."_

"So why are you leaving Iron country" Naruto asked, as Bulma quickly gets out of her thoughts and explains "oh well, the village I lived in just holds too many memory of my late father and I couldn't get any work done at all, so I thought maybe to start somewhere anew", Naruto nods in understanding "So you have any place to stay?" said Naruto.

Bulma gets very close to him "oh? Thinking of doing something to me at a hotel~" said Bulma as Naruto thinks that ' _does she want me to fuck her so badly? I never thought this would happen to me before_.'

"Oh I thought maybe I should take you home and be very naughty with you instead of a hotel I could have so much fun with you" says Naruto as Bulma blushes then smiles and says "your place, 30 minutes" as Naruto look at her while she looks at him back as he gets it now.

30 minutes later

Uzumaki house, Naruto's room

Lemon starts

As the mattress of Naruto's making loud squeaking, as Bulma is riding Naruto's cock as she is moaning/screaming out of control as she is sweating like crazy as she moans out "Oh it is so BIG. Fuck me harder with it Naruto. Fuck me until I can't think of anything but your big fat cock in me."

"Oh I will But I hope you don't Mind if you live here and be my women will you?" say Naruto as he is thrusting his cock deeply into Bulma's pussy as she answers back "and if I say no then I would pass on from this. Y-you better believe that I will and be yours!" as she is riding Naruto's cock even more.

Meanwhile in the Kitchen

Kushina and Samui hear it as one of them say "He is giving Bulma woman the fucking of a lifetime." Said Samui with Kushina nods "indeed, and he is giving it to her real good" said Kushina.

Samui puts her hand on her collar's tag and said "As he did to us all" as Kushina gets all lovey-dovey "and how he did it is wonderful~" said the Uzumaki milf, then both start feeling horny, but there can't go into Naruto's room since Naruto told everyone not to bother them, But then Kushina feels herself being dragged somewhere be Samui as she says to Kushina "I never had sex with a Milf before~" as she has Kushina against the wall and very close to Kushina's face as "Oh my what are you planning to do with me?" Asked Kushina who is playing along.

Samui creaks a lustful smirk "anything I want~" and kisses Kushina deeply.

Back with Naruto and Bulma

Naruto now has Bulma on all fours as their in the Doggystyle position with Bulma screaming as she screams out "yes yes yes yes yes yes yes. Your cock is hitting all the right spots and spots I never thought I had before. A-and your so much better than my ex-boyfriend!"

"Oh that is good to hear, but there is something you should know. I am not letting your sexy ass go ever. You belong to me." Said Naruto as he smacks her massive jiggling ass and Bulma screams louder from that as the mattress is squeaking louder by them as Naruto is slamming his cock into Bulma's pussy as it spreading it past its limits and doing so, ruining Bulma for others but it doesn't matter to her as she only wants Naruto and his cock in her as she screams out.

"Y-your h-have r-ruined me Naruto. Y-you and your monster cock had ruined me for other men. However, I don't care because I want only your cock in me!" scream Bulma.

"Glad to hear it and I think that your mother and sister would make fine additions to my group along with you," said Naruto as he slamming into Bulma's pussy more as Bulma's breasts and ass are bouncing/jiggling out of control.

Both are sweating more and more thus coating the whole room with the smell of sweat and lust as the two keep going, within a minute, Naruto cums as he is unleashing a wave of sperm into Bulma's pussy and womb, as her inner walls are being plaint of white with Bulma, screams with all of her might.

With Samui and Kushina

Samui is having Kushina lick her pussy as Samui is licking Kushina's pussy and fingering her asshole as the two are thinking ' _this feels so good~ she's so good with her tongue~'_ as the blonde hair bombshell and busty red hair Milf are eating each other as their want more, as they are fucking in the kitchen, Samui who has much practice with women is really blowing Kushina's mind at how well she is as Kushina decide to lick deeper of Samui's pussy which Samui stops then moans loudly as she should know that Kushina is her master's mother.

As Kushina taking control of this whole thing as Samui is moaning out of control as she says "Oh you like playing rough eh" as she tries to go back licking Kusina but The Uzumaki milf makes Samui cum which it was very intense with Samui moans "c cumming." as Samui went to her side, and at that same time, Kushina get up and quickly grabs hold of Samui's legs and says "I hope you are ready cause before and after I was married to my late husband, me and 10 of my female friends had tons of sex together~"

Kushina started to have her way with Samui.

Back with Naruto and Bulma

Naruto now has Bulma in the mating press with their hands lock to each other as Bulma screams out "Fuck Naruto are you trying to get me pregnant or just showing my pussy it is your property?" as Naruto say "yes on the 2nd one, and I'm not ready to be a father yet."

Naruto fucks her so deep that is cock is kissing her womb, and it feels like the cock wants entrance to the uterus which Bulma loves it so much as she screams with her eyes rolling upward "I-I U-Understand N-Naru-sama. B-but I-I don't know that j-jutsus that won't let me get pregnant."

"Oh Mito taught me the Jutsu in case some does not know it," says Naruto as he goes the hand signs and place his hand on Bulma, and thus Bulma has the pregnant control jutsu on her, Then he keeps thrusting into Bulma making her scream louder than before.

Couple hours later

Bulma is doing the splits on the floor on her font with Naruto's cock between her massive plump ass cheeks as she says to Naruto because Naruto had told her that they are going to do anal next, But it seems that an ass job is first. Who would not like an ass job from as like Bulma's which she's delighted to do, "come on Naru-sama~~ thrust your cock between my ass cheeks~~" said Bulma.

"I want to hear you beg for it." Said Naruto who has her ass in his hands.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

Samui is moaning like crazy as she is bent over on the table as Kushina is thrusting to Samui's pussy with a strap-on and The Uzumaki Milf is holding onto the blonde Bombshell's hips with Samui moaning out "Damn. Y-your too good m-miss K-Kushina." as she feels the dildo of the strap-on going deeper into her as she feels the tip of it hitting against her womb with Kushina thrusting it into Samui more as the red hair Milf says "you bet your massive fat ass! However, I have to say you're a bombshell. I can see why Naruto claimed your busty phat ass body for himself. So Do you enjoy being his slut?" as Samui moans out with Kushina smacks her ass "y-yes! I do so much. I can't live without him fucking me."

"Neither can I plus I know he will get us pregnant when he is ready for kids but for now we doing to have so much fun!" said Kushina.

Kushina then feels her breasts get grabbed, and she hears "Mind if I join in?" Kushina turns to see her alpha of her group, Mito, who walks in as she naked and has a strap on as well, Kushina smiles as Samui soon realizes, two women of the Uzumaki clan are going to have their way with her as Kushina says "by all means~ but which hole do you want?"

"Oh Yours Kushina~ now spread these cheeks of your as I want your ass~" say Mito, then She walks up to Kushina as Kushina is doing of what Mito told her to do as the bustiest Uzumaki woman thrusts into Kushina's Ass as she says "you know I have never done something like this before~ me fucking woman while woman fucking the 3rd woman~" as she starts thrusting the dildo into Kushina's ass as Kushina is doing the same with Samui.

With Naruto and Bulma

Naruto is thrusting his cock Bulma's ass cheeks as she is moaning like crazy as she feels how thick and massive her new lover/master's cock is as she moans out "oh god, oh god oh god. Your amazing Naru-sama." a collar is forming on Bulma's neck "your so good at sex. I don't think I could never found anyone better than you and I had sex with so many." Bulma finished saying that.

"Oh, they thought they could Claim as theirs well Scream out whom do you belong to Bulma. Who is your master? Your owner? Whom is the only one allowed to fuck you?" said Naruto as he hears her say "you are. You're my master! My lover who I will be with forever. A-and all those cocks I had with before are pale compared to your monster size cock!" as she is fallen for Naruto and his cock as the collar fully forms on her neck as it has gems and the tag is Sapphire with the Uzumaki symbol with the number 2 on it.

"Yes, you are my property now and forever and now! Take my 5th load of sperm my blue hair slave!" said Naruto as he fires another massive load of sperm onto Bulma's back as she feels the warmth of it as she enjoying it as she moans loud as she says "hot sperm on my back~~ it feels so good~~~~" as she blushing badly.

Naruto then thrusts into her ass making her scream louder as she says 'b-but you j-just came n-Naru-sama.' as she being thrust upon by Naruto as the lone Uzumaki male hammering his cock down into Bulma's ass as he holding her ass in a tight hold as the two are losing themselves to the lust that there had built up in this room.

Back in the Kitchen

Mito is on the floor with Kushina on top of her with Mito thrusting the Dildo of the Strapon into Kushina's ass as the red Hair MIlf facing the other way as Samui is on top of Kushina as she riding the Dildo of Kushina's like all of them doing it like crazy with each of them say.

"Fuck Kushina you will be joining my bed for a bit!" Said Mito as she sees Kushina moving her hips between her Dildo and thrusting into Samui's pussy with the blonde bombshell moaning like crazy as she shakes her head like mad as she is just losing it.

For the rest of the day, there's been nothing but sex as it lasts all the way to pass midnight.

Lemon over

Night, passed Midnight.

Naruto wakes up as he turns to look at Bulma who is passed out with her stomach bloated that she looks 20 months pregnant with his sperm coming out of her holes as Naruto carefully get off the bed as he going get some water.

As Naruto walks down the stairs and when he enters the kitchen as he notice clothes of Kushina, Samui and Mito on the floor as he said to himself "seem like there had a great time with each other, but a shame the others of my slaves were busy with Missions" said Naruto as he goes got his glass of water, as he gots his water and starts drinking, he hears someone behind.

"Naru-sama, are you free this week?" said the voice, that's Naruto's cue to look behind and see a naked Mito laying on the side as her pussy is dropping so much of her juice, Naruto guessing that Mito had a good time with Kushina and Samui as he says "yeah I'm, is there any reason?" as he wonders of why Mito ask him about his time.

"Yes because I need to transfer Kyuubi," say Mito as Naruto place down the glass as he knows that this is serious as he says "you mean you are going transfer to someone else to hold the Kyuubi? Does Kaa-san know? Even if she's my slave, she's still the clan leader", Mito shakes her head no, "no, but I will in the morning before I transfer the beast into you Naruto" say Mito and as she said that, Naruto looks shocked upon that.

"M-ME? W-Why?" Naruto ask as he trying understand why Mito chose him to hold the Kyuubi, "Because It is time for her to have a new container as I held on to her for too long now and besides if I'm going to have your children someday soon, it's for the best that I don't have Kyuubi in me since female Jinchuuriki's seal are at their weakest when one is going through labor" Mito explain, Naruto nods in understanding "O-Ok." as it all he could say since this is too much for him.

Mito then says to take away all this seriousness in the air, " Naru-sama, wanna fuck me~ Because I am still in the mood." Then She Eeps as Naruto Quickly bends her over the table and starts to fuck her pussy as the rest of the night is nothing but screams of lust as Mito is being fucked into high heaven as Naruto is showing no mercy to her at all.

Time Skip

Noon, at the Sealing Room of Uzumaki room

"Ok as you know Kyuubi is the strongest Bijuu but another warning Kyuubi is female which is why the progress after the transfer will be very painful, and it will take a couple of days for your body to adjust to having the chakra of the Kyuubi alongside yours which you will be bed rest for the time being, and normally a jinchuuriki dies when the Buji is removed but for us as Uzumaki, it's no promise for me to removed without me dying, so any questions before we Naru-sama?" said Mito, "Yeah what are the downsides for me as well and Mito thinks on it and answers.

"Well, there's might be chance that she will take over your body when you fall asleep, or she might try and fuck you into submission, oh and if you want to, lock yourself during Kyuubi's mating season, she will make you fuck anyone in sight with pair of massive breasts" said Mito

"Ok I want Samui, Narumi, You and Natsumi to watch over me while I am in bed No one else ok. Unless I say so and I do have plans all in the weekend," said Naruto as Mito tells Naruto to lay down on the table like that they could begin.

The Ritual starts, and it is painful for both of them, but Mito knows what she is doing as the seal is as robust as the death reaper seal. After an hour long of pain. It is done, and Naruto has a seal on his stomach as MIto falls to her knees as she calls for Kushina as Kushina rush inside and sees Mito, she runs to her and asks "are you okay Mito?"

"I am fine, j just need to do one last thing," says Mito as she uses two of her fingers and them on Kushina's forehead which there's a thread of chakra that connects to something as Mito does the same to herself.

They soon found themselves in Naruto's mindscape as they see Naruto staring toward a massive red fox as it grinning its teeth at him in anger, but it didn't last long as their notice that their back in the sealing room.

As their look each other with Kushina asking "w-what? What did you do Mito?"

" **Mito-chan sealed me into this brat** " say a voice inside of Kushina's mind which freaks her out as she doesn't who this is but Mito sigh as she thought that it would take some time for Kyuubi and Naruto to get along but for now, she says "that just the Kyuubi but I called her Kyu-chan, and she's just angry that she was forced move out of me"

 **"Please Mito-chan take me back I promise I will be good! Also, I'm sorry for saying mean things about your hairstyle** " say the voice of Kyuubi as she is begging Mito to take her back inside of her body.

"Oh Kyu-chan I thought that you were looking for a man to dominate you, and Naru~sama had Dominated me like a slutty bitch in heat." says Mito with a smirk as Kyuubi say back " **there no way I'm letting him touch my sexy hot body on the spot. He has to earn it**." as Kushina is sweating drop as she calls in the others to help her to take Naruto to his room so that he could rest.

"Well, He has given us order Kushi-chan I am sorry only Four can look after him. I am one of them along with Samui and I been waiting want to talk her as I hear that she's friends with the two-tailed container. Along with Narumi and Natsumi." Said Mito as they are taking Naruto to his room.

Time skip days of recovering later

After days of recovering along with the ones that assign to look after him and so far, nothing seem wrong as Naruto is sleeping in his bed as each of them take turns of feeding him as well making sure that he's hydrated and so on, While Kushina who wanted to look after Her son was given a task of finding a Seal to stop Kyuubi's heat cycle from affecting Naruto, like that he doesn't go berserk during a dangerous mission, but other then that, the recovering went well.

finally on a day before the weekend, Naruto wakes up in the morning while everyone is still sleeping, but Naruto feels something odd, and he notice too, as he sees that he has gotten a few muscles on him, he wonders if the effect of having the Kyuubi's chakra in him, and it's not just his newfound muscle, as he takes off the blanket that been on him for days now.

As he does, first he notices that he has morning wood which is typical for him as it happens every day, but his cock has gotten Bigger by Two inches full! Now he's 18 inches long, and it's thick as arm now, ' _what? How? It was 16, but now it's an 18-inch cock? How did this happen?'_ said Naruto in his thoughts as he shocks by this, He hears Kyuubi Giggle in his head, ' **like my welcoming gift? Cause if you are going to be my new jinchuuriki, I like them having something massive, how did you think Mito-chan get there gigantic tits of her's'** said Kyuubi in Naruto's mind.

'Oh so it was from you well I have to ask any idea where the other Bijuu are or do you not know?'asked Naruto and Kyuubi say ' **I have no idea, I lost touch with them when I was got sealed in Mito-chan, so no I don't know or where there are, now if you excuse me, I'm going to sleep and enjoy your cock'** said Kyuubi with Naruto then soon hears nothing from her, with that Naruto sighs as he gets off his bed to take a bath.

Naruto gets into the bath but he does not hear the door open, and someone comes in which it's Naruko as she says "oh Naru-sama~ your up. Good, I will….let…..everyone….know" say Naruko slowly as she notice Naruto's cock and it's two new itch it has, "Naruko do you not knock. Oh, it seems I have to punish you, which is not to tell anyone about this, as I want to surprise Naruhi with this" said Naruto as Naruko say "b-but" gets cut off by Naruto "no buts" say.

With that Naruko nods as she sees Naruto gets up and head off toward the bathroom as she thinking ' _I really want to be fucked by Naru-sama so bad but Naruhi said they have plans for the whole weekend, sigh looks like I have to wait'_ as she knows for sure that she will see that cock in her wet dreams.

Time skip the weekend.

Morning, outside of Naruto's room

Naruhi knocks on Naruto's door as Naruhi has been waiting for this ever since Naruto promised, which is why, Naruto told all of his slaves of not to problem them at all, just until Monday morning, as Naruhi hears Naruto to come in.

Naruto sees his door opening as Naruhi comes in as she wearing a robe on as he has his blanket covering his lower half, "hello Naruhi-chan~ ready for our Private weekend alone?" said Naruto.

"Oh~Naru~sama I have been waiting for this." Said Naruhi as she removes her top letting her Triple I cup breasts bounce for freedom and they Defy Gravity like her mother's breasts, which sight gets Naruto unbelievably excited as he says "good and for your patients, you will be reward with this" as he takes off his blanket to show his beloved older sister slave his much bigger meat rod, Naruhi's jaw drops all the way to the floor in shock "as you are the first to try my much bigger cock" said Naruto as Naruhi say "R-Really w-well I better get to it Naru~sama" as she quickly gets in front of Naruto's cock as she gets on her knees as she facing it.

As she says "the smell is stronger than before, a and my mind is already getting free by it alone" as she rubs her face against her brother's/master's cock "and it's way thicker than before."

Then she gives it a lick "Oh It tastes better than before, so much so, I'm getting wet twice as more than before~" say Naruhi.

Lemon start

Naruto smiles as he glad to see that his sister/slave loves his cock's new size, with Naruhi start giving it kisses from the tip of his cock and all the way to his nut shack which she says "their even bigger than before" as she caresses them too as Naruto is enjoying this with Naruhi losing more of her mind because of the scent that Naruto's cock is giving off, Then she takes it into her mouth and hearts appear in her eyes but since it's much bigger and thicker, she could only ⅓ of it as she sucking of what she could as Naruto loving this as Naruhi sucking his cock as she slowly but sure taking more of this mage monster cock into her mouth as her thoughts are ' _Oh my god I am going to have to work hard to deep throat this cock, but I have all weekend to do that_ ' as she uses her hand to stack the rest of Naruto's cock as she stops for a sec as she takes it off and gives it a few licks then resumes sucking it while she's blushing badly with her eyes closed.

Naruto puts his hand on Naruhi's head as he sees her trying taking more of his cock into her mouth as his thoughts are ' _She is trying I think she might need some help'_ as he grabs her head by both of his hand and without any warning, Naruto thrust his gigantic cock into Naruhi's mouth as her eyes get wide open in surprised by Naruto's action.

In watching, Naruhi had cum from that as she looks at Naruto as Naruto says to her "sorry Naruhi-chan, it looks like that you need help" as he smirks, Naruhi looks at Naruto with hearts in her eyes as she forgive his as she starts deep throating of the cock she fall in love with as she at first having a hard time but soon enough she getting a hang of it as she bobbing her head faster by the sec as she sucking more of Naruto's mage monster cock as Naruto is enjoying this very much, "Oh I am going to have much fun with you All weekend Naruhi~" say Naruto as he sees his sister sucking his cock more and more and she loves every single minute of it.

Naruhi sucks Naruto's cock for 25 minutes straight until finally Naruto lets out his first load of sperm which the amount is three times more than before and it comes to a surprise for Naruhi as she is trying to swallow all of the cum but it was too much with some coming out her mouth, a bit from her mouth as there a few tears falling from her eyes as her thoughts are 'S-So m-much cum, i-i c-can't drink a-all of it!' as she takes Naruto's massive monster cock out of her mouth as the rest of Naruto's sperm gets sprayed onto her face thus completely covering her with it as Naruto says "fuck! This way more I used to cum, I think that's about 3 gallons of sperm" as his cock is still firing out sperm like he's pissing as Naruhi is taking all of it. After a few minutes, he stops.

And Naruto see that Naruhi is cover lays upon lays of his sperm as he say "fuck, this thing cums way more than before" as he sees Naruhi licking all of his sperm off her face as she says "i-it tasted so much sweeter yet bitter, I love it~~" as she licked more of it as she sees there's some on her breasts as she licks her breasts clean of Naruto's sperm until finally, she swallows the last of it. She then looks at Naruto then Wraps her breasts around his cock but leaving only 7 inches of it as she says "Naru-sama, it's like you had become a god of sex since you got the Kyuubi sealed inside of you" as she starts moving her breasts onto Naruto's cock, as the lone male Uzumaki say "if you put it that way, yeah in a way I did since after all, I have the biggest cock ever"

"Oh not only the biggest but the tastiest cock as well" say Naruhi as she kisses the tip of Naruto's cock then starts licking it lightly, as she moves her breasts on her brother's mega monster cock with Naruto moaning from that, "I love how soft your breasts Naruhi and I bet there will get bigger and softer as we get older" say Naruto as he moaning as Naruhi keeps licking/kissing the tip of Naruto's cock while she using her breasts rubbed the rest, after thirty minutes Naruto is ready to cum as Naruto say "fuck! I'm going to cum again Naruhi! Do you want to drink it all or just let it covers you once again?" while holding back his release of sperm onto Naruhi, "Both Naru-sama~~ I want both of those to happen~~" as she rubs her breasts onto Naruto's as she moving them faster and faster as she wants it very bad.

Naruhi then puts her mouth on his cock as Naruhi starts sucking it like there's no tomorrow as she wants Naruto's sperm so bad, she wants to taste it, drink it and feel the warmth of it on her skin, Naruhi is sweating up a storm as she drops her breasts as she bobbing her head like crazy as Naruto's cock is getting covered in Naruhi's sliver as Naruto is thinking ' _fuck! She wants my sperm very bad! Then again she had to wait until the end of the weekend, she will be filled with so much of my sperm she will be tasty sperm for a month'_ as Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore as he fires his 2rd load of sperm into Naruhi's mouth and she gulps it down happily until it becomes too much for her as she quickly takes out of her master's cock from her mouth as it sparking the remaining sperm onto her body as her hair, breasts, face and the rest of her body of Naruto's sperm with her tongue out and eyes closed.

After Naruto is done cumming Naruhi starts to lick herself clean as she says "so creamy~, so tasty, so thick~~ this the sperm of my master who fucked me so hard in our first time together~~ Remind me and my body~~~ How you became my master~~~~ Fuck me hard" as she has the remaining sperm of Naruto's to rub onto her breasts then place some on her hair as she pulling it back, then goes back rubbing her breasts as she says "You know you want to Naru~sama~~~~~ fuck your slutty sister of a slave Like I am a slutty bitch in heat and I want my little brother who is my master to fuck me very hard" then she lifted up her breasts and licks her nipple.

Then the next thing Naruhi knows is she is bent over the bed with Naruto rubbing his cock against her pussy with him saying "be careful of what you say Naruhi-chan cause you might GET IT." as he thrust his cock into her pussy and thanks to Naruhi's silver on his cock, as it makes a great lube as only more than half of his cock is inside of her pussy with Naruhi screams out as she in shock of how much more her pussy is spreading out and how the cock of her brother is almost nearing her womb, "Holy Shit master your Massive it is re-destroying my pussy!" screamed Naruhi as she could tell that Naruto is going to reshape her pussy once again.

"I could tell! Because you had become way more tighter before!" says Naruto, as he is squeezing her ass tightly and Naruto pushes into her more with Naruhi is switching between moaning and screaming as she feels way too good while feeling more of Naruto's cocks itch entering her pussy as it also getting more spread out then before as there's a crazy amount of her juice. Then she gasps feeling Naruto's cock kissing the entrance of her womb which gets her eyes wide open.

As she is feeling the cock itself is trying to enter her womb, then another push Her belly was penetrated by Naruto's cock as she screams out "y-your cock. I-it inside of my womb. You're so big that your cock i-invaded my womb Naru~sama" as her tongue is hanging out of her mouth as she is already going insane with Naruto smirking as he is thrusting his cock deeper into Naruhi's pussy/womb.

An hour later

Naruto has his older sister on top of him as she facing away as he thrusting his cock inside of Naruhi's as the Uzumaki sister is moaning nonstop but stops herself as she sucks onto her breasts because she just losing it badly with Naruto thinking 'Oh it seems my slave has lost her mind or is losing her mind now' as he thrusting more and more into as he has his hands on her hips as their nearly her stomach.

However, it didn't last long for Naruto to cum inside of Naruhi once again as she screams to high heaven as Naruto who is still cumming has his hands rubbing her stomach as he could feel how his sperm is filling her up as Naruhi screams out "Master your filling up my womb so much." as she cums while she's at it as she squirts out her juice from her pussy along with Naruto's sperm.

This last for a good 10 minutes and from there, both are taking a breather as their covering in sweat, Naruto has his hands starts rubbing Naruhi's body as he says "you are covered in so much sweat Naruhi~" with his cock still inside of Naruhi as Naruhi say "Yes I-I am Naru~sama S-Shower?", Naruhi got her to answer from Naruto who grabs her breasts, and she moans very with Naruto say "no way, as much I want, but I also want us staying in this room and staying on this bed" as he starts groping her breasts as he pinches her nipples with Naruhi say "Oh~~~Naru~sama You just Love My breasts~~~~~~" as she rubs her swollen stomach.

A bit later

Naruhi now founds herself doing a handstand with her legs hanging high as she made sure not to fall down but thankful that Naruto is holding on her legs as he behind with his cock aiming for her ass as she asks "I-I'm r ready N-Naru-sama" as she never done this before, Naruto push his cock into Naruhi's asshole which her ass is much more tighter then her pussy as he says "holy fuck! Not only has your pussy gotten tighter, your ass as well but way more!" with Naruhi moans from that and trying to keep her balance, but with Naruto's help who is holding her legs as he thrust his cock deeper into her ass as Naruhi screams out "It's because your cock got bigger and my ass has not been used in a while." as she losing it as drops of her sweat is falling on the floor as their stay in this position for a while.

Three hours later

Naruhi is Riding Naruto's cock as she's in the reverse cowgirl position as she's doing all the work with Naruto watching her doing it as he has his hands on the back of his head as the brother and sister are on the floor with Naruhi moans loud out with her breasts bouncing nonstop, "Oh master please tell me that I have all of your attention this weekend please" as she bucking her hips faster with Naruto say "yes you do Naruhi-chan~! As there are only 36 hours left!" Naruhi moans more as she feels she womb bounce with her brothers/masters cum sloshing around.

Meanwhile outside of Naruto's room

Everyone that is Naruto's slaves are hearing them going at it with Mito say "she's lucky to have Naru-sama all to herself until the following day," "I agree with you Mito-chan." Said Samui.

As everyone is in the living room as his or she hears Naruhi's screams and moans more as Naruko say "and it's not fair too, I want to try out Naru-sama's new bigger cock."

"Oh, Calm Down Naruko-chan We all will have fun with Naru~sama's new cock." Said Narumi as Naruko says "sigh ok" as Kushina notice that Hinata is rubbing her legs together, "Hinata-chan is patient Naru-sama will get to all of us" say Kushina as Hinata says "I know b-but with Naruhi's screaming and moaning, I couldn't help but get horny."

"We all are getting horny Hinata-chan." Said Bulma, which Mito gets an idea as she pairs everyone in twos and tells this "since Naruto couldn't have sex with us until Monday, so why not we have our fun~" as their look each other and nods as they agreed, Samui Gets Mito, Naruko and Bulma, as Kushina place her hand onto Hinata's side and holds her close as she smiles as she says "I wonder if you moan like your mother~" Hinata blushes like mad as everyone goes to his or her rooms as Mito and Samui stay in the living as his or her looking at each other lovely.

As the rest of the weekend was nothing about sex as the house is filled with screams and moans, until Sunday night.

Sunday Night

Naruto opens the door as he says to himself as he is feeling drain and tried as he looks behind to look at his sleeping which is out cold as she's in a sex coma and most likely not waking for a couple of days as Her stomach is swollen up that she looks thirty months pregnant.

With that, Naruto goes over to the kitchen to get some water before he goes to sleep as he thinks to himself ' _I should consider ways for me last more than two days of sex'_ as he arrives and grabs his water, as he drinks it, he turned his eyes to the living and what he sees is hot as well.

Mito is licking Samui's pussy as Samui is moaning like crazy while rubbing their breasts as their not noticing Naruto as Naruto is thinking ' _holy lady Kami! How long have these two been at it?'_

"Lick me more Mito-chan. Please." moans Samui as Mito does say so as Naruto is wondering who else is having sex, so he goes up to the rooms, and the first he checks is Naruko and Bulma.

He sees that Naruko is fucking Bulma with a strapon as Naruko says "You Like this Don't you bitch." as she is bucking her hips faster with Bulma moaning loudly as she loves it so much.

With that, Naruto closes the door without making a sound as he checks the next room. It is Narumi along with Natsumi, and they both got Carina and Baccarat as them in a four-way make out while fingering each other as their licking each other's tongues.

Naruto close the door making sure it doesn't make a noise and goes on to the next room, upon opening the next entry of the room, Naruto sees.

Jasmine and Itomi are doing the scissoring as their holding other's legs as their looking at each other as both moanings like crazy with blushing badly, as their breasts bouncing as their rubbing their pussies to each other.

Naruto smiles as he goes to the last room, as he sees.

Two Kushina using strap-ons as they're fucking both of Hinata's pussy and ass as the Hyuga woman moans out "M-More p please Kushina." as Kushina, the real one, says "your very much like your mother, Hinata! Also, like her, you have a body that was built for sex" as she is thrusting the dildo into Hinata's while her shadow clone is fucking her pussy while sucking both of the Hyuga woman's breasts.

Naruto closes the door and heads back to his room as he is going to let them have their fun as he joins again with Naruhi and goes to sleep as he has a wet dream about them fucking each other.

Lemon over

Monday morning

As Mikoto who just come back from her mission and arrived home just now for breakfast as she noticed that everyone has a glow around them as she eating her toast as she looks at Hitomi who also come back from a mission and ask, "did something happen here while we were gone?" as she bit lost and had no idea.

"Not anything new." Naruto answer as he's heading out as Kushina ask him of where he's going and Naruto quickly explain that he's going to see Tsunade for missions, with that, Naruto leaves the house.

Three days later

Naruto is now somewhere near the village of Hotspring as he's looking for a woman with name 18, Naruto doesn't understand why she gives herself a number as a name, But Sasuke is looking for the same women with the intel Tsunade said she likes strong men and Naruto is the best seducer, but Sasuke or Ducky-chan thought that he was the best and better suited for this woman.

However, the only thing their know about her is that she has blonde shoulder length hair, and blue eyes, and that's it, And Then Naruto feels the air rush past him, and it is a black blur and then.

CRUSHED.

So there's a hole in the wall which it happens to be the female's side of the hot springs, and soon enough, The one whom Naruto was looking for walked out fully clothed and she looked pissed as she wearing a shirt with black as it has stripes of black and white sleeves and a blue vest with no sleeves, and also the shirt is hugging her gigantic K cup breasts with curvy that fits very well to her blue skirt with dark blue tights which it's showing off her long thick legs with an ass that's in a class of its own as it's bigger than Bulma's, that's when Naruto realizes that his woman has blonde shoulder length hair and blue eyes as he hears the woman say.

"And like that kid, proving just how weak you really are, I ever bet that you had a micro size cock" said the woman named 18, Naruto then answers "I believe he does as well why do you think he brags so fucking much." with 18 looking at him, and Naruto does the same to her, "How would you know?" she asked

"Hey you put up with Ducky-chan after my clan was kind enough to let him, his sisters and mother live with us. Then he gets it into his head He should be in charge when it was the Uzumaki clan compound he should be thankful we let him into the house." Said Naruto who knows all too well, as 18 keeps looking at them and finally say "I don't care about that, all I care about how strong you are."

"Ok how do you want me to prove it to you?" asked Naruto but then he senses something as he caught 18's leg and realized that she is going to kick him "Oh A fight very well I accept, but the wall needs to be fixed," said Naruto.

With that, the two went on a long and epic battle, Naruto had won the fight and proved himself to 18 that he's the one for her and so, 18 said to him "meet me at this hotel, within an hour" and she walks away while Naruto thinks that 18 has the looks that could rival both the woman of Uzumaki and Hyuga clans, then Sasuke appears and demands "WHERE IS SHE" and he looks like shit as Naruto tells him that she's gone and he proved himself to 18.

Sasuke calls bullshit on that as he's much better than Naruto, The next things Sasuke knows is he is tied up and thrown into the women's hot springs with a note saying he is a peeping tom which is followed by loud beatings as well screaming by Sasuke as he's in pain, in all Naruto doesn't feel sorry for Sasuke as he just walks away.

An hour later

At hotel

Naruto knocks on 18's room door and the doors open and behind it is 18, who's in nothing but a towel as she says "right on time, come in" Naruto goes into the room and 18 says "I hope you are ready for your world to be rocked." as Naruto says in thoughts ' _we will see about that'_ as he hears her drop his pant as he tells her as he closes the door and starts undoing his pants "I have to worry you, I have" when he drops his pants along with his underwear as there's a loud 'THUMP!', "quite massive" said Naruto.

18 looks at Naruto's cock as she thinks she had hit the jackpot as she says "my god," with Naruto say "what?" as he thinks that she must get cold feet, then he hears her say says "dude, got on the bed."

Naruto does get on the bed then She removes her towel showing that her breast defies gravity and have no sag at all.

Lemon starts

"Just how big is this beast of a cock?" 18 asked as she is looking at Naruto's cock as it gets hard and thick by the sec, "Oh it is 18 inches now How big are these twins of yours?" Asked Naruto as he looks at them, with 18 place her arms under them pushing them up "these girls are K cup and they are big enough for your cock~" say 18 as she gets atop of Naruto with his cock between her pussy and ass, "I bet you want to feel them right?~ then go right ahead" says 18.

Then she moans loudly as Naruto Grabs both of her breasts and he soon found out that they are in a class of their own as well just like her ass as he is thinking ' _I can't wait to fuck her!'_

10 minutes later

Naruto is moaning as he feels his cock being suck by 18 as she loves it so much as she bobbing her head like crazy with hearts in her eyes, "you seem to have fallen In love with my cock huh 18?" says Naruto as he sees her sucking his cock even more as her thoughts while looking at Naruto,' _you have no idea, big boy~ I can't wait for the central part~~'_

"I can't wait to fuck that pussy and ass of yours. I can see you now you are going to be nothing more then my sex slave and cock loving slut" says Naruto as he about to cum while 18 sucking his cock even more as she took more inches of it into her mouth.

Naruto then Forces her to deep throat him, and his cock goes down her throat which she doesn't mind since she doesn't have a gag reflex as she keeps throating Naruto's cock as she is sucking it more.

5 minutes later

Naruto is enjoying 18 deep throatings his cock and is hoping that he cums soon Because he wants to feel those tits on his cock, and speaking of the devil, Naruto cums as he says "you better drink all of it 18. Cause I cum a lot." Naruto unleashes gallons upon Gallons of Cum right into 18's stomach with 18 realizing that Naruto wasn't kidding as she is drinking it as much as she could before it becomes too much for her but before she could do anything, her stomach was inflating with all the cum going straight into her stomach.

Until she looks about 2 or 3 months pregnant as she takes out Naruto's large coke of her mouth as the rest of his sperm gets onto her face as well hair, as her mouth had leftover of Naruto's sperm with some dropping down and onto the bed.

18 Moans at the taste of Naruto's cum then lick it off her face or used her hands to get the cum as she says to him "you sperm is the greatest thing I never tasted~~ I love it so much, I will get addicted to it so bad~~" as she licked the sides of Naruto's cock, Naruto replies to that "if you become my slave, you will have all of my sperm every day, from the morning to the night" as he smirks.

18 Then Puts her gigantic breasts onto his cock making him moan at the feeling of how soft they are "You know 18 tonight if you are my slave Your breasts will be my pillows" says Naruto as 18 says to that "in case that, you better fill me up with so much sperm of yours and before anything, do you want children?"

"Later in life but not right now." Said Naruto then he moans cause 18 moves her breasts "good, and how about we make a deal, I will be your slave if you promise me to knock me up with a child as the first one cause I'm very sure you have any woman in your life that are your slaves thanks to your cock, so do we have a deal?"

Naruto smacks her right breast making her moan "When I am ready you will be the first one to be knocked up you naughty slut and when that day comes, I'm going fuck you so hard that I won't stop until I'm for sure that you are pregnant" as he smiles once again with 18 smiles upon that "it's a deal then" A collar appears with gems the Tag has the Uzumaki symbol with the number 2 and it is Emerald.

"Oh, so I am not going to be an alpha. That is fine with me as long as I belong to you" says 18 as Naruto is thinking ' _I don't know why but I feel like she and Samui will have a hard time get awhile since she seems tougher and bolder then Samui.'_

"Oh, you think I will not get along with my alpha well think about making me an alpha later." Said 18

"Your Alpha is Bi after all," says Naruto with 18 say to that, "nothing wrong with but is she strong as you?" with Naruto is thinking ' _i forget she likes someone to be stronger than her.'_

"She is a jounin, and she feels to the same cock as you," said Naruto as 18 say "that's not what I mean, is she strong in battle? As I had faced many jounins before and all of them failed to impress me" as the collar flash a bit, the Color emerald was going Pearl white, and the number turned into a 1 with a crown.

"Well in the case, she's no longer your alpha as you are an alpha of your own now" say Naruto as 18 smirks as she starts licking the tip of his cock.

Time skip an hour

As there's a loud squeaking from the mattress because Naruto is thrusting his cock deep into 18's pussy as she is moaning out like crazy as their in the missionary position with 18 "yes. Right there. Fuck me harder naruto-sama. Fuck me so hard with your house size cock."

As Naruto is fucking her, he has her breasts in hand "It seems my new bitch is looking to be fuck for the rest of her days. So every morning when I'm not out on missions, I will have you fuck my morning wood. You will love it as it's your life with me for now on" says Naruto and 18 screams out as she feels more of Naruto's cock deep inside of her, "yes. I promise. Every morning when your not on missions. For now, fuck me with that horse cock of yours.

As the two blondes keep at it as an aura of lust is building up in the air and it's affecting the both of them, making them want each other even more as their soon go into the next position by Naruto throwing 18 as she lands on her back as Naruto legs a hold of her long, thick, beautiful legs and he holds them up high with 18 screams "More fuck this slave more master! As I'm all yours. You're to fuck." as she feels more of Naruto's cock inside of her pussy as the monster cock is spreading her insides apart as it gets deeper into her.

Both of them are sweating significantly with Naruto say "that's right you are." as he is thrusting his cock more into 18's pussy harder.

Time skip three hours.

18 is breathing hard while blushing as her whole body is covered in sweat as her pussy is dropping so much of Naruto's sperm, she has no idea how her pussy and womb could that much in, as she all fours with Naruto behind her with his cock still hard as steel as it has many more loads in as she says while blushing badly "h-how m-much m-more c-can you go?"

Naruto thinks about it "well the most I can do is two days, and I'm not lying, you can ask my sister about it."

She gasps as Naruto thrusts into her pussy making her breasts and her swollen seven-month stomach jiggle as she cum on the spot as she says "t-two days. N-no man can last that long." as she feels Naruto's inside of her once again, "normal man can't, but I'm a Uzumaki, and we have the stamina to spare." Said Naruto as he thrusts into 18 making her scream once again.

As they go for another 2 hours non stop, with them changing positions like Naruto carrying 18 by holding on her legs as he stands on his feet with 18 facing the other way as she going crazy with lust, the next one is she is standing on one leg as Naruto has hold of her other leg and is thrusting like crazy.

Moreover, another thing she knew, 18 finds herself again with her back against the wall with her legs wrap around Naruto's wrists with her legs on his shoulders as Naruto is thrusting his cock way more into her pussy, then Naruto uses his clones to gangbang her, and all of them fuck 18 in ways she couldn't remember at all as everything was a sexual flash to her.

Until finally, around the next night, 18 is out cold with her stomach swollen she looks like she was 30 months pregnant, Naruto is next to her as he smiling widely as he says "I can see that you had a lot of fun 18" as he looks at her fuck silly face, "and when you wake up, which I shoulda done that long time ago, we are getting you a tattoo" as he falls asleep with her breast as his pillow.

During the week Naruto had fucked 18, and she got some tattoos on her breasts they say "Property of Naruto." Also, on her ass, it says "Blonde Busty Sex Slave of Naruto Uzumaki." They met Sasuke at the hot springs, and Naruto rented it private, and Sasuke saw the tattoos and was Not happy. Sakura and Rina came in as well. "Why are you three here I rented this spring out for a private party." Said Naruto as he is groping 18's breasts and she is rubbing her ass on his cock.

Before Sasuke say anything, Sakura come in "because you have someone that belongs to Sasuke-sama! Moreover, it's her. Also, while you're at it, hand over the ownership of your sisters as we-"

18 slaps her so hard she goes flying into a wall with Rina sighs as she goes help her even though she doesn't want to as Naruto gets up and says and he's glad that he's wearing his trunks for this, "Sasuke leave before I decide to hurt you, again" said Naruto, "You don't deserve her or your other slaves even being a clan heir they belong to me I am stronger than you" as Sasuke said that he gets kicks in the balls by Naruto, very hard and Sasuke falls to the ground, but it wasn't enough for Naruto as he looks at Rina who is dragging the out cold Sakura to them, he walks up to her, and he seems at Rina's collar. Naruto reaches out and grab Rina's collar with a small tug the collar shatters into a thousand pieces.

Rina starts tearing up, because she is free from her horrible master and Sakura, which she drops Sakura's legs as she turns to Sakura and kicks her to wake her up as she had a lot of pent up things she wanted to say to her and Sasuke since day 1, as Sakura wakes up and hears, "You stupid shallow bitch you insult me because I am better looking than you, in fact, there is no good quality about you! I hope you die in a ditch all alone nothing but a washed up used slutty WHORE. So what's more! You don't Deserve Ino's friendship after you broke it off because of a boy who doesn't like you at all. I hope you never have any children you would be a horrible mother who pimps out your kids to please a man who doesn't like you. You are a flat chested BITCH because you feel cheated out cause all the girls had better figures than you as well face and personally! Your nothing but a gold digger, selfish, cruel bitch as you go on about Sasuke! Who which isn't that great! Moreover, I hate you with all my soul."

Then she turns to Sasuke, and boy does she had things to say to him as she storms up to him and says "as for you 'Uchiha-sama' You have been trying to steal a clan's power and title that does not belong to you as your not kami's gift to us, your her trash! Cause that's what you are! Trash who's all big talk but doesn't have the skills like your big sisters which is all you fucking do when you don't talk about power or beating Naruto! Which you have none you are the pathetic loser, not Naruto he is stronger than you in so many fucking ways, he's kinder to me, and he's not even my master which I do wish he is! Moreover, finally, your just a spoiled brat who believes that he should be given and praised upon that ground that you up on! Also, I was given to you in which I didn't have a choice! Because the elders forced it upon me. I hope you Died alone in a forgotten part of the world Never to be remembered and to make sure that you don't have any children because that's a life worse than death." as she lets goes to him and starts stomping on his balls, and she's not stopping as she stomping Sasuke's family jewel like a jackhammer with Naruto say to himself.

"I did not know that she was that angry at all and I will bring her with us cause this is my last day here" said Naruto with 18 stopping Rina by pulling her away from Sasuke but she breaks off and gives Sasuke one more stomp, and there was a thunderous pop, "Oh there goes his chances of having kids." Said Naruto while Rina walks away while giving Sasuke the middle finger as she hates him with all her heart and soul.

"18 let's get her out and get dressed it is time to return to the " say Naruto as he goes the same.

—

 **D:*freeze time as dealt and blaze look at each other for what Rina had did***

 ***Then they both start laughing as it continues after Blaze unfroze time***

—

They get dressed, and Sasuke gets to the hospital to hopefully In sakura's mind to save his balls.

As the trip back to Konoha takes about three days.

Once there, Naruto reported to Tsunade and told her of what happened as well about him freeing from Sasuke's ownership of her as well she lets out all her pent-up angry she has toward them, and the results of what happened and where Sasuke and Sakura are right now. Naruto is in 18's lap with her breasts against his back as Rina is next to them as she feeling so much relief after her outburst as well stomping Sasuke's balls.

"Very well the elders and civilian council will try something but your connection to the Fire Daimyo that she will be safe from them, and they will be knocked down a peg, and also I receive word that well Sasuke could never have children as long as he life, you could image of how Sakura reaction, and I believe she still screaming from a distance" Tsunade opens a window, and they hear Sakura screaming.

Rina say while she's proud that she did it "good! Cause he's an asshole."

"Yes I can agree with that" say 18, Tsunade say "well with that done with, I guess that's it for now, you all but you miss 18, I have a few things to ask of you."

"What do you have to ask and if it to leave Naru~sama I will tell you right now Go to hell!" say 18 with Tsunade sweat drop, "um no, it's about something else."

"Oh what is it?" say 18 as Naruto and Rina head home, as Naruto tells 18 to ask Tsunade to have someone to show the way, with that both of them leave the office.

Later at Uzumaki house a bit later.

Mikoto is laughing her ass off as she's on the floor, "So what is so funny?" Asked Samui who is drinking tea as well walk in as Mikoto says while laughing "R-Rina here! S-stomped Sasuke's balls so hard that he can never have any children! Which I feel with since that boy is so much like his asshole of a father."

"Oh that is a good thing I don't want to see any of his kids running around," says Samui as she can't stand Sasuke at all, as Rina sighs out of relief as she had thought that Mikoto would be very upset with her but it seems that wasn't the case.

"Yeah Mikoto is not one to be angry about her son," says Naruto then he looks at her and says "so you wish that I be your master huh?" as he smirks, Rina blushing so bad as she says "Y-you h-heard t-that part."

"How could I not you yelled it out," says Naruto with Rina blushing more, "so I will make it true, but you will have to come with me though," says Naruto and he walks to a room with Rina following.

10 minutes later in Naruto's room

Naruto is sitting on his bed as Rina who has her top take off as well bra to let her massive Double H breasts bounce which Naruto didn't know that she has such breasts because of her baggy clothes, "So it seems you have been hiding things from Ducky-chan" say Naruto as Rina say "only Sakura knew but she had the nerve to say that Sasuke likes flat chested girls, but that was a lie, because he doesn't like anything at all"

"Ducky-chan might play for the same team" said Naruto as Rina nods and she says "so what do you want me to do?" as she never had did anything that's sexual, "How about you start with a blowjob" say Naruto as Rina knows about it as she nods and starts undoing Naruto's pants and when the pants come off, And she gets smacked in the face with his cock as she begins to face to front of Naruto's cock as she's in pure shock at the size of Naruto's cock.

—

 ***dealt is still on the ground as he is laughing too much***

 ***Blaze slowly gets up***

 **D:*finally stops the* o-oh man, that was a good laugh. Anyway, what do you readers think of this chapter? Also, you blaze?**

 ***Dealt see Blaze is trying to get his breath back***

 **D:never mind, he's recovering, so with this chapter done, what will happen next? So who Naruto get into his ever-growing list of slaves, let's found out next time in the next chapter, laters. *grabs blaze***

 ***as dealt opens a gateway and goes through it which it leads to the carrier as another portal opens up and the airline goes through it***

 ***Blaze is still recovering***

 ***as the gateway closes then vanishes***

—


	5. Chapter 5

—

 ***the carriers come out the gateway while Blaze is holding Dealt in a hard class cell***

 ***Blaze then presses a button, and the smokescreen smoke fills the Cell***

 **D:this is because I blow up your room?**

 **P: What do you think?**

 **D:fair enough so what is this smoke? *looking at it***

 ***Blaze Smiles the Lights on Fire***

 **D:oh * I'm getting burned by the fire***

 **P: all right Welcome back to master while Dealt is cooking I will do this. Last time we left Naruto and Rina As Naruto was about to fuck her and he also Gained Tsunade Bulma and Android 18 whom we are calling 18 to the growing group. Now 18 would like to be a mother and Naruto will get them pregnant when he is ready an-**

 **D:*still on fire* which most likely way later on into the story blaze.**

 **P: thank you for Interrupting me. However, she has tattoos, and she will not be the last who is getting the tattoos, but This chapter is going to be Fun. Naruto is going to be stealing women from their Husbands, boyfriends, lovers, finances and sending them Videos of them being his. We don't own anything.**

 ***blaze turn to see that Dealt and the hard glass cell are gone***

—

 **Naruto Master of Kunoichi**

 **Chapter 5: Stealing One's Lover**

Naruto's room

Lemon starts

Naruto is fucking Rina into oblivion as she screaming out her new master's name as their in doggy style position as Rina screams out "More Naruto-sama fuck me more please" as she loving how her master is fucking as well ruining her pussy for everyone thanks to his monster cock as she has her tongue hanging out of her mouth, "I'm planning to! However, fuck your pussy is whole another class!" said Naruto as he thrust into her more, "That limp dick loser never really fucked me at all" screamed Rina as her Double H cup Breasts bouncing in a lovely way as she is sweating lot since they have been at it for a while now.

As her massive phat ass which it's bit bigger than her breasts as her ass is jigging for each time it hits against Naruto as Naruto says "and what you did to him, I don't think he's going to use it anyway!" as he smacks ass with his left hand, Rina moans knowing it is true and she has a better master.

Before Rina know it, Naruto left her up and carries her over to a mirror thrusting his cock into her pussy while their in front of a mirror with Naruto saying to her "look at yourself now Rina, you look so much happy then you were with Sasuke's slave" as he thrust his cock deeper into her as she screams out with her breasts bouncing more "yes I am happy as your slave, please fuck this slave more Please" screamed Rina as she feels Naruto's cock hitting against her womb.

As they keep going, 18 walks in and has a tattoo of the Uzumaki swirl on the middle of her stomach it is new as she's naked as she says "can I join~" as she gets Naruto to look at her and his cocks gets harder than before, Then three clones appear and Grab her and say "The tattoos are true you belong to the Uzumaki hope your ready slut for a good Fucking." Said a clone as he grabs onto her breasts as 18 moans upon that as the two get on the bed as their making out wildly with Naruto and Rina go it even more as Naruto licking her neck as she screams out "yes! More, please! More Naruto-sama."

Naruto is happy that many sexy Slaves surround him as he looks toward his bed and sees.

The clone is jackhammering down his cock into 18 while he's holding onto her legs as she is screaming as she says "yes. Hammer down in me with the cock that I love and conquered by." as she is screaming louder

"Damn right Uzumaki Slut this is your life now, and you will enjoy it," says the clone as he is jackhammering down his cock into 18's tight pussy as she is screaming louder.

As Naruto and Rina are on the floor with Rina on Naruto's lap as she facing him as she wraps her arms and legs around him with Naruto has his hands on her ass as he ask her while thrusting cock in Rina's pussy as there's overflow of juice, "now tell me the truth, how badly did you want me?"

"Badly I was hoping to be your first slave please more fuck me more master. Fuck. I wanted to be yours when I first saw you when I first come here." scream Rina as she is losing it more as Naruto kissing between her breasts as she loves it, The Uzumaki thrust his cock into Rina's pussy more. A Collar appears around Rina's Neck with the Uzumaki symbol with the number 2, and the tag is Pearl she is being fucked like her alpha 18.

Time skip 7 hours later.

Naruto wipes the sweat off his head as he sees both Rina and 18 passed out in a sex coma as their stomach is so full of his sperm that their look about ten months pregnant with twins, "damn that was something! However, it's getting late, and I should head to be-"

Samui Appears and wraps her arms around his neck and says "I will be your pillow tonight Naru~sama. Plus I would like some fun in the morning" as Naruto smirks and he grabs her and kisses her deeply with a french kiss.

Lemon over

The next day

Hokage office

After fucking Samui into a coma from this morning, Naruto had head over to Tsunade's office as he looks through a list of woman that many men want but they are married, in a relationship or engage, he seems away from it and look toward Tsunade "so your having me looking through this why?" Naruto asks.

Tsunade explains "cause normal men don't dare to do this even though they talk big that they would but there none like you, cause you to carry through you can steal women from their husbands and boyfriends. Make them fall for you", Naruto looks at the busty Hokage and says "so meaning you want me to rape them? Also, make them mine?"

"No Not rape, Seduce them they are all Kunichi some are combat medics, like the first one in the list, one Orihime Kurosaki, she used to be a Medic Kunichi from one of the smaller village and would be the next me in skills of healing jutsu, but she has gotten married and retired."

"So you want me to steal her from her Husband?" said Naruto with Tsunade nodding to that "that is right, now, she lives her days in of all places, the same place we first meet," said Tsunade, Naruto says "so she's somewhere Tanzaku Quarters?"

"Yes she finds her and Seduce her then do the same to the rest that is in that list," said Tsunade, Naruto nods, and he heads out.

Outside of the Hokage tower

Naruto is looking at a photo of Orihime that was taken during her early Chunin days, which is she has long orange hair, with brown eyes as she wearing the green vent with the headbang of her home village, and other one of her without the vest as she wearing a purple shirt which hugging her Double H breasts, in all she's one hot bombshell, Naruto says "fuck if she's like this from before, I can't imagine of what she's like now" as he walks toward home and inform everyone that he's on a solo seducing mission.

His Slaves all kiss him on the lips as good luck as he says that he will come home as soon as he can with his first target.

Naruto gathers of what he needs and heads out toward Tanzaku Quarters to found one Orihime Kurosaki.

Meanwhile somewhere in Tanzaku Quarter

A woman who looks like Orihime but much older as she's in her mid 20s as she wearing a simple shirt with a apron which it's hugging her body which once a hot bombshell into a rocking body of a sexy Milf with K breasts and ass that would put any other woman in Tanzaku Quarter to shame but no man would dare touch her because she's married as well a mother of her only son, but however both her husband and son are not in town as her husband decided to take him with him for two or three weeks since he isn't home that often and it's an excellent time for a father and son bonding since the road that he takes is very safe.

So Orihime is home alone as she is taking care the house, then She hears something in the master bedroom, she goes check it out as she is wondering what it is and what she found in her room is a bird, and the bird has a badly hurt wing.

"Oh, little Bird I can help you." Said Orihime as she gentle pick up the bird, making sure that she doesn't hurt it anymore, and once she has it in her hand, she uses her other hand to use healing jutsu on the bird's wing, it takes a couple of minutes and the bird is healed up and the bird is happy that its wing is healed and fly away with Orihime waves bye to it as it flies away, and Orihime goes back cleaning before she makes herself lunch.

Couple hours later

Entrees of Tanzaku Quarter

Naruto enters the Village, and he would have found her right away by using sensing her, but since he doesn't know what she's like or how her chakra is like, so he has to go around and ask about her and where she lives.

He finds someone who knows where she lives by chance as the person told Naruto that Orihime lives on the southwest of Tanzaku, so Naruto goes there as thanking the man.

Southwest of Tanzaku

Naruto is at housing part of Tanzaku, and he's trying to find the right house that Orihime lives in, and he ask a couple of people if their know Orihime and where she lives, as one woman, a housewife who is friends with Orihime tells Naruto where her house is but ask why he's seeking her out, He answers that he knows someone who could use her help in healing him, little did the housewife know, Naruto lied to her as he's, in fact, steal her away.

Naruto thank her as he heads over to the house of Orihime, as the housewife saying 'your welcome' as Naruto is thinking how this Orihime would look like since the photo of her is old.

He arrived at the house as he looking at it, as he thinking of what he should do to enter the house and not to make a scene but then he hears a couple more housewives walk by as they are talking about, "I heard both Orihime-san's husband and son went on a father and son trip to bond since he's rarely at home, I bet Orihime-san must be feeling so frustrated and so lonely at night"

"Yeah I really do feel bad of Orihime-san" said the other housewife as the two keep walking as Naruto smirks as he thinking that this is the perfect chance and it's the right thing that he brought the recorder with him, He will Leave a Video for the father and son even after Naruto takes Orihime with some new tattoos.

However, he has got in the house first, and the simple to do is go up and knock on the door, the door opens up, Naruto sees Orihime is the one opening it, and right there, everything freeze for him, as his thoughts are 'Damn she is one Sexy Milf what is her husband thinking to leave her alone in the house where she can be taken. Well, his loss is my gain and look at there's breasts! They are the same size as 18's, and I can't wait to feel them on my cock', as everything resume moving as Orihime notice Naruto is the one knock on her door.

"Oh hello! How can I hope you?" said Orihime as Naruto say "oh yes, hello are you Inoue-san?"

"Yes, I am? However, it's Kurosaki now since I'm married after all, so what brings you here?" said Orihime, Naruto replies "you see Kurosaki, I come from a neighboring village and make a report on you as to why you decide to retire at your pack of coming the next 'Tsunade', I heard many things but I would like to hear it from you" said Naruto.

"Ah Come in and I will tell you why, though I'm little surprised that someone knows about my old life," said Orihime with Naruto nodding as he enters the house, Orihime leads Naruto to the kitchen, like that they could talk there to talk about her old life.

As Naruto sits down while Orihime gets some tea for them to drink, both talk with Naruto listening as he said that he would take notes later as Orihime say "well, I guess the reason why I turn away from it all, I just fall in love Ichigo and he told me that I should stay home when our first child was born."

"Damn Not even my mother did that when my four older sisters were born," said Naruto as Orihime look lost "what do you mean? I mean most women who were once Kunoichi had to step down and look after their children."

"Orihime you don't know how stubborn Uzumaki's are and my mother is a strong woman but Stubborn as all hell and also that's if there Kunoichi are simple and their lovers had either left them or died, and my mother keep going with her Kunoichi career while being a mother, so why didn't you? Is it because your husband says so? Cause I feel like you kinda didn't have a choice at all" said Naruto, Orihime is shocked at that, so much so, that she bumps the cup that Naruto's near and it falls over as it gets on his shirt and pants.

"Oh my Gosh I am so sorry" said Orihime as Naruto gets up while thinking 'it was a small shoot but it work nicely' as he plan this to happen as he say "no, it's okay it happen, just let me" he takes off his clothes, and Orihime sees his muscles and she blushes lightly 'He is more ripped then my husband' as she can't take her eyes off of him, Naruto as he about to take off his pants and since Orihime is still staring at his muscles, naruto drop his pants, leaving only his boxers as he says "Is there as shower I can Use?" and Orihime snaps out of it.

"H-huh? Y-ye-" she stops as she notices that Naruto is only on his boxer and thought begin to form as other voice in her head say 'Look at that this young man is bigger then our husband, I wonder how big he really is' said the voice in Orihime's mind, Orihime shook her head, but Naruto knew that he would have her soon from judging of how she is right now.

' _I just need something to give her one more push, and she's all mine_ ' said Naruto in thoughts as he goes over to where the shower is as Orihime is somewhat in an argument with the voice in her mind ' _i-i can't! I'm a married woman and a mother! I can't just'_ she walks past the shower, and the door is open, she stops and walks back as she about to peak a little but shakes it off and say in her mind ' _no I shouldn't! I already said it! I'm married and a mother', 'So what when was the last time your husband even touched you, and besides it's just a peak, it won't hurt anyone'_ said the voice that's in Orihime's head as she slowly takes a look inside of the shower and when she did.

She is blushing like never before as she see Naruto taking off his boxers and she sees his dick is huge, way bigger than her husband's as she thought ' _s-such m-massive cock! H-how c-can someone so young has such beast'_ as she hides away but she doesn't know that Naruto had already spotted as the voice in her mind say ' _well he is a Shinobi, after all, think about how we have gotten their jumbo size breasts'_ and before Orihime could say anything to the voice.

She felt a hand grabbed her and dragged her into the shower room and the door closed, Orihime epps at this as she founds herself on her knees and comes face to face Naruto's massive hard cock, and she quickly thinks that it's a lot bigger than she first thought as Naruto Say "well, well, we're curious about my cock huh Mrs. Kunoichi? Alternatively, should I say Orihime?" Orihime gulps as she doesn't know what to do.

"I would keep quiet about this if you make a deal with me" said Naruto, "W-what k-kind of d-deal" Orihime asks as she hoping it's not too bad, "I will say a word of you peeking on me if you have sex with me" Orihime glups even more as she blushing badly "well? What do you say? Do we have a deal?" said Naruto, Orihime blushes then sputters out "d-deal," with that Naruto smirks as he reaches out and takes off her clothes.

5 minutes later

Lemon starts

Orihime is on her feet while blushing so bad as she covered her breasts with her left and her right is covering her pussy as Naruto say "holy fuck, your one hardcore hot Milf Orihime" as his cock throbbing very hard, Then Naruto kisses her, surprising her, as her thoughts ' _n-no, t-this is wrong! I-I think we should stop a and forget this a and m my husband won't found out!_ ' but however, Naruto grabs her arms and gets them to uncover her breasts and pussy while he's kissing her more.

Naruto the grabs her breasts after letting go her arms as he stops kissing her "wow! Such soft yet firm breasts!" say Naruto as her light pink nipples and he starts pinching her nipples with his index and thumps and causes Orihime to moan very loud as her nipples are gotten very hard from that as she says "T-they are sensitive" with louder moans as Naruto pitches them even more.

Then he starts twisting them, and Orihime moans louder from that "n-no. D-don't d-do that!" said Orihime as she moaning while blushing badly as her pussy is twitching by that as it's leaking out its juice, Naruto keeps twisting her nipples more with Orihime moaning more as he says to her "Oh but I can't help myself your breasts are so soft and fun to play with" as he pulls her nipples and she just lose it as she just cum on the spot.

'T-this is wrong i-i am m-married, i-i can't j-just t-throw away t-ten years of my marriage-' she couldn't finish her thought because Naruto shoves his fingers into her pussy and she moans three times louder with Naruto saying about her wet pussy as well could read her, "oh I know what you are thinking, your thinking no but your body is saying yes cause just look how wet this pussy of your is" as he is fingering her.

Orihime is shocked, and then something surprises Naruto is that her pussy is tight while he's fingering her pussy with Orihime moaning like crazy "wow! Not only it's so wet, but it's also tight as well! Could it be that you are frustrated?" said Naruto, Orihime Shakes her head quickly to answer no, then she moans louder with her breasts bounce because Naruto is fingering her pussy deeper by shoving his shoving his two fingers as well moving them faster with no mercy as he says "come on, I bet you want to say it so bad"

Orihime says nothing at all and is trying not to resist it, but the lust within her is building up, making things hotter by the sec, that is until Naruto shoves his fingers so deep inside of her, he makes her cum once again.

Orihime moans out "c-cumming." as she squirts out so much from her pussy, it's a stream of it as it falls on the floor and her legs give in and collapse, Naruto then bends down and looks at her in the eyes and says "Go ahead say what you want."

Orihime looks at him while blushing badly "I-I-I, I want to fuck. C-cause my husband hasn't touched me since I was pregnant with our child!" said Orihime in the moment of weakness, Naruto smiles then Says "I hope you are ready because when I am done with you, I will be the only man to satisfy you. So I hope you are ready you milf slut, cause I want you suck my cock" as he presented his massive fat hard cock to her with Orihime say as she still can't believe of how big it is "T-That is m-massive" as Naruto put his cock on her face as he says "why not take a closer look of it"Moreover, Orihime sees it is massive up close as well then the smell of it gets into her nose, as the scent of Naruto's cock is making her mind all hazy, she wants to lick it so bad, Naruto see this and he smirks even more as he thought 'good she is caught by it and soon nothing can remove this from her memory' as he sees her starts licking his 18 inch cock lightly.

"It's so massive, so thick, so tastily, I can't stop licking this cock" say Orihime, Naruto says "Good, cause you will soon love this cock of mine as it will be all you think about" with Orihime licking his cock more, as she moving her tongue from top to bottom as she licks Naruto's balls the lightly sucks them then she stops and resumes licking his cock, Naruto says in his mind 'This Milf will Forget her old husband and son like they were never alive. I will enjoy this milf's body she will make a good addition to my harem' as he is enjoying her licking his cock.

As Orihime is licking the tip of Naruto's cock, and she tries to take it into her mouth as she giving Naruto a blowjob but since she never come across a cock like Naruto's, she will make a hard time, She takes about 6 inches into her mouth as she sucking Naruto's cock as she tries to make more of it with Naruto say "that's it Orihime, suck my cock" as he watched her doing that as she placed her hands on Naruto's side as she bobs her head like crazy as she started to sweat, after a few minutes she stops and puts her breasts around Naruto's cock then takes it back into her mouth.

Naruto says "fuck! A combo? So soon? You must want it really bad" as he enjoyed the feel of Orihime's mouth and breasts, Orihime is thinking 'Damn right I do this cock is so addicting I can't get enough of it' as she bobbing her head faster and moving her breasts faster as she takes it out of her mouth and gives Naruto's cock a few licks then takes it back in.

"Oh you will learn a lot from this," said Naruto as he sees her keep doing her combo of blowjob and titfuck as she wants him to cum right now.

However, he holds it grabs the back of her head and forces her to take all of his cocks then cums which amazed her with her eyes wide open, as Naruto had cum with there, and his sperm is going straight into her stomach as she looks at Naruto while having her hands on his balls as she thinking 'So much sperm he could impregnate any women he sleeps with.' as she is drinking all of Naruto's sperm.

5 minutes later

after five minutes, Naruto has Orihime on her back with her hands holding onto the towel, and Naruto is rubbing his cock against her pussy, "Beg me to fuck you, you know you want to" Said Naruto as he smiles again.

Orihime is blushing so severely as her face is a cover bit of Naruto's sperm, Orihime shallows and begs "p-please f-fuck me with that cock, it's been so long p-please."

Naruto Smirks then Thrusts into her pussy making her scream as she tightened her to hold onto the towel with Naruto holding onto her legs as he thrust his cock rough and deep into Orihime as he loves how her pussy it, nicely warm and tight, "Oh this pussy is tight and warm, are you willing to admit that I am better than your husband" said Naruto with him holding up her legs high as he thrust into her with no mercy with Orihime screaming louder as she just losing it with her breasts bouncing wildly.

"You are much bigger than my husband please more shape my pussy to your cock" screamed Orihime, as she unknowingly having her inner walls tighter onto Naruto's cock and Naruto feels it and that makes him starts bucking his hips and makes his cock go deeper into Orihime's pussy and stretching her inner walls more as she screams louder as she screams out "More please Fuck this milf more please." as she losing it badly.

The whole shower room is filled with the sound of a scream, skin hitting against the surface, Naruto thrust his cock in Orihime's pussy as it's covering of her juice as she screams out "More Please more Take me away from here and fuck me as your bitch for the rest of my days."

An hour later

Orihime is on her feet has her hands against the wall as she is screaming way more as Naruto is behind her with his hands on her equally massive ass as it jigging upon his hands as he says "fuck! You have such killer body Orihime!"

Orihime "So I have heard, but no one had ever dared to fuck me!" screamed as she has her eyes closed as both Naruto and Orihime are sweating significantly as their sweat falling on the floor as their go at it even more as Naruto squeezing her massive fat ass as he couldn't get enough how it feels on his hands as their like her breasts, 'Oh I am so keeping this Bitch and maybe send her ex-husband a lot of videos of what I have done to Orihime, maybe starting with anal sex' said Naruto in his thought as he making plans, while Orihime is thinking 'he's too much for me! I want more of him.' as she screaming louder.

Couple minutes went by, and both Naruto and Orihime are in the shower with the hot water running as Orihime is on Naruto's lap as she is riding him wildly with his hands on her hips as she screams out "Oh my husband would never do this to me at all. All he wants to do is, do normal sex." and Naruto smirks as he says "oh? Then you will be more cause I'm willing to do anything after all my mother said I'm the perfect lover."

"W-What do y-you m-mean b-by that?" Orihime asked though scream, Naruto answers "simple, I fuck my mother and I fuck her real good, just like this!", Naruto then Speeds up fucking her making her scream more and her breasts bouncing against Naruto's chest as Orihime screams louder.

30 minutes later

After their shower sex, both Naruto and Orihime are being still wet, both make their way to the kitchen as Naruto is slamming his cock deeply Orihime as both are doing it on the table as it's strong enough for them and their wild sex, Orihime is really losing her mind as her legs are on Naruto's shoulders as he says "look at you now! The perfect obeying housewife has become the Milf slut who loves younger man's cock!"

"Yes I have become a milf slut who does not care about her life as housewife anymore please take me away and own me please I will do anything." screamed Orihime with her tongue out of her mouth with her breasts bouncing more and Naruto smirks upon that and says "anything? Oh, I do have something."

Later into the bedroom

Orihime is sitting on the middle of the bed with her left arm covering her breasts as she looks at Naruto who set up the recorder, she asks as she nervous since she never been in a porn video before "A-Are y-you s-sure a-about t-this", Naruto looks away from the recorder and stare at Orihime "of course sweetheart cause after all, don't you want your husband to know whom you belong to now?" said Naruto as he had it ready and pressed the record button, Orihime is very Nervous and says "h-hello, dear, if you are watching, it means that I'm no longer here."

Then She says "A-And you know that this m-might n-not be, t-the last video, but this is the first m-many, s-so for now" she gets into position of what Naruto told her to get on as she resumes saying "w-watch me having m-my first anal sex" Then She is grabbed by Naruto who walks into the video as he stands above her and he has his massive hard cock aiming for her ass, and he pushed it in with Orihime scream out.

"You are too massive for my ass. Oh kami!" screamed Orihime as she biting onto her lip as she losing it so bad as well getting way too turn on, Naruto keeps pushing his cock into Orihime's ass with the recorder recording this as Naruto says "This ass is Mine now you will learn to enjoy it" with Orihime's legs are rising with her feet are into full nelson as Naruto fucks her he says "Take a good look this is what you will see of Orihime but never able to touch ever again enjoy the show." and her breast are bouncing like mad against the bed.

Naruto then shoves his cock all the way into Orihime's ass, Orihime screams like mad as she screams "it's so deep. It's so deep inside of my ass." with Naruto starts thrusting his cock into Orihime's ass.

Naruto then Grabs her breasts and squeezes them with him thrust his cock more with Orihime screaming out "I'm in love with your cock. It's so much better and bigger than my husband's sad 4-inch cock."

"How the hell did he even get you pregnant anyway but no matter! For now, let's keep having sex Orihime!" said Naruto as he is having his way with Orihime as she is screaming more and more.

An hour later

Orihime is on her knees as she is sucking Naruto's cock as she is cleaning as it's covered in so much sperm as Naruto says as he stands "that's it, clean the cock you love so much."

Her stomach is swollen and she looks seven months pregnant with twins as Orihime does so while Naruto looks at the recorder and says "it's such shame you lost your wife to a much better lover, and most likely you won't see her again well besides the videos that I will be sending, so, for now, this is bye, and Orihime say bye as well" as he looks at her, Orihime stops sucking turns to the camera with a collar with gems and the tag had the Uzumaki symbol with the number 4 and the color of the label is crystal. Mito is her Alpha.

Orihime removes Naruto's cock from her mouth, "Goodbye dear Naru~sama owns me now" says Orihime as she goes back sucking it as Naruto holds up a controller and ends the recorder.

Time skip two days later.

Kitchen

Naruto and his clone are thrusting their cocks into Orihime's pussy and ass as she screaming to high heaven as she screams out "Oh I am so glad I left dear for you Naru~sama." as she feels the cocks thrust deep inside with Naruto say "good cause there's no way I'm leaving you here! So tonight we will be heading to Konoha! However, for now, let's have our last day here with nothing but sex."

"Oh yes, Naru~sama. I am yours please," screamed Orihime as Naruto and his clone fucking the orange hair milf more as their slamming their cocks in her holes at the same time and speed.

With a hour passed, Naruto has Orihime against the window door of her backyard with her breasts press against it as Naruto thrusting into her ass rough and hard with Orihime scream out "Yes Please Let them see me let see what I have become" as she doesn't care if someone sees her now, cause she's Naruto's now as Naruto slamming his cock into her more while he smacks her ass cheeks, one at time with him say "that's right! Let's show them that you are mine now."

Orihime moans loudly hoping that she gets more of this in the future. As the two keep going until sunset.

Lemon over

Late at Night, Konoha

Naruto is unlocking the door of his home as he hopes that he doesn't wake up anyway from him opening at this time as he looks behind and see Orihime fully clothed and has a suitcase full of her clothes, bra, and panties as he says "Welcome to your new home Orihime, and for now, your staying in my room" with Orihime nods as she is blushing.

As the two walking, Naruto closed the door that moment the lights of the dining room turn on, and Mito is there with a smile, "Welcome back Naru~sama The reason no one is here is they have missions and will be back in the morning." then she notices Orihime.

"Oh! Hello there! I'm Mito Uzumaki!" said Mito as she greets Orihime and Orihime does the same "h hello miss Uzumaki! I'm Orihime Kuro- n-no, it's Inoue, Orihime Inoue" said Orihime as Mito looks at her, and she would tell that Orihime is a or used to be, a Housewife, and a mother, 'wow, Naru-sama found such a hot Milf, look at those breasts and that ass is to die for, oh she will fit in nicely' she notice the recorder on Naruto's bag as she thinking 'Oh he recorded him stealing this milf from her ex-husband, I wonder if Naruto would let me have sex with her with recording us doing it' said the thoughts of Mito.

And Naruto is thinking the same idea as he says "say Mito, is it alright if you and Orihime have sex while this is on?" said Naruto as he holds up the recorder with Orihime blushing badly as she never had lesbian sex before, Mito Smiles then sees the Tag on Orihime. "Of course she is in my group after all so an Alpha must help a new member~" said Mito as she grabs Orihime's hand as well take the recorder but Naruto stops her for a sec.

"Hold on Mito-hime, you will have to let Orihime-chan say this" said Naruto as he hands Mito a letter for what Orihime to speak in front of the recorder, Mito Smiles and nods in agreement, as the two went to a room for them to use as Naruto decides to go to bed for the night and reports to Tsunade about him seducing Orihime is a success.

Time Skip

Three days later

Naruto is heading toward the location of his next target, one Rias Gremory. He can't wait to meet this Rias person but he wants to hurry, and he has the recorder ready, and what's more, he got something to watch since the place that he's going is Hot Spring Village, and it will take a day or two more to get there.

As Naruto hold up the recorder and plays the video of Mito's and Orihime's lesbian porn video.

Lemon/flashback

Mito is in the Room with Orihime On her knees with nothing on but her collar, and she says "Hello my Ex-Husband, In this second video I'm going to have my first Lesbian Sex." and that's when Mito walks in and she moves closer to Orihime as the two share a kiss as both are blushing badly, as their breasts press against each other as Mito breaks the kiss and say "I will make your first ever lesbian sex be very pleasurable~" as she kisses Orihime's neck with Orihime start moaning loudly, Then Mito Grabs her breasts making her moan louder.

As Orihime falls onto her back with Mito still kissing Orihime's neck while groping her breasts with Orihime moans out "Oh this is so new to me" as Mito then moves down and starts sucking onto Orihime's left nipple while groping her right, Mito is thinking 'So she is a mother OH I am so going to have much fun with her' as she sucking onto Orihime's left nipple more.

Orihime moans loudly as her nipples are sensitive with Mito sucking them more as her left hands travel down while feeling soft and smooth Orihime's skin is. Then Mito reaches Orihime's pussy, and she starts rubbing Orihime's pussy lightly with Orihime herself starts moaning loudly as she moans out "O-Oh y-you a-are s-so, g-good a-at t-this."

Mito stops sucking her nipple as she smiles while rubbing Orihime's pussy more "oh simple my milf lover~ I had much lesbian sex as just much I do with man, but there were mostly my late husband and our wonderful Master~ They leaders that I am a dominant, but our Master dominated me into a submissive slut~" said Mito as she rubbing Orihime's pussy more as it getting wetter by the sec.

Time skip one Hour

Orihime is laying on the bed with her legs spread wide open as her pussy is soaking wet as she is shaking as well breathing hard with a blush on her as Mito is about to sit on Orihime's pussy as she says "come on Milf, eat me with that tongue~."

Then she sits on Orihime's face and has her pussy licked.

Lemon/flashback stops.

Naruto stops the video while thinking that it was getting good as he notices a lone person wearing a back coat with red clouds with a straw hat, as the person walks by, Naruto see a bit of blue hair as well catching the person's amber eyes, Naruto then thinks 'I wonder what that person is doing wearing that' as he about to go on, but then.

"Excuse me, do you know the way to Konoha?" asked the person behind him as Naruto could tell the voice is that of a woman. Naruto turns around and sees that the woman had taken off her hat and he sees her face full.

'My god she is Beautiful.' "Yeah, I do." Then Naruto tells her the way, then he asks her, "but I have to ask, why there?" Naruto asks, "well, not that long ago, I just a group that I once believed in and now, I don't know anymore," said the woman, naruto looks confused.

She giggles, "it's all right, it's just grown up things, anyway thank you" she kisses Naruto's cheek as she walks off "well I will meet her again I know it" as he sees her walking away and he goes on to his mission, and what was he doing again? Oh right.

Lemon Resumes

Orihime is holding onto Mito's legs as she is eating out of her pussy with Mito moaning out "Oh this your first time, but you are licking like a pro~" as she grabs her breasts and starts folding them as she is moaning more.

Orihime is blushing badly as she is licking more of Mito's pussy with Mito herself folding her breasts more.

"Oh Yes, what would your husband say about this? Mito moans out, Orihime stops "i-i don't care since I care only for our master!"

Time skip Hour and a half

Both Mito and Orihime are moaning like crazy as they're in the scissoring position with their breasts bouncing as their rubbing their pussies to each other with Orihime moaning out " O-OH my how to do you like watching this?" as Mito answers "I bet he's jerking off while feeling both angry and betrayal! Knowing that only your master will be fucking your pussy, ass and mouth like a loyal sex slave" as she moans as she and Orihime rubbing their pussies each other more as their getting wetter by the sec.

Mito then jumps onto Orihime and kisses her profoundly but breaks it off as she spreads Orihime's legs and sits her pussy onto Orihime's as she facing the other way as she using Orihime's legs as support and resumes her pussy against Orihime's pussy as both moaning crazy like with Orihime moaning out "Y-You are so good! I-i'm g-going too crazy if we keep going like this!" as she moaning more with her breasts bouncing more as she covers her face as she shook her head with Mito rubbing her pussy against Orihime's more as she says with a blush "I-I can't t-think straight anymore" as both keep going more and more.

Until finally, both of them cum as their squirts out their juice out of their pussies with Mito keeps rubbing her pussy against Orihime as their squirting with both of them moaning out "O-Oh I love my new life please Mito/Orihime more." as their go it even more while still cumming/squirting.

5 hours later

Orihime laying on top of Mito with Mito saying "I hope you enjoy your first ever lesbian sex Orihime and welcome to our family~" as she and Orihime share a kiss, then breaks and turns to the camera "I hope that you enjoyed this there will be more videos of me being fucked out of my mind" said Orihime as Mito walks up to the camera and says "ps Orihime's ex-husband, I'm going to have more fun with her and you won't get to see it" as she starts the timer to have the carma turn off within 5 sec which within there five secs, Mito quickly walk to Orihime and right away jumps onto her and kisses her deeply as the whole went into black.

Flashback over

Naruto turns off the camera after watching it for the 10th time since he is heading toward The Hot Spring village which he just arrived at as he walks within the community as he starts looking for one Rias Gremory.

Meanwhile in a Large house somewhere Hot spring Village.

A young woman with red hair Sighs because she just had a fight with her boyfriend whom she shares with her best friend, Akeno but however the reason behind the argument is that the boyfriend, because he has been staring at another woman other than her and Akeno, she didn't understand why until an hour ago that he tells her that he wants to break it their relationship off but she won't allow it.

He wants to, but Rias and Akeno are fighting him until he storms off with Akeno telling Rias that she will be cooling off some steam by hitting targets with her lighting jutsu, Rias Understood and let her but then she gets a shiver down her spine that something was going to happen.

On that time, her mother, a woman with brown hair that ranch to her neck as she wearing a white fancy white dress as it showing her body with her Triple J breasts, in all, she's a gorgeous woman, which why Rias got her looks from since Rias's breasts are Double G, she is Venelana, and she notices her daughter being down in the dumps and ask her.

"Darling what is the matter?" Asked Venelana, Rias looks at her mother and tells her of what happened, as Venelana say "Oh Dear. Darling, I think you need to find a way to get his Attention back on you and Akeno" as she pats her daughter's shoulder and Rias smiles then notice the clothes of her mother wearing, "so what are you doing mom? Going out or something?" said Rias.

"Oh Just for a bit I will be back," says Venelana with Rias "all right, have fun," said with Venelana heading out with her saying "oh it's just a meeting" and walks out the door.

What Rias did not know is her mother hired someone to have some time with her to help her with her boyfriend problem.

All she needs to do is to find someone with spiky blond hair.

An hour later

Naruto is looking for an hour, and he can't find this Rias person at all as most don't know where the girl lives even though she's very famous after all, then he sees a beautiful woman with brown hair and she seems to be looking for someone, Naruto was about to go on his business, but then, the brown hair woman notice him and walks up to him which confused Naruto.

Then she asks "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" with Naruto nodding that, "yes? Why do you ask?" said Naruto as the woman says "oh I will answer your questions but not here, so come with me Handsome~" as she takes Naruto's hand and leads him the way as Naruto is staring at her massive plump yet phat ass and it's jigging for each step she takes as Naruto is thinking 'whomever this woman is, she has breasts and ass to match! Oh yes, she will be mine and maybe more. However, I can't wait to have her bounce on my cock like a slut.'

A bit later

Naruto founds himself at a quite nice restaurant with the woman named Venelana that he learn from her, as she is sitting next to him as she says "I know why you are here Naruto."

"Oh do tell," said Naruto, as Venelana tells him that she's the one who places her daughter's name in the list that Tsunade had given to him and the reason for it? "I am tired of my daughters boyfriend she needs a real man in her life truthfully as will she friend" as she brings out a photo of Rias's best friend, Naruto looks in interest "ok, so you want me to steal them from their boyfriend?" said Naruto as he looks at the photo as he sees a girl with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, as she is wearing a Miko style outfit as it hugging her Double H breasts.

Moreover, he could tell that she's at his age too, "Yes I want you to steal them from their boyfriend."

"Ok show me, and I will deal with it. Now payment?" said Naruto and Venelana smiles as she says "come to find me at this love hotel" she tells him where it is "and you get to fuck me all you want~ that's your payment~" then she feels something grab her ass and hears "Well when I am done with you I don't think you will be walking straight for a while kunoichi or not so your sexy ass better be ready." Said Naruto as he squeezes the ass cheek he has, with Venelana moans as she says "y-yes I-I will be~~ i-in m-my most s-sexiest underwear" as she feels Naruto's hand still squeezing her ass, Naruto says "good, now if you excuse me, I have a date with your Busty daughter and her busty friend"

"W-Wait You d-don't k-know w-where I-I live," said Venelana as Naruto says "oh right sorry, so could you tell me?"

"I-I will, s-show y-you," said Venelana, Naruto smiles and says "good and for reward" Naruto pull her close, he kisses her deeply with her blushing badly as there tongue kissing between the two with Naruto Grabbing her other ass cheek making her moan into the kiss.

Naruto breaks off the kiss with Venelana a bit dizzy as she never had such a kiss before, she leads Naruto where her home is as it turns out that she doesn't live too far.

Naruto also had an eye on her bouncing ass, and Venelana knew and had some sway to her hips, Naruto can't wait to fuck her into sex come as both arrive at a mansion **(Gremory mansion from Highschool DxD),** Venelana tells Naruto that she will be waiting as Naruto watch her leave with her ass jiggles a bit as she walks until she no longer in Naruto's sight as he heads inside of the Mansion.

Naruto walks in and sees no one around, so Naruto goes find Rias's room and knocks on the door.

meanwhile, Venelana had to get ready for Naruto, and She was picking out her most Sexy Lingerie for Naruto she also got some stockings with a Garter belt.

As back at the Mansion, Rias opens the door as she thinks it her boyfriend as she says while holding the door with her eyes close, "so you finally come to your senses and apologize Issei?" as she is wearing her red Lingerie as she knows that Issei likes seeing her in it.

"Who is Issei? is he your boyfriend?" Asked a voice she hears is an not Familiar with as she opens her eyes and see, A stud of a man standing in front of her and she stutters out "W-Who a-are y-you?" as she noticed that he's in the same age as her as he walks into her room and closes the door but forgetting to lock it.

Lemon starts

10 minutes later

Naruto has Rias with her back to him with one hand on her breasts and the other fingering her pussy as she is trying to resist it but she can't as she feeling too good in ways her boyfriend Issei would never do besides kissing, "w-who are you. A-and why a-are are you d-doing this?"

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am here to take you away. You see your boyfriend is not doing his job to make sure His girlfriend is happy in bed and I am here to fix that" said Naruto and that's when Rias is outright saying "b-but I-i'm still an a-a virgin!"

"Oh even better you get to learn how to please your man in bed, and I don't think that when I am done with you that he might not be able to please you again," said Naruto as he gets one of her hands and places it onto his cock which to her surprise.

"Y-You're m-massive y-you w-will d-destroy me," says Rias as she blushing so red, that it matches her hair as Naruto says "that's right" as he smirks.

5 minutes later

Rias is out of her underwear and is on her knees facing Naruto's pussy destroying cock, as she is blushing even more so as she says "t-this t-thing i-is too h-huge! A-and y-your o-only t-the s-same a-age a-as m-me."

"Yes I know now how about a good Lick," says Naruto as he has his cock closer to her, Rias is blushing more and more until she feels Naruto's cock onto her face as she is getting a bit dizzy, 'T-This smell is so strong. No what do I think I have a boyfriend I must fight.'

However, her tongue acts on its own and licks Naruto's cock. Naruto is Smiling, and her tongue is liking the taste 'My God it tastes so good…...n-no I can't g-give i-in, e-even i-it's taste so h-heavenly' as she is trying to stop licking Naruto's cock, but there's a part of her wanting Naruto so severely.

Naruto then puts his hand on her head "There you go I know you will learn well" and when Rias felt that Naruto's hand on her, she right away backs off "n-no! I won't do it!"

Naruto Smiles and then he pushes her head onto his cock taking it all into her mouth making her eyes widen and start to tear up as she tasting all of Naruto's cock as her mind split into two voices, 'No My Boyfriend is Issei I must not fuck this man I must give it to Issei!'

'Yes fuck me like a slut make me forget about Issei show me what a true man should do' say one voice as the other voice 'n-no. I can't. I want Issei to be my first. As I want to be with him.'

Naruto knows that she is fighting herself and starts to move in her mouth, as the voices are saying to each other, 'Yes More Fuck me like a slut. Make me yours I will be whatever you want' as the other, 'no he should not. We belong to Issei.'

'Who wants to break up with us? For another woman?' said the other voice which is Rais's lust side, 'I don't care I love him.'

"Oh Get Ready Rias I am about to cum," said Naruto who been thrusting into Rias's mouth like a beast with Rias trying to get away as the voices in her mind says.

'N-no. I if he cums in our mouth! Our love for Issei will be gone.' said the voice that is Rias's reason.

Naruto cums but the love of Issei is still there. Naruto cums right into Rias, as Naruto releases what it seems endless as her stomach getting more Swell by the sec, as the voice of reason says 'w-we need to get away.'

'No we are fucking him! Cause he's the right guy for us then that punk that wishes to break up.' Rias's voice of lust.

Rias's stomach has swelled to looking six months pregnant, and Naruto gets her on the bed as she gets on her front as she tries to get away as she saying "N-No I-I h-have a b-boyfriend."

However, Naruto gets behind her and is about to thrust into her, but he says "When I am done you will only want me" with Rias screaming atop of her lungs with her pussy leaking out blood with her saying with tears dropping "n-no. H-how could you."

"Oh so you don't want to learn to bad," says Naruto as he held onto as she gives Naruto a death glare at him.

30 minutes later

"N-No I-Issei was s-suppose t-to b-be my first" scream Rias as she in the cowgirl position with Naruto thrusting his cock into her pussy as he has his hands on her hips, and Rias is not happy but is slowly breaking. Then Naruto rises up and whispers into her ear "This is what will happen if you join me and be mine, I will take you to bliss" says as he is thrusting his cock into her more as Rias "n-no. I won't give in it for something like that." said.

"Then I guess I will have to take this to the next level" Naruto then Speeds up and makes Rias scream.

An hour later

Naruto is balls deep into Rias as their in the missionary position as he is slamming into her pussy with her screaming out "Please more make me your broodmare. More Please." as Rias had given into Naruto, mostly to his cock and Naruto smirks as he slamming into her more with Naruto says "Oh You will be joined by your best friend and I will fuck both of you in front Of Issei."

When Naruto said 'best friend', someone walks in because she heard screaming He turns to see his second target Akeno, as she wearing nothing but her panties because she was in the shower after blowing off some steam and now she sees Rias being fuck, Naruto smiles then turns Rias toward Akeno "Look who is here your best friend do you think she should Join us" as he fucking her more with Rias screams more with her breasts bouncing more "y yes! She should Naruto-sama. Fuck her like how you fucked me."

Naruto smile and crosses his fingers and a Clone Appear Behind Akeno and gropes her breasts with Akeno moans upon that as she is blushing badly as she says "n-no. P-please don't."

Thirty Minutes

Akeno is having her ass fucked by the clone and is screaming "Yes more Naruto-sama. I am your broodmare from now on I belong to you" as she's in the full nelson position and the same goes for Rias as both are losing it badly, Naruto then asks "Who is your master? Whom do you both belong to?"

Both scream out "we belong to you Naruto-sama. We are your slaves. Your busty slaves." Collars with Gems appear around their necks, and the tag has the Uzumaki symbol with the numbers 2 for Rias and 3 for Akeno, and the colors are Emerald.

Once the collars appeared on them, the door opens and behind it is Issei "Rias I have come to Apologize for an- w-what the hell!" says as he sees that both of his friends are being fuck by some guy he doesn't know, "Oh you are Right on time cause I am taking these two Girls and you will watch." Said Naruto as two clones appear and Tie Issei up and make sure he can't turn away or closes his eyes he can blink but Issei can't take his eyes off this at all as both scream out "Naruto-sama is that who?" as Issei is a shock to hear that.

"R-Rias, A-Akeno I-it's me I-Issei y-your B-boyfriend," said Issei as he's about to tear up as both screams out "we don't know any Issei. Because we only love our master Naruto-sama." as both cum on there as well as do Naruto and his clone as their filling both up with his sperm, Naruto is smiling evilly while Issei is shocked "Hey Girls why don't we see how much he is really packing where it counts" said one of the clones that's holding Issei as their takes off his pants and all see.

His cock is six Inches and is as thick as a thumb as both say "that's so small compared to our master's monster cock" as their get fuck once again by Naruto and his clone, Issei is shocked to see the two women he loves being fucked into Sluts to this Bastard, and they love it, and now the bastard is Grabbing Rias's breasts same as Akeno's.

Time Skip

Lemon over

The morning

Issei sees the women he loves with stomachs Swollen that they look 20 months pregnant and something is stopping the semen from coming out of their ass and Pussies. Those Plugs are stopping it, and they are on their knees licking Naruto's cock. Naruto looks to his clones and says "Deal with him he is not welcome watching me fuck my sluts." The Clones nod

They then Drag him out to the Mansion and Issei is so broken that the memory of Naruto fucking Rias and Akeno are burned into his mind, so much, he won't able to live a normal life as one of the clones say "Well Let's just say this will be the last time you see a naked woman." Said the Clone as he pulls out a Katana.

As both are taking Issei to realize of what is going on as their walk out of the house and heading somewhere, Issei Tries to fight, but they both Stab him with their Katanas both into the heart.

Alternatively, was it?

As Issei realize that he's outside of the house, as he touches his chest where his heart is as he doesn't understand of what happened, Issei to check where he was stabbed in the center but there's nothing happen as he hears laughter as one of the clones say "that was a genjutsu but know this, I could end your life if you ever try to come after me and my new ladies" as their poof away.

Issei then Falls to his knees and starts to cry.

—

 ***time freezes as Blaze is making plans to send the carrier for Cleaning and repair for a good time It needs it and a break from Dealt***

 ***and Dealt had disappeared from the glass case***

 **P: Ugh Lucky the Carrier is headed to the Drydock.**

 *** an Eevee come up to blaze and rubs itself against blaze's leg***

 **P: Hello Eevee yeah we are headed to the Pokemon world**

 **Eevee: good my master is waiting there *as it wiggling its tail.***

 **P: No Surprise you can talk, so who is your master?**

 ***everyone else beautiful because this is not the first time they have met a talking pokemon***

 **Eevee: the one you called Dealt, anyway let's go!**

 ***Eevee is grabbed and Blaze holds him***

 **P: Hang on the closer little Eevee, and the Carrier is going to the Drydock for some repairs and cleaning, it needs it. So Eevee can you do the closer, please.**

 **Eevee:*pull a dealt on you as Eevee had disappeared***

 ***Blaze is not happy Because he thought a pokemon would have done well doing the closer***

 ***but it turns out that Eevee is on Blaze's head***

 **Eevee: Master taught me how to do this, hump, thank you for reading, leave a review, follow if you are new and favorite for future updates! *smiles***

 ***Then Eevee is Grabbed by a Dragon Pokemon a Haxorus and this one was powered up by blaze and is looking at Eevee with Hunger in its eyes***

 **Eevee:*smiles as he pats his paw on Haxorus's nose* hello, I'm Eevee, what's your name? *never meet a haxorus before as Blaze realize that this Eevee own by Dealt so, of course, he's not scared of a Haxorus***

 ***But then The Haxorus Turns into a shadow Haxorus and that scares Eevee***

 **Eevee:...*looks at blaze and jumps out of its hand as a gateway opens up and Eevee jumps into it***

 ***Blaze and Haxorus follow while the Carrier goes into another gateway for scheduled maintenance. Plus the Troops Vacation from Dealt plus some time off.***

—


End file.
